Enseñame
by Kary-chan
Summary: Shinigami es un ladron, joven e inexperto que sus nervios lo traicionan en cualquier instante, mas el jefe de la organizacion Zero no pierde las esperanzas en el y lo manda con su mejor hombre Wing. Sin saberlo se enseñaran varias cosas que desconocian.
1. capitulo 1

ENSEÑAME  
  
Por Kary-chan  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
"Código rojo, todos los guardias ir a la sección B del ala 5 del museo" se escuchó la voz salir por las bocinas inundar y retumbar en las blancas paredes de cada cuarto en aquel museo. Una sombra negra corrió ágilmente por la habitación deteniéndose frente a la que se suponía era la codiciada prenda, aquella obra de arte que evaluaría cada uno de sus pasos hasta ahora.  
  
Las manos se alzaron dudosas y temblorosas para tomar la valiosa escultura de vidrio que estaba majestuosamente exhibida en un peldaño en el centro de la habitación, las manos rodearon esa escultura, una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en los labios del dueño de aquellas finas manos.  
  
La figura vestida completamente de negro podía escuchar claramente como los guardias del lugar se acercaban a él, emprendió la huida, tan atento iba en escapar que no se fijo que al correr atravesó uno de los láser que atravesaban las puertas para detectar a algún posible intruso como lo era él, la alarma de esa habitación pronto comenzó a sonar. Al percatarse en ello el ladrón miro para atrás, quería saber si los guardias ya lo habían alcanzado, mas al hacer esto dio un paso en falso cayendo, y con él la figura tan valiosa que había robado.  
  
-Detengan el simulador. - dijo un joven de cabello largo rubio llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de que ya estaba cansado de esa situación, o simplemente de estar ahí.  
  
La figura vestida de negro se incorporó lentamente del suelo mientras las luces de aquel escenario falso de un museo se prendían lentamente.  
  
-Lo volví a hacer ¿ne?- pregunto al aire sabiendo que lo escucharían en la cabina donde estaban vigilando su desempeño.  
  
-Si... lo volviste a hacer... ¿qué nunca recuerdas la ruta de salida que ya habías planeado? Siempre haces lo mismo... sales corriendo a lo loco ¬¬- contesto la voz del joven en la cabina.  
  
-Bueno... - contesto el joven levantándose y quitándose con un ademán de fastidio los guantes negros que llevaba. – es algo difícil recordar la ruta cuando no escuchas nada mas que el sonido de esa estúpida alarma... -  
  
-Ve a la oficina del jefe... quiere hablar contigo- dijo con voz resignada el joven del pelo rubio mientras apagaba el micrófono.  
  
Aquel muchacho era ágil, y tenia habilidad para todo, excepto tal vez para controlar sus propios nervios que en cualquier simulacro lo traicionaban. Y ahora lo llamaba el jefe; lo mas seguro era que lo llamaba para darle el ultimátum... y es que un ladrón como el no servia de mucho en la organización Zero... Salió de la pequeña cabina donde se controlaba todo el cuarto de entrenamiento y se encamino para el pasillo que lo llevaría a la oficina del jefe, pasillos fríos de color gris opaco con la única luz de unas lámparas del techo, mas parecería el pasillo de un hospital que otra cosa.  
  
Llegando al ascensor se encontró con el chico que le sonreía.  
  
-¿Tu crees que me echen, Milliardo?- le pregunto con esa sonrisa que contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos violetas, era un niño de no más de 16 años, la razón por la que él estaba en esa organización era la incorrecta.  
  
-Calla Shinigami... no me llames por mi nombre real aquí, lo sabes... - le dio un pequeño coscorrón en su cabeza, de manera suave solo como un recordatorio.  
  
-Nombres claves... baaah... pareciese como si no les gustaran sus nombres reales- dijo sacando la lengua.  
  
-Nos gustan... pero es por seguridad... eso lo debes de... -  
  
-Sí, sí lo sé- contesto el chico mientras observaba como el ascensor les indicaba que ya habían llegado al piso requerido.  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft mejor conocido dentro de la organización como Zech, era el encargado de vigilar el desempeño y evolución de Shinigami dentro de la organización; el joven de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos azules y estatura alta consideraba al pequeño que estaba a su cargo como un hermano menor, y sentía desesperación cada vez que veía como los nervios del chico arruinaban su actuación en el cuarto de simulación.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta, la voz del hombre que ocupaba esa oficina les indico que podían pasar.  
  
-Señor.. Aquí esta Shinigami. - indico Zech al hombre que los veía desde el escritorio, un hombre joven, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.  
  
-Tres años Shinigami.. Tres años entrenándote para nada... ¿dime cual es el problema contigo?- pregunto pacientemente el hombre.  
  
-Tal vez es... que mi propio padre no me puede llamar por mi nombre- dijo con algo de rencor en su voz.  
  
-Shinigami... - lo reto –sabes los motivos y razones por las cuales no te llamo por tu nombre real... y también sabes las razones por las que estas aquí... y también se supone que deberías de saber que aquí soy el jefe -  
  
-Si... lo sé, claro que lo sé- dijo con impaciencia como si esa conversión la hubiera tenido un millón de veces antes-...... pero dígame "jefe"... si no sirvo para esto por que no simplemente me deja ya irme de esta organización???-  
  
Zech miro preocupado a su jefe, el joven desde hacia mucho ya quería desistir... pero había un problema, el problema que cada agente de Zero se enfrentaba, una vez que se entraba no se podía salir... si no se era muerto... aun incluso si solo eras un simple cadete en entrenamiento.  
  
El jefe también miró a Zech, no podía dejar que su hijo terminara muerto.. se lamentaba por el maldito día que accedió a los ruegos de Duo por dejarlo entrar a la organización... eso era... algo de doble filo para el muchacho...  
  
Antes de contestar al muchacho ordeno a Zech que saliera de la habitación –lo siento Zech, esto solo le corresponde a Shinigami-  
  
-Entendido jefe... - y salió de la oficina... no debía de preocuparse, alguna solución encontraría el jefe para evitar que Duo terminara... muerto.  
  
-Contesta... yo ya sé que nunca debí entrar aquí...... ahora por que no dejas que me retire... soy buen perdedor, admito cuando me equivoco.-  
  
Su padre tardo un poco en contestar, miraba a su escritorio pero a la vez no veía mas que a la nada-Por que no dejare que mi hijo desista... así que.. Cambiaras de entrenador.. por mi mejor hombre... -  
  
-Padre.. Lo mejor... será que yo desista... por lo visto.. Apesto para esto. - dijo bajando la cabeza y apretando los guantes que traía en la mano.  
  
-¡¡YA DIJE QUE NO!!- dijo alzando un poco de mas la voz y levantándose de golpe de su asiento  
  
-esta bien... esta bien... no es para que te enojes... - trato de calmar Duo a su padre.  
  
El padre de Duo suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento –si partes hoy en la noche tardaras solo un día en llegar-  
  
-¿Partir?, ¿Tu mejor hombre no esta aquí?  
  
-Claro que no..... mi mejor hombre esta en la ciudad para las operaciones más difíciles.-  
  
-Y si esta para las operaciones más difíciles... ¿no iré yo a arruinarle todo?- pregunto ya impaciente.  
  
-Créeme hijo..... tú eres una operación difícil. -  
  
-humm... y con lo que mi padre cree en mi menos difícil seré- dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzando los brazos, su padre solo rió.  
  
-Créeme Duo.. El te enseñara.. por que te enseñara... -  
  
-Padre... por que no quieres que renuncie a esto... la verdadera razón... dímela... - dijo sosteniendo la mirada violeta.  
  
-Por que... - su padre dudó por un momento... no... si los nervios de Duo lo traicionaban ahora... sabiendo la verdadera razón por la que no podría abandonar a la organización seria peor –por que tu no fracasaras..... lo sé- contesto al fin.  
  
Fueron las ultimas palabras que le dio su padre antes de mandarlo en el primer vuelo que partía para la ciudad.  
  
Duo recargo su codo en la ventanilla para observar el paisaje, que no era otra cosa que las nubes. Se puso a pensar, ¿qué rayos era lo que estaba haciendo solo para estar un poco mas cerca de su padre?. Ahora era un especie de estudiante de ladrón.. y malo para acabarla.  
  
Muy bien, lo admitía, esa no había sido su mejor idea; primeramente por que pesar de que creyó que al estar en Zero podría ver mas a su padre no era así, si lo veía... cada vez que fallaba en la estúpida prueba de simulacro, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas de esas pruebas había hecho en o que iban de esos tres años, y lo llamaba para llamarle la atención.  
  
Segundo, ¡¡el no servia para eso!!... claro que antes no lo sabia; lo peor de todo es que en las clases (dadas por Milliardo quien era el que lo entrenaba) no fallaba en nada, todo era perfecto, pero ooooh solo ponía un solo pie en el cuarto ese de simulación y olvidaba todo lo que se suponía debía recordar.  
  
Si, si lo sabia apestaba como ladrón..... así nunca seria sucesor de su padre... ;la voz de la aeromoza indicando que se abrocharan los cinturones lo volvió a la realidad... estaba en un avión, llegando a una ciudad que no conocía, lejos de todas las personas que conocía (o suponía conocer) para que su entrenamiento fuera mejor y todo eso.  
  
-Genial... ¿cuándo mi vida se volvió tan complicada?- suspiro mientras bajaba del avión cuando este aterrizó finalmente.  
  
Duo miro el papel con la dirección del hombre –Heero Yuy...- ese seria su nuevo entrenador, si era el mejor hombre de su padre, pensó mientras le hacia la parada al taxi y se ponía mejor su chamarra pues ahí estaba lloviendo y el clima estaba demasiado fresco, entonces debía de ser ya un hombre mayor y con mucha experiencia –como no sea un amargado de primera... y que me tenga paciencia... sobre todo- murmuro el chico mientras veía el paisaje de la gran ciudad; anuncios de comercios y hoteles, demasiada gente en las calles, ruido de coches... nada del otro mundo, a excepción claro esta de que había muchísima mas gente y mucho más smog, y toda aquella lluvia que caía lentamente le daba un aspecto triste a toda esa ciudad.  
  
El taxi llego a la dirección que le había especificado, eran en su mayoría puros edificios de departamentos, edificio A, apartamento 130... - leyó mientras entraba y subía al elevador... y ¿como diablos lo entrenaría en un departamento...? ¿Por que su papá,... es decir, el jefe lo había enviado a con su mejor hombre y no lo había dejado renunciar por la paz mental de su padre, y su propia paz...?, llego a la puerta... "bien Duo... esta es tu ultima oportunidad... si ni el mejor hombre del jefe puede entrenarte es que estas destinado al fracaso..." se dijo antes de tocar a la puerta. Tomo aire y tocó.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta. Pero quien le abrió no fue un señor ya entrado en años y canoso como él lo imaginaba, no señor, le abrió un joven de su edad, solo unos centímetros mas alto que él, ojos azul-cobalto con una mirada seria, cabello alborotado castaño.  
  
-Diga?- pregunto al ver que Duo no decía nada mas.  
  
-Eeer...- Duo volvió a la realidad después de haber checado muy bien cada rasgo del chico –Duo Maxwell, Shinigami,- extendió su mano en señal de saludo -busco a Heero Yu....- pero no termino de decir nada mas puesto que el chico lo jalo del brazo y lo metió al departamento cerrando la puerta tras ellos inmediatamente.  
  
-No debes de decir tu nombre verdadero y el clave juntos nunca.. y mucho menos a un desconocido- le regaño el chico, su rostro estaba a escasos cinco centímetros del rostro de Duo, el cual por la sorpresa y sin haberlo planeado se había sonrojado... pero lo que a Duo le sorprendió mas fue que la voz de aquel muchacho no demostró que lo estuviera regañando, fue como si hubiera dicho "dos por dos son cuatro".  
  
-Perdón... yo soy... -  
  
-Shinigami... mi alumno- termino de decir el chico soltando por fin a Duo y caminando hacia la cocina del departamento para sacar algo del horno.  
  
-Tu... tu eres...-  
  
-Aquí en el departamento y lugares públicos mi nombre es el nombre que te dio el jefe... en misiones será Wing.- le siguió diciendo Heero. –y espero que hayas entendido...- dijo mirándolo y colocando los platos sobre la mesa.  
  
-Eh.. si... entendí...- Duo... Duo ni sabia que hacer, aquel chico llevaba la situación demasiado natural, como si fuera muy normal que él estuviera ahí.  
  
-Ahora a cenar... puedes llevar tus cosas a la recamara- le indico una puerta al fondo, Duo dio con la cabeza un si, y se encamino hacia el lugar especificado, no sin antes en el recorrido fijarse en cada detalle del departamento.  
  
Eran un departamento amplio, decorado con un gusto que no se esperaria tuviera un chico de la edad de Heero... un momento, por su apariencia Duo ya había dado por sentado que tenia su misma edad, pero que tal si era mayor y solo era bajo de estatura.  
  
-Bueno.. eso aclararia muchas cosas.- dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta mientras entraba a la unica habitación que había... un momento ¿unica?.  
  
-Ehhh.. Heero...- llamo su atención al volver a la cocina donde Heero servia en una copa algo de vino.  
  
-Que sucede?- le contesto el chico sin siquiera levantar la mirada para darle la cara.  
  
-Yo dormire en la cama-  
  
-Claro...-  
  
-Y usted dormira en el sofa?- pregunto Duo, el sofa de ese departamento no se veia nada comodo para dormir...  
  
-No... en la cama...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Hay suficiente espacio para los dos- dijo esta vez mirándolo de nuevo –y al menos que quieras dormir en el sofa...- dijo dándole a entender que era compartir la cama o dormir en el suelo.  
  
Duo ya no dijo mas, se sento en el pequeño comedor mirando a Heero, se comportaba tal y como un adulto lo haria... y eso tampoco le gustaba... que tal si era un adulto pervertido?... "muy bien Duo... ya deja de echar a volar tanto esa imaginación que tienes" se dijo para evitar ponerse a pensar en mas cosas...  
  
-Espero te guste la cena... si no.. creo que hay pizza congelada en el frezzer...- dijo colocándole el plato frente de el...ostras...  
  
Duo miro al plato y después a Heero, quien se sento frente de el y comenzo a comer, Duo no apartaba la mirada, es que... era verdad! Todos sus modales eran de un adulto!, y ademas... que había escuchado de las ostras.. sí, que eran un afrodisiaco.. eso había escuchado...  
  
-Ahora que pasa?- pregunto Heero al ver que el muchachito no comia.  
  
-Ehh.. me preguntaba... cuantos años tienes?-  
  
-16...-  
  
-Mi edad...-  
  
-Eso creo- le contesto sin inmutarse.  
  
-Pero... con esa edad nadie sospecha que vives solo?-  
  
Heero dio media sonrisa –he manejado bien la situación... si alguien pregunta por mis padres les contesto que trabajan y cosas asi... eso es basico para ocultar la identidad...-  
  
-Ya veo...-  
  
-No vas a comer? O preparo otra cosa?- pregunto con la misma inexpresiva voz.  
  
-Eh... no tengo hambre U no te molestes-  
  
-Como gustes...-  
  
-Y dime.. como empezare a entrenar?-  
  
-Luego yo te dire.. primero quiero ver que tantas son tus habilidades- Heero ya había terminado su cena y ahora bebia de la copa de vino.  
  
-Mmmm... bebes?-  
  
-Una copa de vino no hace daño...- contesto. – no gustas?-  
  
-Eh no...- la mente de Duo no dejaba de unir cosas... la cama... las ostras... y ahora el vino... sí, su mente ya había declarado oficialmente "este tipo me quiere violar"  
  
-Es hora de dormir...-  
  
-O.o... eh??-  
  
-Mañana... tenemos clases... ya estas inscrito en el colegio al que voy yo... ¿creias que no ibas a ir a la escuela?-  
  
-"la verdad si..." eh... no claro que no nnU ""no tendría yo tanta suerte"-  
  
-Anda...- le dijo antes de meterse al baño, Duo fue a la recamara y comenzo a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la pijama, ese chico si que era raro.. tenia su edad y lo trataba como si fuera su padre.... miro a la cama y paso saliva... de todos modos eso no le gustaba!! . ojala que su mente estuviera de nuevo imaginando cosas locas como siempre lo hacia.  
  
Sin saber a que horas Heero ya había entrado a la habitación y se había metido bajo las sabanas, era cierto la cama era grande y podrían dormir los dos comodos y sin problemas.. pero...  
  
Después de salir del baño Duo imito a Heero metiendose a la cama, la respiración el chico era pausada, indicándole a Duo que dormia... cerro los ojos.. el tambien trataria de dormir... demo.. por si las dudas dormiria dándole la cara a Heero. Miro la cara de ese chico... durante todo el rato no había mostrado expresión alguna... seria por eso que era el mejor hombre de su padre?...  
  
Sin saber a que horas se quedo profundamente dormido.. soñando que estaba en una prueba mas en el simulador.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Holis n.n, dejen reviews porfis a ver que les parece estta nueva idea que traigo ..  
  
Matta ne!!!! (ya no pongo el correo por que lo quitta ¬¬U) 


	2. capitulo 2

ENSEÑAME

Capitulo 2

-Despierta... oye.. despierta...- Heero de nueva cuenta movió el cuerpo de Duo, vaya! Si que dormía pesado, todo lo contrario a él que tenia el sueño demasiado ligero lo que le ayudaba a estar alerta casi todo el tiempo.

-QUE TE DESPIERTES BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!- le grito con fuerza y con todo el aire que le dieron sus pulmones, pudo jurar que el cabello de la frente de Duo se sacudió lentamente por su grito, pero él... seguía dormido a pierna suelta.

Parecía que se había quedado dormido hasta hacia muy poco tiempo cuando comenzó a despertar, algo lo molestaba, pero él quería seguir durmiendo...

-Despiértate... despiértate... - de nueva cuenta lo zarandeó, y Duo pareció moverse para despertar, pero Heero estaba demasiado equivocado solo murmuro algo como "déjame dormir Zech" dándose la vuelta acomodándose mejor.

Heero ya se estaba impacientando, si no fuera por toda la paciencia que debía tener ya hubiera despertado a ese baka con varios balazos de su pistola... aunque dudaba que eso lo despertara.

-Vas a ver si despiertas o no... - murmuro Heero sonriendo, salió del cuarto y volvió con una cubeta donde se podían divisar varios cubos de hielo.

Se paro a un lado de la cama donde el chico de cabellos largos aun seguía durmiendo placenteramente, sonrió con malicia para después echar sobre el muchacho el balde de agua fría.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH- despertó sobresaltado Duo al sentirse húmedo y frió, tardo en darse cuenta donde estaba hasta que vio a Heero parado a su derecha con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Al fin... si no estuvieras respirando hubiera jurado que estarías muerto en lugar de dormido... -

-Por que me mojaste???- pregunto mientras se tocaba toda el pijama mojado.

-Por que no te despertaste de otra forma... - contesto como si nada Heero.

-Me pudiste haber hablado... - siguió diciéndole aun molesto Duo.

-Siiiiiiii... claroooooooo.... tu que crees que hice primero??- dijo mostrando impaciencia por primera vez.

Duo resoplo enojado, por mas que renegara eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que ahora se encontraba totalmente empapado y ya tiritaba del frió, miro a su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche de su lado y marcaba exactamente las 4:15 a.m.

-Y que demonios hacemos despiertos a las 4 de la madrugada?- pregunto sin dejar de temblar. -¿no me vas a decir que nuestra escuela entra a las 5 de la mañana verdad?-

Heero ahora se estaba colocando una sudadera encima de la camiseta blanca que traía puesta, después de colocársela le respondió a Duo –a esta hora acostumbro correr todos los días, y sí, como supondrás mientras estés bajo mi entrenamiento también tu lo harás.

-noooooo- remilgo Duo –las noches se hicieron para dormir no para correr-

Heero miro a Duo, este le sostuvo la mirada, sin decir nada Heero fue hasta Duo y le comenzó a quitar la camisa de la pijama.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah...- Duo se puso totalmente rojo –que crees que haces???. Déjame, déjame!!!- Duo luchaba por quitarse a Heero, y Heero por quitarle la camisa de la pijama.

-Tonto!, si conservas la ropa mojada te vas a enfermar...- dijo al final quitándole la pijama. –el agua esta caliente.. date un baño... y no te tardes...- le dijo nuevamente secamente, pues mas bien era una orden que una simple sugerencia.

Duo tardo unos segundos en analizar lo que había pasado, se puso aun mas rojo si eso era posible y ya sin remilgar se paro de la cama y entro al baño donde termino de desnudarse... ¿por qué su mente insistía en decirle que ese chico quería algo sexualmente hablando con él?. Aunque nunca se detuvo a pensar en que tal si era al revés ¿si inconscientemente él era el que quería algo con Heero?...

Al salir del baño el aroma del desayuno le llego... demo.. quien tenia ganas de desayunar a las 4:30 de la mañana?, su estomago le contesto por el al gruñir cuando el olor de hizo mas presente.. recordó que no había cenado nada anoche (no quiso ni le apeteció probar las ostras) por lo que no era raro que tuviera hambre tan temprano.

Saco de su maleta pues aun no desempacaba su traje deportivo, y con pasos algo perezosos se lo puso.

-achú- estornudo mientras rascaba su nariz... ojala no se fuera a enfermar por el matinal baño de agua fría cortesía de Heero...

Después salió a la pequeña cocina donde Heero ya terminaba de colocar el desayuno, huevo frito con algo de ensalada, jugo de naranja, una jarra de leche, y el acababa de poner dos platos con un pan tostado en la mesa.

-Quieres café?, te vendría bien si quieres terminar de despertar...- añadió al ver como Duo se restregaba un ojo y bostezaba.

-No...- contesto sentándose y llevándose la tostada a la boca –el café hace que te pongas de malas por tanta cafeína.-

-mmm... ten... dijo tendiéndole un vaso de agua al que le hecho una pastilla que comenzó a efervecer en cuanto hizo contacto con el liquido.

Duo miro al vaso. –aaaaah ¿por que siempre dudas de lo que te doy...? no te voy a envenenar!!- dijo Heero perdiendo la paciencia por segunda vez en solo una hora... raro en él.

-Entonces que es?- dijo tomando el vaso.

-Vitamina C....- contesto Heero tomando asiento y sirviéndose leche –si te voy a tener que despertar diario con agua fría deberás tomar mucha si no te quieres enfermar...-

-Ah no!... despiértame como la gente normal...-

-Tú no duermes como la gente normal..- contesto Heero bebiendo de su vaso.

El silencio que era una aparente tregua mientras comían entre los dos se hizo presente, cuando hubo acabado el desayuno Heero recogió los platos, faltaban exactamente 10 minutos para que dieran las 5 a.m. Duo se quedo sentando, tenia sueño... quería volver a la cama...

-Bien... tu lavaras eso cuando lleguemos.. andando...- le dijo mientras iba a la puerta y la abría.

Duo no se movió de donde estaba, y dio un gran bostezo, Heero suspiro, dio media vuelta acercándose a Duo, tomo su trenza y la jalo –dije: andando!—

-auch... auch... oyeeeeeeee!!!- se quejo Duo sin quedarle de otra mas que caminar como le había ordenado Heero antes, cuando lo hubo sacado del departamento Heero lo soltó.

-Eres desobediente... remilgoso y flojo...- le hizo notar Heero.

-No... mas bien que no me levanto nunca a esta hora... nadie antes me había bañado en agua fría.. y tu das muchas ordenes- inquirió Duo para defenderse.

-Camina...- volvió a ordenar Heero, ¡¡¡Dios!!! ¡¡Nunca se había desesperado como en esta ocasión!!... quizá por que siempre había estado solo y había hecho las cosas a su manera, sin que nadie le replicara de lo que hacia.

Las calles lucían solitarias a esas horas, llegaron a una pequeña plaza no muy lejos del departamento cuando Heero comenzó a trotar, Duo imagino que Heero le ordenaría que el hiciera lo mismo, si que sin que le dijera nada también trotó.

Sin que Duo lo supiera Heero tomo el tiempo desde que escucho que Duo comenzó a probar, quería tomar su velocidad poco a poco, una vuelta... no era mal el tiempo que el chico hacia, ahora en lugar de trotar aumento la velocidad ahora corriendo, con gusto comprobó que Duo lo había imitado, una vuelta... nada mal, por lo menos la agilidad del chico era buena, corrieron otras veces alrededor de la plaza, hasta que Heero se detuvo, Duo choco contra el pues iba a sus espaldas.

-aah... aaah..- Duo se doblo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por la corrida.

-Sígueme...- dijo Heero sin hacer ningún comentario mas, se encamino hasta un edificio cercano a el que lucia totalmente abandonado.

-mandón!!- refunfuño Duo agarrando aire de nueva cuenta y siguiendo a Heero.

Al entrar Heero se doblo entre unas cajas que parecían mas bien basura y saco un pequeño maletín de ejercicios, vio hacia atrás a ver si Duo le seguía y sin saber por que sonrió al ver que el chico seguía con sus ojos violáceos cada movimiento que hacia.

-Y eso...?- señalo el maletín, si lo admitía, era demasiado curioso.

-Ya lo verás... ahora... arriba...- subieron las escaleras, si Duo creía que con la corrida había tenido suficiente ejercicio nunca se detuvo en pensar que Heero lo pondría a subir todo ese tramo de escalera, llegaron hasta la azotea del edificio.

Ahí el aire era mas frió, y sin querer movía el cabello de ambos a su compás, Heero puso en el suelo el maletín deportivo y se agacho para buscar algo en ella, saco una especie de muñequera negra y de un lado asomaba una flecha plateada, Duo la reconoció de inmediato.

-oye... ¿para que voy a necesitar eso?- pregunto mientras Heero tomaba su muñeca y se la ponía.

-Es por si las dudas... ahora... quiero que brinques de aquí hasta allá- señalo la azotea del edificio continuo.

Duo miro con sorpresa a Heero, pero este solo lo miro con una cara de "lo harás aunque nos estemos aquí todo el santo día".

-Ya que...- suspiro resignado mientras comenzaba a correr, dio un salto esperando que la velocidad que había agarrado fuera la suficiente, cerro los ojos mientras viajaba por el aire, cayo limpiamente sobre la otra azotea. Fue hasta que siento el suelo nuevamente en sus pies que abrió de nuevo sus ojos, una risa nerviosa se asomo por sus labios, lo había logrado.

-Jejejeje, ¿ves? Fue cosa fácil!- le grito a Heero quien lo miraba desde la otra azotea.

-Bien... ahora regresa si es que quieres bajar... ese edificio no tiene puerta.-

-pues si no me queda de otra... pero.. quiero ver si tu puedes saltar igual...- pretexto tonto pero quería tomar nuevas fuerzas para el otro salto.

Heero tomo vuelo y cayo hábilmente a un lado de Duo –ves?, no debes cerrar los ojos por que si no no sabes a donde vas a caer... tuviste suerte esta vez- le dio sus puntos de vista del salto antes dado. –ahora de regreso, y no cierres los ojos...-

Duo ya ni resoplo, ni suspiro ni nada, debía de aceptar que ahora Heero era su maestro y el lo debía obedecer, se preparo para el salto y esta vez no cerro los ojos, el aire le pegaba en la cara en el trayecto y por fortuna cayo limpiamente en la azotea, minutos después le siguió Heero.

-Al menos no necesitaste esto- le dijo quitándole la muñequera antes dada, esta muñequera era solo un dispositivo que soltaba una pequeña pero resistente cuerda y se enganchaba a la parte donde lo apuntaras, Heero se lo había dado por si el salto de Duo no era exitoso, para evitar que cayera al activarlo y sujetarse del techo o la pared del edificio continuo.

-Bien... tenemos tiempo suficiente para volver a cambiarnos e irnos a la escuela- comprobó la hora en su reloj Heero.

-Tengo hambre...- confeso en voz baja Duo, tanto ejercicio inevitablemente le había dado hambre otra vez, no recibió contestación de Heero, y el camino de regreso hubiera sido muy, muy silencioso si Duo no hubiera comenzado con sus preguntas.

-Oye.. ¿tu como entraste a la organización..? digo eres muy joven...-

-Tu también eres joven y estas en ella ¿no?-

-Bueno si.. pero yo me arme a entrar... es decir...-

-Entre por que me lo propuso un antiguo conocido...- contesto Heero queriendo dar por terminada aquella conversación que para su ver no tenia por que ser, pero si sabia algo era que Duo no dejaría por sentad eso.

-Y te convertiste en el mejor hombre de la organización-

-Mas bien di y sigo dando lo mejor de mi...- contesto Heero abriendo la puerta de su departamento -Sigues teniendo hambre?- pregunto entrando a la cocina.

Duo se llevo al estomago una mano y sonrió –si... tanto correr da hambre-, después Heero regreso con un vaso que parecía algo así como licuado.

-Licuado de frutas... te llenara el estomago.. mañana desayunaremos después de correr... hoy no sabia si alcanzaría el tiempo así que por eso desayunamos antes- le dijo Heero metiéndose a la recamara, salió casi cuando Duo había tomado por completo el licuado. Traía puesto el uniforme, era un pantalón gris, camisa blanca, saco azul marino y una corbata negra, el logotipo del colegio estaba grabado al frente del saco.

-Este es el tuyo..- le aventó el uniforme que estaba en una bolsa –en tu mochila ya esta todos los útiles que podrías necesitar... y tienes exactamente 10 minutos para cambiarte- sentencio como siempre lo hacia en su tono de que todo era una orden.

Como Duo ya se había acostumbrado a que Heero solo le diera ordenes (y la verdad que se había acostumbrado en tiempo record) se metió a la recamara para cambiarse, ni pensar en bañarse si solo tenia 10 minutos para arreglarse, cepillo de nueva cuenta su cabello y lo trenzo de nuevo, el uniforme le quedo a la perfección tomo la mochila y salió, Heero ya lo esperaba recargado en la puerta de salida.

Al salir fueron abordados por una señora que Duo supuso tendría unos setenta años, sus ojos eran azules y pequeños, y su pelo era muy chino y lo traía pintado de un rojo casi naranja. –hola Heero, ya vas de nueva cuenta a la escuela ¿cierto?- le sonrió la señora.

-Si- contesto amablemente Heero.

-Y tu padre supongo sigue de viaje-

-Si, le avisaron que se quedaría otro mes en Francia, doña Esther- contesto Heero

-No te sientes solo en la casa?- aquella señora era amable cierto, pero lo que tenia de amable lo tenia de metiche.

-Oh no... y meno con mi primo que vino a quedarse este semestre- Heero atrajo del brazo a Duo a la señora que parecía que eso era lo que había querido desde el principio que comenzó con la platica.

-Aaaah, es jovencito... ya decía yo por que una jovencita traía el uniforme masculino- Duo apretó los puños, yiaaaaaaa!!! Lo que mas odiaba, que lo confundieran con una chica.

-Perdona doña Esther, pero se nos hace tarde para la escuela, hasta después- Heero se despidió con la mano y emprendió la huída llevándose aun del brazo a Duo.

-Quiere estar muy informada la señora ¿no?- comento con sarcasmo Duo cuando ya llevaban unas cuadras caminadas.

-Ella ha sido la que mas me ha dado lata desde que me mude aquí... siempre queriéndose enterar de lo que pasa o deja de pasar...- comento Heero, la escuela ya se divisaba, un colegio con las paredes rojas y adornado de un estilo casi victoriano.

-El instituto San Agustín- informo Heero cuando ya estuvieron frente a las grandes y pesadas puertas negras de metal que ahora estaban abiertas, los alumnos llegaban a esa hora que ya empezaba a aclarar, Duo miro su reloj, las 7:20... supuso entonces que entraban a las 7:30.

-HEERO!!!-se escucho una voz femenina gritar a lo lejos, Duo volteo a su derecha y vio a una chica rubia conducir una bicicleta y pedalear con fuerza hasta ellos, mientras levantaba su mano para llamar la atención de Heero de vez en cuando.

Heero volvió a tomar la mano de Duo como lo había echo al escapar de la señora que se habían encontrado en la puerta y comenzó a correr sin darle explicación mas que –tu almuerzo yo lo pago hoy pero corre!!!!- y por quien sabe cuanta vez ese día volvió a correr como loco Duo siguiéndole el paso a Heero.

Entraron a un aula donde ya había varios chicos.

-Al menos durante las clases me libro de ella..- pensó en voz alta mientras tomaba su lugar en la clase.

-adivino!, una espía internacional que nos sigue la pista- dijo Duo mientras escogía como pupitre el asiento continuo a Heero.

-Ya quisiera yo... así de un disparo y la podría echar de mi vida.. pero no... es un chiquilla que ignoro la razón me ha seguido desde que me la tope un día en un festival deportivo...-

-Uuuuh- le hizo bulla Duo – mi maestro tiene admiradoras..- sonrió después.

-hnn- dijo como contestación el buen Heero.

A los pocos minutos la campana iniciando el inicio de clases se hizo presente, tiempo después el profesor entro al aula, Duo se levanto cuando Heero saco de su mochila un papel y se lo entrego, Duo lo leyó, era el documento que indicaba que era nuevo alumno, se acerco al escritorio de profesor y se lo dio.

-Muchachos, su atención por favor... este es un nuevo alumno, Duo Maxwell, por favor si lo necesita ayúdenlo a ponerse a corriente.

Duo hizo una reverencia para presentarse, aunque mas bien con eso se sentía como una atracción de circo, pues así era como lo miraban los chicos que estaban frente a el... raro, el siempre había acudido a una escuela mixta... y claro donde el uniforme solo era un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa con el logo de la escuela.... claro que era por que se había armado a asistir a una escuela publica... aunque dudaba que hubiera podido escoger si le hubiera preguntado antes a Heero.

Miro a Heero de reojo, el era el único que parecía absorto en su mundo, e incluso había vuelto a poseer esa enigmática presencia de la primera vez que lo había visto.

Al final del primer periodo de clases el estomago le gruñía todo lo que podía, el cuerpo sobre todo las piernas le dolían a mares, y el saco del uniforme ya le había dado calor por lo que se lo había quitado, y la corbata ya estaba mas floja de lo que se debía también debido al calor que sentía.

-Tu dijiste que hoy pagarías mi almuerzo..- recordó Duo felizmente por que ya iba a comer.

-Si, pero compremos eso antes de que Relena me vea...- dijo Heero.

-Aaah, ¿así que así se llama la feliz afortunada fan tuya?

Heero lo miro casi queriéndolo asesinar –con ella tengo para que me de lata, gracias.- le dijo mientras pagaba el almuerzo que ya llevaba en su bandeja Duo, y también el de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holaaa!!! A menos de un mes de haber subido el primer capitulo subo el segundo n.n. jejejeje, no me tarde nada ne? –kary haciéndose la tonta para que nadie le diga que si se tardo-

Jejejeje, Heero... digamos que tiene múltiple personalidades vale? o.o. Quien piense que esta actuando como un padre con Duo que levante la mano –Kary es la primera en levantarla xD-

Relena... si... inevitablemente debe de estar ella para hacerle siempre la vida imposible al buen Heero.

Para los que no están acostumbrados con mis raras frases –yo me arme a entrar- significa que Duo insistió e insistió e insistió para que lo metieran a la organización....

Bueno y ahora a responder reviews ñ.ñ (ya me gustó la cosa de responder los reviews xD).

**Terry Maxwell** jajajajajajajaja, ya me quieres poner esmoquin y cada vez que digas quiero mas sacar el capitulo de quien sabe donde? O.o, jajajaj xD, gracias por leerlo hermanita-cuñis.

**Mirai Maxwell** jejejeje, pues... si, Heero se las da de grandecito, pero hasta la fecha yo no se si es pervertido o no... jejejejeje, digamos que en su casa el tiene el control de todo por lo que actúa algo mayor de lo que aparenta.... en la escuela es otro.. y... god! Tiene demasiadas personalidades .

**Lady Une Barton** Ladyyyyyyyyy vuelve!!!!!!! Primero tu, luego Terry... al rato me van a dejar solita T.T. Que beno que te haya gustado el fic , si, ya ves yo guardo taaaaaanta locura que de alguna manera tengo que sacarla :P.

**Karin** no se vio completo el review ToT y tanto que me gusta leer tus reviews buaaaaaaaaa.... ojala que si vuelves a poner uno si se vea .

**Hisae** hey, es bueno verte por acá también n.n, ojala leas este fic y los demás hasta su final.

**Dark** alguien quien me conoce muy bien!!!, si, con mis fics nunca es lo que aparenta ser o le doy un giro inesperado, jojojojo, pero no te preocupes, no lastimare a mis bishies favoritos... por ahora.

**Oriko Asakura** jejejeje, si, si, ese mes de junio fue fatídico para mi, pero no problem ustedes no se podrán librar de Kary-chan tan fácilmente. Jajajaja, la imaginación de Duo como la de cualquier adolescente común XD.... y no... jejeje, si la descripción que hice del padre de Duo se asemeja a Heero, pero no era el jejejeje, gracias por leer.

**Hikaru Itsuko** jajajajaja, pues ya viste, ya lo hizo perder la paciencia, cosa que al pobre de Heero nunca le había pasado (si, ni siquiera con la Relela).

**Feith Aisha** jejejeje, siiii wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! –Kary se suelta corriendo en círculos dando vueltas-

**Kiri** para tener estas "geniales" ideas pues... tomo un litro o mas de coca-cola diaria... veo demasiada tele... me pongo a ver el poster de Duo por casi dos horas seguidas.... y si!! Estoy obsesionada con Heero y Duo.... que digo, con Gundam Wing completamente!!! No se preocupen no pondre a Heero de perver... demo no me den ideas XD. Heero le dara a Duo como ya se vio en este capitulo un entrenamiento muy urbano, como carece de toda la tecnología del centro de la organización se las tiene que ingeniar n.n. Arigato por leer!!

**Aguila Fanel** jejeje, no actualice tan rápido como me pidieron demo.. compréndanme tengo esta, la de durmiendo con el enemigo, compro tu amor, un capitulo pendiente de crónica de un secuestro que le debo a Kiri, dos historias originales, un fic que comencé con una amiga, otro fic original con otra amiga, mas la de ¿y donde esta el novio?... o sea.... . ya se que quien me lo manda escribir tanto demo... comprendan si mantuviera esas ideas en mi cabecita simplemente explotaría T.T.

**Carmín** GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW MAMITA LINDA!!! Jejejeje no te preocupes prometo no hacer sufrir **demasiado** a los niñios n.n.

O.O. Dios, demasiados reviews jejejejeje, ocupo casi una hoja para contestarlos, demo ya me gustó hacer esto xD y si mas reviews, que vivan los reviews!!!

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVORCITOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Matta ne!!


	3. capitulo 3

ENSEÑAME

Capitulo 3

Cualquiera que hubiera visto comer a Duo hubiera jurado que lo tenian amarrado y si un mes sin comer y es que su comida desaparecia de la bandeja casi en cuestion de segundos.

La cafeteria del instituto era bastante amplia y entre todo el barullo que armaban los chicos con las chicas (pues la cafeteria y la biblioteca eran los unicos lugares en los que se permitia que las chicas y los chicos estuvieran juntos) era muy poco probable que se encontrara a Relena, claro... si es que estaba de suerte y el detector invisible que Relena parecia poseer en su cabeza para localizarlo fallaba.

-Si sigues comiendo asi te vas a terminar ahogando...- observo Heero quien se estaba preguntando si Duo seria igual de rapido cuando le tocara alguna misión.

-No, estoy bien- contesto muy sonriente Duo sin dejar de comer.

-Y tampoco se habla con la boca llena...-

-Sí... papá...- le contesto Duo algo molesto por como actuaba Heero con el. Dios! Ya ni Zech, que era mucho mayor que el se comportaba asi cuando vivian juntos.

Heero fruncio los labios -no soy tu padre.. solo te digo las consecuencias de tus actos...-

-Eso lo haria mi padre...-

-Bien!! atragántate, ahógate y muérete- sentencio Heero poniendole a su voz ese efecto que hacia que tu piel se pusiera de gallina, o al menos la de Duo se puso asi.

Duo se puso muy serio, tomo algo de su jugo de manzana y despues miro a Heero -eso tambien me lo ha dicho mi papá!!- le contesto con una sonrisa no pudiéndola retener por mas tiempo.

-Ahí esta, ahí esta- grito una vocecilla algo chillona, Duo pudo constatar como la piel de Heero palidecio un poco.

-Ay no...- murmuro Heero llevandose una mano a su frente y bajando al cabeza.

-Eh?...- Duo apenas iba a voltear para saber el motivo de aquella reaccion de Heero cuando la chica rubia que se habian encontrado por la mañanas hizo aparicion a un lado de la mesa.

-Heero, por la mañana no me viste??- pregunto la chica, se veia realmente dolida.

-Hnn.. en la mañanas vengo dormido...- contesto Heero colocando su barbilla sobre la mano y volteando para el lado contrario al que se encontraba la chica.

-Pero si te grite, y solo te fuiste con alguien mas...- Relena miro a Duo quien la miraba, al notar que la chica volteo no desvio la mirada solo la vio con una sonrisa nerviosa -te fuiste... con ella... Heero!!- gimoteo la chica -me estas engañando con ella- dijo señalando a Duo.

"Genial... cero y van dos veces con las que me confunden con chica"- se lamento Duo por dentro, tal vez era por su pelo largo, y por que como se habia quitado el saco y corbata ahora se parecia mucho al uniforme de las chicas, aparte que al estar sentado no se notaba si traia falda o pantalon.

-engañando?- Heero miro a Relena harto -no te estoy engañando.. en primera por que ni salgo contigo y en segunda por que...-

-Aquí la engañada soy yo...- dijo Duo fingiendo una voz dulce -Heero, vengo a vivir contigo y me sales con que ya me cambiaste por una oxigenada??- Duo interpretaba muy bien el papel de novia celosa...

-Oxigenada!!- grito Relena ofendida.

-engañada...?- repitio Heero, ¿habia escuchado mal?... espere un minuto... Duo habia dicho que el era su novia???.

-si, eres oxigenada!!!- le dijo Duo cada vez mas divertido de ver lo rapido que se habia puesto furiosa la chica, miro de reojo a Heero quien parecia estar en estado de shock.

-pues tu... tu eres una plana!!- le grito Relena tratando de defenderse.

-Pues no creo que Heero opine lo mismo!!.. y aqui la "ofendida" soy yo!! estas coqueteando con mi novio!!!-

-el no se ve muy feliz de ser tu novio- inquirio Relena, se le acaba su defensa para la pelea aquella.

-mm, eso lo veremos... Heero bonito- Duo encariño la voz -dime.. verdad que estas a gusto conm....- Duo se cayo al ver la mirada asesina de Heero.

-Relena, ya deja esta pelea estupida!...-

-pero Heero... ella empezo...- le contesto Relena.

-Ella no es ella.. es el!!... le dijo Heero entre dientes y mirando a Duo como queriendole decir "cuenta tus horas de vida"

-AAAH!!!- grito la chica llevandose ambas manos a la boca -eres gay!!!-

-NO SOY GAY!!!- grito Heero sin percatarse de que lo habia hecho subiendo mucho el tono de voz, por lo que toda la cafeteria (incluyendo las señoras que trabajan sirviendo la comida) se habia quedado callada y miraba en direccion a su mesa.

Duo decidio llevar su jueguito un poco mas lejos, como lo pudo apreciar claramente Heero. –oh vamos Heero.. no le niegues al mundo nuestro amor...-

Ahora si que la mirada de Heero expreso la frase "preparate para morir!!!!", y asi vio a todo el mundo que se le había quedado viendo, todos voltearon a otra parte al sentir la mirada asesina de Heero. Luego miro a Relena que se batía a un duelo de miradas con un Duo que en cuanto dejaba de ver a Heero volvia a sonreir solo para ver que tan facil era hacer renegar a la muchacha.

La verdad era que ya estaba hasta la coronilla de que la chiquilla lo siguiera, vio a Duo... de inmediato comenzo a analizar la situación ¿y si le seguia el juego...? tal vez la chica se desilusionaría y lo dejaria en paz... aunque tambien estaba que... bueno... a el no le gustaba Duo... pero... si era por su paz (que no era mucha considerando que tenia una misión casi cada tres dias en donde podia perder la vida) el costo no era tan alto.

Relena miraba a Heero, queria una respuesta.

-No soy gay...- dijo calmadamente volviendo a tomar su asiento –solo... el es el unico chico que me gusta... –

En primera Duo no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Dios! Ni siquiera podia creer que Heero lo había dicho... y en segunda... lo había dicho de una manera tan suave... que incluso el por un momento creyo lo que su maestro había dicho.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado presente ese dia en la cafeteria hubiera podido constatar que un "ooooh" general se dejo escuchar por todo el colegio, asi mismo como la cara de Relena adopto un gesto de sorpresa y salio corriendo llorando y se fue a encerrar a los baños y solo el conserje la pudo sacar cuando uso sus llaves maestras para abrir los baños del ala oeste.

Para Heero era mejor que toda la escuela lo mirara raro al pasar por cualquier lado a tener pegada a Relena casi todo el dia, aunque el que no opinaba igual era Duo.

-genial... todos me ven raro...- dijo, llevaba la cabeza baja y solo miraba de reojo a las personas que pasaban y lo miraban.

-tu comenzaste esto.. no te quejes.- le hizo saber su punto de vista Heero.

-tu me seguiste la corriente...-

-lo unico que me preocupa es la clase de educación física...- siguió hablando Heero para si mismo.

-¿eh?... ¿por que?-

-por que...- Heero lo miro queria agregar algo mas pero solo callo –no te apartes de mi- fue lo unico que dijo antes de entrar al vestidor de chicos.

En cuanto entro Duo comprendio a lo que se referia Heero, todos los chicos lo miraban como si fuera carne fresca antes los leones. Heero no temia por el, el se sabia defender, pero... aun dudaba de la capacidad de defenderse de Duo.

Los comentarios de los chicos tampoco se hicieron esperar "no me lo esperaba de Heero" "pues malos gustos no tiene" "me pregunto si esta nuevecito" y cosas por el estilo era lo que escuchaba Duo, este solo atino a abrazarse a la espalda de Heero como niño pequeño, era una extraña mania de autoprotección que tenia, y que nadie se la había podido quitar.

-faltemos a esta clase...- dijo Duo.

-si quiere tu puedes faltar... si faltamos los dos.. alimentaremos la mente de esos pervertidos- le contesto Heero.

Era un buen punto el de Heero, penso Duo, pero aun asi, no le gustaba como lo miraban todos esos chicos. Se dio cuenta tambien que estando detrás de Heero era el lugar mas seguro por el momento, pero tambien recordo que Zech siempre le decia que no toda la vida alguien mas estaria ahí para ayudarlo a enfrentar cualquier situación que se le pudiera avecinar.

Asi que, agarrando aire se separo de Heero, y sin mirar a nadie se cambio con el uniforme deportivo del colegio y tomo la clase de educación física, evitando pensar en todas las miradas que sentia en la nunca mientras la clase era dada.

Al salir de clases toda la escuela seguia mirándolos igual, como si fueran la atracción principal de un circo, Duo seguia mirando simplemente al suelo para ignorarlos, veia de vez en cuando de reojo a Heero pero este miraba al frente, parecia que simplemente no le importaba como lo miraban, y de hecho asi era.

Ojala el pudiera ser tambien de oidos sordos a lo que los demas decian... de nuevo ¿cuándo, cuando su vida se había complicado tanto?. Apenas hacia un tiempo el era un adolescente comun con no mas problemas que el examen de matemáticas del dia siguiente...

-estoy muerto!- se quejo cuando entraron al departamento y se dejo caer en el sillon.

Heero seguia pensativo, se llevo una mano a la barbilla –creo que no lo pense muy bien- hablo para el mas que para Duo.

El chico de ojos violáceos solo lo miro... ¿qué no habria pensado bien ese sujeto, que se veia que tenia cada movimiento previamente calculado?

-oh bueno... ya despues lo arreglare..-

-eh... arreglar que?- pregunto Duo para sentirse tambien incluido en la conversación.

-el alboroto que se armara despues del dia de hoy...- contesto como si nada Heero –ahora ven.. quiero que estudies los planos de la mansión a la que entraremos esta noche...-

-que?... me mandaras a una misión... yo.. yo nunca he salido a una misión verdadera.. siempre he estado en el simulador- dijo Duo, se había puesto nervioso inmediatamente.

-ese creo que ha sido el problema desde siempre...-

Duo tenia cara de berrinche –no quiero ir...-

-vas a ir... no es de querer...-

-no quiero ir...-

Heero lo miro de nuevo con ojos de pistola... –si voy pues...- y se sento a leer los planos en la mesa donde los había puesto Heero.

Para antes de la medianoche, con el plano dándole vueltas en la cabeza (signo de que ya se lo habia aprendido) y con solo unos sándwich de atun en el estomago, salieron con la vestimenta negra, pero en cuanto salieron Heero trepo a la primera azotea que vio, diciéndole a Duo que era mas seguro ir asi que por otra parte, ademas que el lugar al que iban no estaba tan lejos.

Eso no le sorprendió a Duo, dado que los departamentos donde vivia Heero era en zona residencial.

La casa a la que iban a robar esa noche era una gran mansión, por fuera se parecia un poco a la fachada del edificio principal del colegio San Agustín, aunque era de esperarse pues en esa ciudad había muchas casas antiguas, y Duo no dudaba que el colegio tambien hubiera sido parte de una casa similar a esa antes de ser convertido en escuela.

Treparon fácilmente el muro que ofrecia una cierta protección a la casona, pese a que Duo solo podia ver los ojos de Heero (la capucha que llevaba era lo unico que permitia ver) supo que Heero no titubeaba, ni mucho menos tenia miedo, todo lo contrario a Duo.

Subieron hasta un balcon, siempre avanzando cuando Heero daba la señal, al llegar al balcon Duo penso que la misión seria pan comido, hasta que sintio las manos de Heero en su cabeza jalándolo hacia abajo.

-abajo, tonto!- susurro.

-auch... por que.. aquí nadie nos ve...-

-¿qué no ves la luz que esta patrullando la casa?- justo había dicho eso Heero cuando una gran luz (Duo juro que era parecidísima a las que usaban en las cárceles para patrullar) paso, Heero le cedio el paso a Heero para que abriera las puertas corredizas del balcon. Y asi lo hizo, con sumo cuidado, entraron.

Heero camino hasta una cama, donde dormia una ancianita, Heero saco una mano con cuidado (como si la viejecita fuera de cristal) y dejo al descubierto un gran diamante.

-tomalo...- dio la indicación apenas susurrando, solo moviendo los labios.

Duo al principio creyo que bromeaba, ¿robarle a una ancianita?... eso... eso era imposible, pero al ver ueHeero de nuevo insistia supo que no estaba bromeando.

-no puedo...- dijo tambien sin emitir sonido.

-hazlo...- era bueno que ambos supieran leer los labios a la perfeccion.

-es solo una viejita indefensa....-

Heero rodo los ojos –tu coge el anillo- volvio a insistir, que parecia era lo unico que hacia con ese pequeño rebelde que le habian asignado como alumno.

-que no...-

-que lo hagas...-

Y justo antes de que Duo volviera a reclamar que era injusto robarle a una viejecita por la puerta entraron los vigilantes y los rodearon... y la viejecita desperto con una sonrisa que ya no la hacia parecer para nada a una viejecita indefensa.

-Deben de ser de la organización Zero....- dijo, parecia que disfrutaba del momento, Heero pasaba su mirada de los guardias (que calculo serian unos diez) a Duo, este lucia sorprendido y lo que era mucho peor en aquella situación desprevenido. –no mentire al decir que no los esperaba...-

Si Heero se ponia a pelear corria el riesgo de poner el peligro a Duo, y (le molestaba recordar eso) el memorando que le habian enviado antes de su llegada decia claramente "protegerlo ante todo"... asi que sin mas levanto las manos dándose por vencido ante la azorada mirada de su compañero.

-UNA INDEFENSA ANCIANITA ¿NO?- le grito Heero quien estaba a espaldas de el, gracias a un golpe desprevenido para ambos, que los dejo inconscientes los atraparon, y cuando se despetaron se dieron cuenta de que los habian atado de los brazos y dejado colgado sobre algo que parecia ser hierro fundido.

-yo que iba a saber que no era tan indefensa como yo creia....- se defendio Duo, aunque sabia que no podia defenderse de nada... había metido la pata... en una misión verdadera!.

EL movimiento de Heero por zafarse hacia que ambos se balancearan y estuvieran demasiado juntos cadera con cadera (n/a: o mejor dicho pompas con pompas xD)(n/D: aaay ya vas a empezar a meterte en los fics...)(n/a: no lo puedo evitar xD).

-oye... no te muevas... me lastimas los brazos!- se quejo Duo, la verdad era que sus brazos estaban bien, lo que le molestaba era la cercania de sus traseros...(n/a: muajajajajajajaja xD)

Mas Heero no le respondio, Duo esperaba al menos un regaño.. pero ni eso... –cuando te diga tres te giras hacia mi y te agarras fuertemente.... a menos que te quieras caer a nuestro pequeño jacuzzi cortesía del enemigo...- le dijo Heero.

-bien....-

-1...2....3...- Duo sintio que ya no tenia soporte en las manos y que caia, con la agilidad y velocidad adquirida en los entrenamientos se dio media vuelta y alcanzo a sujetarse a Heero de precisamente... su cadera.

-y... ahora señor genio?- dijo Duo al ver que no había cambiado nada su situación... solo su cambio de pose... por un momento le parecio que Heero iba a caer tambien de la cuerda (no se explicaba como se había podido desatar solo) y despues sintio que se balanceaban.... para finalmente caer en una parte segura.

No supo a ciencia cierta si Heero lo hizo adrede, pero a pesar de que todo indicaba que Duo iba a ser el colchon amortiguador cuando cayeran, Heero giro (n/a: xD muajajaja y no lo hice de adrede lo juro!!!) para ser él, el que cayera sobre el piso duramente.

-ya me puedes soltar...- le dijo Heero, Duo seguia aferrado a el como si de eso consistiera salvar su vida.

-eh....- algo apenado se levanto.

-ahora si no te molesta tambien eso, debo de ir a terminar la misión....-

-te ayudo!....-

-no.. tu te regresas, Shinigami.... –dijo friamente, como si estuviera resentido con Duo por haberlo echo fallar en la misión...

-genial Duo... siempre metes la pata...- dijo pateando el suelo con enojo.

Asi que no le quedo mas remedio que regresar a casa.

Y Heero regreso como una hora despues, todo lleno de sangre, y tambien parecia a ver estado en una casa que estaba reconstruyendo o tirando... Duo adivino... había volado la casa en pedazos...

-toma...- le avento el diamante... –mas vale que lo cuides... hasta que lo entreguemos...-

-a donde vas?-

-a redactar el informe de la misión... –contesto Heero sin mucho animo, aun parecia estar resentido con Duo.

Esa noche parecio mas larga de lo que enrealidad fue, sin saberlo Duo se había quedado dormido en el sofa esperando a Heero quien tecleaba en su laptop que había situado en el antecomedor de la cocina, pero cuando desperto estaba en al recamara.

-levante... iremos a correr....-

A empezar un nuevo dia semejante al anterior...... pero si Duo creia que la escuela había sido una pesadilla ayer, no conto con el dia de hoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Llego la hora de dar la cara y contestar reviews:

Kiri Miyamoto: hello!!! Deseo cumplido niña linda . Heero dijo que es novio de Duo xD... aunque como dijo el "creo que no pense bien las cosas"

Uru Yuy: gracias amiga por tu apoyo , espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

Natchan: jajajajaja, vamos sin la Relela se acabaria la diversión de verla sufrir ne?

Oriko Asakura: los pondre a hacer ejercicio muajajajajaja.. -le salen colita y cuernos a Kary-, gracias por leerme nn.

Carmín: si... creo que a mi se me da bien la comedia, jejejjejejeje jojojojojojojo –mas risa de loca-

Kana-chan: linda y querida sobrina, como ves, ya actualice este fic despues de tanto tiempo de dejarlo al olvido, pero es que no me sueltan la compu.. extraño a Hee-chan!!!! (¬¬ yo no te extraño...) hablaba de mi laptop. Baka ¬¬.. pero ahora que lo pienso.. prestame la tuya onnisan!!!, sigueme dejando reviews no seas timida, que mira que no se de donde lo sacaste –mira a Duo-

Ann Saotomo: gracias, me siento muy halagada de que te gusten mis locas ideas n.n. actualizare mas seguido si puedo este fic para que no te deje intrigada.

Dark Angel: o.o fuiste tu la que me pone retos y retos ne niña??? ¬.¬... mala ninia, mala, mala xD........ ne no es cierto, si habra lemmon.... jojojojojo os lo prometo!!!! Pero paciencia, paciencia...

Bueno es todo por hoy amigos!!! No tengo mas que agregar que gracias por soportar mis largas ausencias, pero como ya prometi, acabare todos mis fics!!!!..... solo que no creo que este año xD.

Esto... les dire algo.. habra 3x4..... o 4x3..... o como sea... anímense y escriban como creen que entraran Trowa, Quatre y Wufei a mi fic xD, doy premios a la que le atine... tu no Kana, que tu si sabes como entraran.

DEJEN REVIEWS QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA APLASTAR EL BOTON DE REVIEWS.. Y SI NO LAS DEJA PUES INTÉNTELE AL DIA SIGUIENTE!

Matta ne!!!!


	4. capitulo 4

ENSEÑAME

Capitulo 4

El visitar la oficina del director teniendo tan solo un día de estancia en ese colegio si que era una marca, pensaba Duo mientras ocupaba el asiento continuo a Heero quien en cuanto se sentó apoyo su mano en la cabeza y cerro los ojos; desde la mañana había estado sin dirigirle la palabra a menos que fueran ordenes o algo semejante, Duo supuso que Heero seguía molesto con él por la metida de pata que realizo en su primera misión.

No teniendo alguna otra cosa mas que hacer Duo se dedico a observar el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, era una habitación muy amplia, ambas paredes laterales estaban cubiertas con inmensos libreros llenos de libros que no se veian muy nuevos que digamos, Duo supuso que de ahí provenia el olor a humedad que se percibia en la oficina, justo cuando se preguntaba cuanto tiempo mas estarian esperando para ver por que los habian llamado a la dirección la puerta se abrio entrando un hombre delgaducho, con unas gafas de montura gruesa demasiadas grandes, pelo negro y unos ojos pardos.

Se sento en el escritorio que estaba frente ellos, la luz diurna entraba por el gran ventanal que estaba justo detrás del escritorio, miro tanto a Heero como a Duo, abrio una carpeta y procedio a leerla con calma, después de un rato volvio a mirarlos.

-Al parecer es la primera vez que viene a mi oficina joven Yuy...- comenzo el director.

-Vayamos al grano- dijo Heero abriendo los ojos pero sin abandonar esa postura de despreocupación.

-Eh... claro... pues tengo entendió que usted y el joven Maxwell tienen una especie de... relacion- dijo el director, Duo pudo apreciar que su voz se notaba insegura.

-Eso es...- comenzo Duo un tanto nervioso el tambien.

-Verdad- concluyo tajantemente Heero, Duo solo lo volteo a ver con la boca abierta (por supuesto que al darse cuenta de ello la cerro de inmediato).

-Bueno, como veo que no lo niega, lamento informarle que me vere en la penosa necesidad de expulsarlos a ambos.

Y por segunda vez en ese dia Duo se quedo con la boca abierta ¿lo iban a expulsar?, es decir, estaba sorprendido, jamas en su vida había sido expulsado de ninguna escuela, ni cuando echo esa bomba molotv al baño de chicas en la secundaria lo expulsaron.

-Me parece bien- contesto Heero sin inmutarse o dar prueba de que aquella noticia lo había impactado, por que de hecho no era así... bueno, solo una cosa lo había impactado, que el director de ese colegio fuera un total imbecil que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba bajo sus narices realmente en esa escuela. –Pero me tiene que dar un buen motivo....-

El director palidecio un poco –creo que es demasiado obvio ¿no es asi?- dijo mirando a Duo, Heero observo tambien al trenzado.

-Nos va a expulsar ¿porqué...?-

-Por que según las reglas de nuestra honrosa institución tener algun tipo de relacion en la escuela es motivo de expulsión-

Heero solo se paso una mano por el cabello, pero no en señal de preocupación sino queriendo demostrar que todo aquello le valia un reverendo comino.

-Bien, nos iremos de su "honrosa" institución... y tambien el donativo que hace mi padre... y el padre de mi compañero tambien-

Duo quien estaba mas callado que nunca (cosa que le sorprendio hasta el mismo) miraba a Heero y al director alternadamente, estaba seguro que no era su imaginación, aquel hombre lucia bastante nervioso.

-Joven Yuy, no puedo hacer nada en contra de las reglas, debio recordar que este colegio es un colegio catolico, donde por supuesto su revelación de ayer por la tarde no es permitida... podria perjudicar a la buena imagen...-

-Ya le dije que no hay problema conmigo, yo y mi dinero nos iremos a otra escuela donde eso no sea problema, estoy mas que seguro que a otro colegio le vendría bien ese dinero.- dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse de la silla mas un carraspeo del director lo hizo mirarlo.

"o.o manipulador" pensaba Duo mientras miraba muy interesado todos los pormenores.

-bu... bueno... siendo que es la primera falta que comete... y si promete no actuar de manera inapropiada dentro del colegio... podriamos pasarlo por alto...-

-Si eso le parece bien, a mi tambien... ahora nos retiraremos... director.- añadio Heero levantándose, Duo lo imito de inmediato.

Heero iba murmurando mientras caminaban al aula –honrosa institucion... como si no fuera bien sabido que la mitad de la escuela se coge a la otra... – alcanzo a escuchar Duo.

-oye... ¿en verdad estabas tan tranquilo ahí adentro como lo aparentabas?- pregunto Duo esperando que Heero le cotestara.

-Ese hombre no se atreveria a expulsarnos... al menos no con la gran cantidad de dinero que se supone donamos- dijo como si nada Heero mientras se acomodaba el tirante de la mochila a su hombro.

Duo se contento... por simple que pareciera estaba contento de que ya Heero le volviera a hablar (bueno estaba seguro que aquello no había sido ninguna orden).

-por cierto... ¿sabes como llegue a despertar en la cama? Recuerdo que me quede dormido en el sillon.... "o eso que se supone es un sillon"- dijo probando si Heero ya se disponia a hablarle.. o al menos contestarle.

- como a las 4 de la mañana escuche un ruido, cuando fui a ver que era me encontre con que había sido el sonido de tu cabeza a chocar contrar el suelo cuando te caiste... me sorprendi que no te hubieras despertado con semejante trancazo...-

-si.. tengo el sueño pesado... ya lo se- dijo sonriendo, Milliardo tambien le había comentado eso antes... que ni un batallon de guerra podría despertarlo.

Habían llegado al aula y apenas Duo coloco su mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta la mano de Heero se coloco encima de el. –a lo que me recuerda Duo...- le dijo Heero, se acerco a el para quedar a la altura de su oreja, mas en ese momento Duo solo podía pensar que el perfume de Heero olia maravillosamente bien "idiota, no pienses eso!!! . " se regaño mentalmente Duo...

Heero le susurro en la oreja –yo no soy tu osito de peluche- y sin decir nada mas giro la perilla entrando al salon.

-¿que?- dijo Duo un poco rojo quedándose parado ante la puerta analizando lo sucedido... ¿que había querido decir Heero con eso?.

Mas por las clases ya no pudo preguntarle a Heero por que le había dicho aquello, y en el almuerzo su raro y callado maestro se le había perdido de vista (el habia preferido no desayunar y quedarse pasando el tiempo en la azotea del edificio B).

Asi que cuando la campana anunciando el final de las clases de ese dia se escucho resonar, Duo dio gracias a Dios, se echo su mochila al hombro y salio siguiendo a Heero, este ya no le había vuelto a hablar... lo que confundio mas al pobre chico trenzado, ¿estaba o no estaba enojado con el Heero?

Nunca había sentido que su pobre cabecita iba explotar como en aquella ocasión, asi que lo que mas queria era llegar a la casa de Heero (por ahora tambien su casa) y descansar un rato, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ¿le doleria tanto por el trancazo de anoche?

Heero se paro en seco cuando vio esperándolo en las puertas del colegio (n/a: me sono a canción de magneto xD mujaja) a Relena, al parecer la chica no tenia planeado dejarlo en paz por nada del mundo.

Detrás de Relena estaba una chica de pelo negro corto quien parecia estar enfadada con el solo echo de estar ahí.

-Vamos Relena... ya deja respirar al pobre chico... yo que el ya te demandaba por acoso- dijo suspirando tratando de hacer que Relena recuperara la cordura (o al menos la dignidad) y dejara en paz al tal Yuy –ademas el ya tiene un novio muy bonito....-

-Estas diciendo que nunca podria competir con el?- pregunto Relena evidentemente ofendida.

Hilde sonrio y coloco su mano en el hombro de la rubia –yo sabia que no eras tan mensa y si me entenderias lo que te queria decir- dijo sonriendo sin importarle que Relena casi la matara con solo verla.

-ya dejate de babosadas que ahí viene Heero- dijo quitándose la mano de su disque amiga del hombro, se coloco enfrente de Heero para evitar que pasara y sonrio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de manera fria y cortante Heero, en verdad que ahora no estaba de humor para soportar a la chiquilla esa.

-No te creo...- dijo desafiándolo con la mirada, Hilde solo suspiro y rodo los ojos en señal de enfado y se quedo ahí a esperara recoger las trizas que quedarian de Relena... después de todo para eso estaban las amigas.

-¿Que no me crees?-

-Que tu y el estan saliendo juntos... es decir te he estado observando y no lo tratas como un novio... –

Heero suspiro – ¿que quieres, que lo este besando todo el dia?....- ya suponia que Relena no se daria tan fácilmente porvencida... aunque al menos la mentira de Duo le dio algo bueno.

-No.. pero no lo has tomado de la mano ni nada de eso...-

Inmediatamente la mano de Heero tomo la de Duo, quien solo miraba cuanto duraba Heero antes de que quisiera matar a Relena.

-¿Ya?-

La chica se cruzo de brazos – eso no vale, yo te pedi que lo hicieras...-

Al momento de decir esto Heero rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Duo. No sabia por que se había contentado por un segundo, es cierto había ganado una cosa buena con todo ese asunto del novio, pero no se comparaba con todas las inconveniencias que había tenido que pasar... ademas que tenia esa escuela que todo el mundo se queria meter en su vida personal?... eso ya era el colmo para Heero quien había vivido en el anonimato casi toda su vida.

Duo se sobresalto ante esa accion inesperada, pero la cara que puso Relena le hizo olvidar el preguntarse por que rayos Heero lo había abrazado.

Hilde se canso de esperar y saco una botella de agua de su mochila justo le estaba tomando un trago cuando escucho a Relena decir:

-Bu... bueno... no me importa que seas gay... yo te hare todo un hombre!!!-

La pobre chica no pudo contener la risa ante aquellas ridículas palabras y escupio el agua.

-Si Heero... ella con todos sus encantos te conquistara XD...- dijo Hilde.

Relena la volteo a mirar –Hilde ¬¬!!!-

-Yo solo tengo ojos para el- dijo Heero abrazandose mas al chico de ojos violetas.

-Eh?- se preguntaron a la vez Relena y Duo, a Duo no le gustaba cuando Heero le seguia también el jueguito de aquella mentira dicha ayer, y lo había echo desde la mañana ante el director ¡cuando tuvo oportunidad de aclarar todo!.

-Ya te dije que no te creo, no te creeré y no me importa!!!-

Duo miraba a Heero esperando la proxima cosa que haria, pero ciertamente lo que hizo Heero no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en un millon de años, Heero se había acercado demasiado a el, y pese a que Duo espero a que se detuviera a unos centimentros pues supuso que Heero lo había echo para susurrarle algo, Heero no se detuvo si no que atrapo con sus labios los suyos. Y aunque se espero que ese roce de labios durara poco no fue asi.... pronto sintio la lengua de Heero pidiendo entrar a su boca, lo cual hizo con demasiada facilidad, pues no supo porque no se lo pudo impedir, durante una fraccion de segundo no recciono, hasta que escucho otro mar de murmullos envolverlos.

Cuando volvio a la realidad Heero le estaba diciendo algo a Relena, alcanzo a entender algo asi como "tenemos una cita" y sin dejar de abrazarlo le indico que caminar a su lado. Duo escucho como Relena gritaba mientras hacia el berrinche de su vida y Hilde reia a carcajada abierta, pero nada de eso le importo... ahora solo le importaba una cosa... lo habían besado... alguien lo había besado... y ese alguien había sido Heero.

Al llegar al departamento Heero hizo que Duo entrara pues parecía que no podía reaccionar de manera propia, pero al cerrar la puerta ya no se preocupo por que Duo siguiera tan callado.

-Me.. me besaste...- dijo tocándose los labios.

-Y?...- dijo Heero encogiéndose de brazos y sirviéndose algo de jugo que había sacado de la nevera.

-¿¡Y?!... ¡¿cómo que y?!... me besaste, sin pedírmelo!!!!-

-Fue solo un beso... no veo el alboroto- dijo Heero bebiendo del vaso.

-FUE MI PRIMER BESO IDIOTA!!!!- grito Duo mientras dos rios de lagrimas le recorrian las mejillas.

Heero casi se ahoga al escuchar eso y miro a Duo algo incrédulo. – cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Heero, no podía creer que aquel chico nunca hubiera besado o recibido un beso de alguien.

-16.. pero no me cambies el tema Heero Yuy!!!.- dijo apretando los dientes y señalándolo, aun seguia llorando , aunque a decir verdad no tenia ni idea de por que lloraba.... tal vez seria por que no se había esperado que su primer beso fuera asi... nunca se imagino que iba a ser un beso robado... ni muchos menos que se lo iba a dar un chico... ni tampoco que ese chico seria su maestro... y lo que nunca en verdad nunca espero fue que el beso le gustara.

-Fue solo un beso, no veo por que le haces tanta alharaca! –

Pero Duo había comenzado a caminar por toda la pequeña estancia - ¿ademas tenia que ser de lenguita???!!!- dijo comenzando a recordar todo detalle del beso.

Heero carraspeo y miro hacia otra parte –yo asi beso...- miro a Duo quien ya se había detenido en su andar y tambien de llorar y ahora lo miraba resentido.

-Fue mi primer beso...-

-ya escuche..-

-ahora me devuelves la virginidad de mis labios ¬¬-

-ya!... basta, tu empezaste con esto.. para que aprendas que a mi no me haces ninguna broma –dijo caminando hacia la puerta del armario y sacando un maletin negro, luego fue a la puerta de salida –y fue solo un beso, no veo por que tanto alboroto por eso!!!- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

-Por que para mi si fue importante!!! Por eso!!!- pero ya esas palabras Heero no las había alcanzado a escuchar, Duo dio una patada al suelo, se giro y se fue directo a acostar, ¿por qué había echo semejante berrinche?.. por que no podía aceptar que aquel beso dado por el frio de su maestro le hubiera gustado...

Heero corria con aquella valiosa pintura enrollada bajo su brazo, se había encontrado con que no era el unico que queria la costosa pieza de arte y ahora corria siendo perseguido por otros tres hombres que según la cruz roja que portaba su traje pertenecia a la organización "Dephos", para Heero llevar el icono de tu organización era solo un porte de vanidad, pues los de Dephos se sentian invencibles y no le temian a nada, asi que solo era un gesto de superioridad.

Pero a pesar de lo que debía estar pensando era la salida mas rapida de ese museo no era eso lo que pensaba... si no en la cara de Duo al decirle que ese había sido su primer beso, casi hasta se había sentido culpable de haberlo echo, casi sintio ganas de pedirle perdon. Aunque tambien pensaba que nunca antes había besado unos labios tan tiernos como los de Duo y al pensar eso se sintio como un vil asaltacunas... y es que el chico solo tenia 16 años...

Resbalo al no fijarse por donde caminaba y al querer pararse un cuchillo le rozo el hombro del brazo del cual sostenia la pintura, esta cayo y rodo mas Heero la pudo detener a tiempo, viro su vista hacia atrás –maldición- mascullo al ver que le seguían los pasos muy de cerca.

Reinicio su carrera... por suerte su mente regreso a la misión y pudo escapar sin un rasguno.. solamente con el hombro derecho sangrándole....

Cuando Duo desperto no supo pro que lo hizo, el nunca despertaba a mitad de la noche, vio a su derecha y se fijo que Heero no estaba ahí... se estiro un poco y se levanto para ir a tomar agua aprovechando que estaba despierto, mas al salir a la cocina/sala vio en la puerta de entrada a Heero recargado en esta... su cabeza la tenia caida y su brazo estaba manchado de sangre, pero en la mano tenia fuertemente sujeto un rollo de papel.

-HEERO!!!.- dijo Duo corriendo hacia su maestro para cerciorarse que estaba bien, pero Heero no estaba consciente, lo movio un poco pero el chico se quejo. –que hago... que hago...- dijo, luego recordo que se suponia Zech lo había preparado para dar primeros auxilios...

Lo cargo hasta la cama con algo de dificultad... al quitar la camisa se dio cuenta de que la rasgadura había penetrado la piel algo profundo, y lo peor es que la carne viva no dejaba de sangrar... hizo lo que recordaba debía hacer en aquellas situaciones, para después colocarle una venda... el se encargaria de vigilar a Heero toda la noche... se inco a su lado sobre la cama y se quedo un rato mirándolo... había ido a una misión el solo... había podido perder la vida ahí mismo... pero eso era algo que a un agente no le debía de importar... mas a el.. como aquel beso si le importaba.. y le importaba mucho, no queria que Heero perdiera la vida, penso mientras un escalofrio le recorria la espalda...

El dolor en el hombro fue lo que le desperto, giro su vista instintivamente hacia la herida, estaba curada y vendada... y unos cinco centímetros mas abajo se encontraba el baka trenzado de su alumno abrazado a el profundamente dormido. A pesar de que el hombro le dolia no hizo ningun ruido y miro como el sol que apenas acaba de salir entraba por la ventana de la habitación llenándola de luz.

El sentir a Duo moverse le indico que ya estaba a punto de despertar, asi que lo miro, el chico abrios sus ojos mostrando ese tono de violeta, por la mirada parecia que tardo un poco en comprender donde se encontraba, miro hacia arriba y vio a Heero mirarlo tambien, luego recordo lo de la herida y se levanto viendo que molestaba a Heero con su abrazo.

-Ah ya te dejo de sangrar??- dijo colocando su mano en la herida, Heero hizo un gesto de dolor –toda la noche no te paro de sangrar.. no era mucha sangre pero llenaba la herida con rapidez... y estuve cambiando las vendas muchas veces... tienes suerte de que haya aprobado la tercera vez el curso de enfermeria que me dio Zech...- dijo Duo, en su cara se veia el alivio de que Heero hubiera despertado pues hubo un momento por la noche en que penso que Heero ya no abriria los ojos...-

Heero lo miraba sin contestarle – gracias...- dijo levantándose con algo de problema, Duo lo ayudo.

-De nada... iras a la escuela asi?-

-Claro... no pasa nada.. yo mismo revisare la herida...- dijo caminando hacia el baño, lo que si era que Duo había echo un buen trabajo curándolo, se puso vendas nuevas y salio ya vestido con el uniforme, Duo cerraba una pequeña maletita, el tambien ya estaba vestido.

-Me bañe anoche... no me gusta bañarme en la mañana, me da frio- dijo simplemente como conversación, aunque parecia que Heero no queria seguir con la conversación, fue hasta que abrio la puerta cuando recordo.

-Duo ayer traia un rollo de papel cierto?- dijo algo palido, lo ultimo que queria era haber perdido una pintura que valia mas de 1000 millones de dolares.

-si... lo guarde junto con lo otro que me dijiste.- le contesto el chico bonito un tanto sorprendido de que eso le preocupara mas que su vida a Heero.

-Menos mal- dijo Heero ya emprendiendo el camino a la escuela.

Cabe mencionar que si el dia anterior los miraban aunque fuera de reojo, ahora ni si quiera se preocupaban por despistarle que los miraban.

Por lo que al almuerzo caminaron por uno de los jardines que estaban detrás del edificio B pero esta vez del ala oeste, pues ahí no los buscarian. En verdad Heero era el que había caminado hasta ahí, aun le dolia un poco la herida y no queria ser molestado por nadie (ese nadie se llamaba Relena), y Duo lo había seguido, le tenia al enfermito una sorpresa.

-Toma..- dijo tendiéndole una caja de almuerzo –lo hice yo solito, es una especie de tregua mientras estas enfermo- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Heero quien había escogido un roble para recargarse.

-¿tregua...?... sigues molesto por el beso...- lo ultimo Heero lo iba a pensar pero es de esas veces que no sabes que lo dices en voz alta.

-Si.. pero eso ya lo arreglaremos después- dijo mientras le daba una mordida al sándwich.

-Sabes... si no te gusto el beso me lo puedes regresar y asunto arreglado- dijo como si nada Heero, el aun ni había comenzado a comer.

Duo por poco y se ahoga al pasarse el bocado, miro a Heero casi perplejo este ya no lo miro y comenzo a comer, volviéndolo a ignorar. No sabia si aquello había sido una broma, pero si asi era Heero no sabia hacerlas.

-eres raro...- dijo Duo con una sonrisa –demasiado raro...- dijo para reirse después.

-No lo digo en broma... si no te gusto mi beso devuélvemelo- Heero de nuevo se había acercado tanto a su cara como el dia de ayer, pero al contrario de ayer Duo si se echo para atrás.

Para su buena suerte fue salvado por la campana, Heero ya no volvio a tocar el tema del beso. El por la tarde iba a ir visitar a su padre (según el padre del chico le había indicado que ese dia se verian en un conocido restaurante) Duo sabia que no debía de desaprovechar aquella cita que le había propuesto su padre.

Heero se sentía raro al no estar con el incesante parloteo del joven, pero aprovecho para redactar el informe de la misión pasado, como por eso de las cinco de la tarde llamaron a su puerta, era raro pues el no esperaba visitar y si asi fuera ya le hubieran informado por parte de Zero.

Al abrir la puerta una chica de cabellera dorada le sonrio y se lanzo a su brazos, la verdad Heero no se espero nunca ver a esa persona ante su puerta.

Prometo no retrasarme con el proximo capitulo.

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR

Matta ne!!!


	5. capitulo 5

ENSEÑAME

Capitulo 5

Vio por ultima vez aquella carpeta azul, lo habian llamado tan tarde por que el era el indicado para esa misión, el encajaba justo con las peticiones solicitadas por el "cuervo" (como llamaban a la persona en la mira). Asi que quemando antes la evidencia de la carpeta y su contenido entro al motel, que no era un motelucho cualquiera, si no uno que se veia muy costoso... bueno al menos con esa vestimenta seria poco probable que su identidad fuera reconocida.

Se acomodo un poco el flequillo del cabello postizo, suspiro y toco suavemente ante la puerta de hotel que portaba el numero 202, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que un joven alto y de un cabello castaño un poco claro con unos ojos picaros tan azules como el cielo le abriera la puerta.

Él solo sonrio y le dio la mano – ¿tarde mucho Sr. Khuzrenada?- pregunto tratando de mantener un tono calmado y suave. –si es asi le pido mil disculpas- dijo haciendo una reverencia, pero el hombre frente a el tomo su barbilla con su mano y lo hizo mirarle.

-vaya, si es sabido que en esa agencia de acompañantes había chicas tan hermosas como tu, hubiera llamado hace tiempo... pasa linda...- dijo haciendose a un lado para que pasara.

-oh... muchas gracias- dijo fingiendo que se había apenado ante el halago. Al entrar lo que hizo inmediatamente fue el ademan de colocarse el pelo tras la oreja, comprobando que el aparato estaba prendido, y asi era, todo lo que se dijera o susurrara en esa habitación el lo podria oir y mucho mejor aun, grabar.

Ante todo se puso a mirar la habitación, las cortinas caian pesadas evitando que alguien los mirase por fuera, no se veian camaras. Mas si había camaras ocultas el disfraz que llevaba taparia su identidad, al mirar por un buen tiempo miro después a su supuesto cliente, no traia mas vestimenta que una bata de seda color azul marino y lo esperaba sentado en el sillon, el chico pudo sospechar que tambien el había estado dando su ronda de reconocimiento.

Y no estaba para nada equivocado, Traize miraba de arriba abajo a la chica rubia frente de el, no podía ser mas bella y la manera de vestir no podía ser mas sutil como provocadora: la blusa blanca de manga larga parecia ligera a la vista, dejaba al descubierto el abdomen de la chica, su busto no era muy grande pero eso le daba la apariencia de una adolescente (aunque era dudoso que realmente tuviera menos de dieciocho años), la falda color negro era corta pero las botas largas que traia no permitia que mostrara mucho sus piernas, solo dejaba al descubierto una buena parte de su muslo.

El cuello estaba adornado por una bella aguamarina, esa chica vestia de una manera que provocaba querer ver mas alla de las partes muy bien seleccionadas de su cuerpo que dejaba a la vista. Ambos no se quitaban la mirada de encima, hasta que Traize haciendo el ademan para que la chica se sentara a su lado, hablo.

-No me has dicho tu nombre-

-Sabe que no se lo puedo decir señor Khuzrenada- contesto ella sonriente –pero me dicen Tenshi-

-¿Tenshi eh?...- dijo mientras que con el dedo indice recorria su mejilla hasta llegar a su labios y tocarlos tambien –me gusta como suena- dijo echándose sobre el cuerpo menudo de la chica haciendo que se acostara sobre el sofa, la chica no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, sus ojos aqua lo miraban como indicandole seguir. Traize no hizo esperar mas a sus deseos asi que beso sus labios, seria una nueva experiencia, una mas de tantas que se sumaban a su larga lista.

Sintio que la mano de Traize se colocaba sobre el muslo levantando un poco la falda recorriendo y acariciando cada parte de la piel hasta llegar a las nalgas del chico masajeandolas (o mejor dicho apretándolas), algo iba mal... y debía de corregir el rumbo que estaba tomando la misión. Con delicadeza avento un poco a Traize para alejarlo de el, y haciendo otro gesto coqueto con el cabello lo miro –¿no me ofrecera antes una copa de vino?-

Traize quien queria ir directo al grano no podía evitar aceptar la petición de la chica, después de todo, fuera lo que fuera de su vida, el seguia siendo un caballero.... asi que se levanto y camino hacia la barra que había en la suite; apenas había abierto la botella de vino blanco cuando su celular comenzo a sonar con aquella musiquita tan insistente.

Al contestar de inmediato una voz que Traize conocia perfectamente le grito -¿DÓNDE ESTAS HIJO DE LA...?-

-calma, calma mi dragoncito...- dijo Traize hablando sin importarle que su acompañante por una noche estuviera ahí, el tambien hizo que no le importaba y le indico a Traize que el serviria las copas mientras atendia su llamada. Sin que Traize se diera cuenta y aprovechando mientras estaba ocupado contestando la llamada aprovecho para lanzar la droga a la copa del "cuervo" de su manga izquierda salio una pequeña pastillita blanca que al inmediato contacto con el agua se fue disolviendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

-no me digas "dragoncito", ¡¡¡¡¡¡MANIÁTICO SEXUAL INFIEL!!!!!- le grito aquella voz, a Tenshi le parecio que la voz de la persona que llamaba era demasiada alta e inclusive la hubiera podido escuchar sin necesidad de algun aparato.

-ya mi dragoncito... dime... ¿que deseas?- dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cigarrera de plata y se lo colocaba en los labios sin encenderlo.

Pese a que dudaba que aquella llamada le fuera a dar alguna información relevante o necesaria prestó atención, el sabia de antemano que en aquel negocio se utilizaban demasiadas palabras claves. Traize guardo silencio un instante, y tambien la persona del otro lado del telefono; con la mano Traize le indico que le diera fuego a su cigarrillo, Tenshi sonrio; caminando sin abandonar ese provocador estilo que imitaba a un felino acechando a su presa se acerco a el, encendiendo el cigarro con cuidado.

Traize no lo dejo ir, lo agarro por la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello, los movimientos del "cuervo" eran demasiado rapidos para su gusto, pero tenia que seguir actuando para no levantar ni la mas leve sospecha, ademas esa no era su primera misión de ese tipo, ya tenia mas de seis años de experiencia, mas sin embargo sentía que en cada nueva misión, el "cuervo" se ponia mas listo... el tambien tenia que seguirle el paso.

Un resoplido se escucho salir del telefono, un suspiro de inconformidad –si estas con otra mas de tus "extravagantes" aventuras...- le dijo en tono desafiante. Traize dejo de besarlo y sonrio, el volvio por las copas y le dio una a Tenshi sin soltar el telefono celular ni dejar de sonreir.

-No, tu sabes que esas "extravagancias" las hago por el negocio...-

-Traize... te prometo matarte en cuanto vuelvas a casa....- dijo con voz helada la persona a quien Traize había llamado "dragoncito".

-Esta bien Draco... pero que sea como las otras veces que lo has intentado... me encantan como terminan- dijo lo ultimo con una voz sensual, tal parecia que a Traize le divertia poner celoso al chico que tan enojado le había llamado al celular.

-El embarque llegara a la fuente a las 10...- dijo después secamente la voz, Tenshi se sobresalto... esa seria la información que querian que obtuviera?... una leve vibracion en el aguamarina que colgaba de su cuello le indico que debía de tratar de sacar algo mas... lo que fuera pues esa dato antes obtenido no era suficiente.

-Gracias Draco... te vere después...- y colgo, Traize no le gusto mucho que Draco le hubiera llamado justo en ese instante, pues a pesar de ser (o suponer ser) una simple acompañante contratada en una agencia siempre había el riesgo de que hubiera otros metodos en que sus enemigos podian escuchar esos importante mensajes. –Perdona la interrupción linda... negocios son negocios – le dijo mientras volvia a acercarse a el levantando su copa –ahora... regresemos a lo que nos quedamos- le dijo mientras lo atrapaba de nuevo por la cintura y lo besaba casi sin dejarlo respirar.

Sin querer retrasar ni un minuto mas la verdadera intención por la cual había llamado a aquella jovencita la fue llevando hasta la cama, acostándola de inmediato.

A duras penas pudo separar sus labios de los del "cuervo" una vez mas –señor Khuzrenada... – dijo entre jadeos, por muy experimentado que fuera no podía controlar a su propio cuerpo ante semejantes "cariños" recibidos por lo que sus mejillas ya estaban algo pintadas de rojo.

-Llámame Traize, querida Tenshi.-

-Traize, le propongo un brindis- dijo alcanzando su copa de la cual por suerte ya había bebido marcandolo con el tono de lapiz labial que traia puesto, asi no podria confundirse.

-Cierto.. pero antes debo pedirte que tomes de mi copa- le dijo ofreciendo su propia copa y quitándole de las manos la otra.

Tenshi se sorprendio un poco, pero sonrio como si lo dicho por Traize hubiera sido una broma –¿le parezco yo una persona capaz de envenenarlo?-

-Bueno... siendo la persona que soy.. debo cuidarme.. la botella podria estar envenenada...-

-Mas yo ya bebi de la misma botella y estoy como si nada...- dijo tratando de recuperar su propia copa.

-Anda... estas esta noche para cumplir todos mis deseos...- dijo mientras le acercaba el borde de la copa a sus labios.

Sabia que no tenia alguna otra alternativa mas que el tomar de la copa, asi que tomó un leve sorbo – ¿ve?... no tengo nada- era una mentira.. tenia alrededor de quince minutos antes de caer en un sueño profundo... y si pasaba eso aun estando en la habitación del "cuervo" estaria en peligro, por lo que se apresuro el tambien... si debía sacar alguna otra información debía hacerlo rapido...

Acosto a Traize sobre la cama para el después sentarse sobre el, se recargo levemente para quedar mas cerca de su cara, con su mano rozaba el pecho que la bata dejaba al descubierto – y aquella llamada es un motivo del cual este celosa?-

Traize solto una carcajada –no linda... tu no debes estar celosa de nadie...- dijo Traize haciendo que Tenshi se acercara mas a el.

-No, no.. yo aquí llevo las riendas del juego...- dijo mientras que se acomodaba mejor para con sus piernas aprisionar los brazos de Traize. –Asi te tengo a mi merced- dijo mientras un brillo aparecia en sus ojos aqua.

De nuevo se reclino sobre Traize, -¿me diras quien te hablo querido "Delphos"?- pregunto de manera fria, al escuchar su nombre clave Traize se intento levantar mas fue empujado por Tenshi para volver a la misma posición.

-Zero esta enojado... haz robado los dos primeros cuadros de Caais Amilo... y eso no le gusto... ¿que no sabes que no debes meterte en el territorio de otra organización?- dijo mientras que de su manga derecha salia una pequeña daga que coloco sobre el cuello del sorprendido "cuervo".

-un agente de Zero...- dijo sonriendo –no crei que fueran tan lindos.. pero estas equivocado.. ustedes los de Zero son los que se meten con nosotros... e inclusive nos roban... acaso ya olvido tu jefe que nos robo el diamante Novik?-

-Ladron que roba a ladron tiene mil años de perdon, mi querido Traize... quiero decir... Delphos.- contesto Tenshi.

-Al parecer me tienes en tu merced... haz conmigo lo que quieras- aquellas palabras Traize mas bien las decia por la posición en que se encontraban el y Tenshi.

-¿A donde estan esas pinturas?-

-En el lugar mas seguro del mundo... con Draco...- contesto el sonriendo tranquilamente.

La paciencia de Tenshi estaba llegando a su fin, Delphos se tardaba demasiado en contestar... y el tenia ya menos de 9 minutos para irse... no era necesaria mas información le indico de nuevo el aguamarina vibrando.

Sonrió tiernamente –ver a un ángel sera lo ultimo que hagas- le dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios y hundia lentamente la cuchilla de la daga a traves del cuello de Delphos. –nadie se mete con Zero y vive para contarlo.. eso todo mundo lo deberia de saber...- la sangre que broto del cuerpo de Delphos fue absorbida rapidamente por la sabanas de la cama, Tenshi rompio las copas de las cuales había bebido y se llevo los pedazos rotos en un pañuelo... ahora eran 5 los minutos que tenia para salir.

Salio disimulandamente, no sin antes mirarse en el espejo para comprobar que su apariencia lucia como si nada, bajo por el elevador y salio al fresco de la calle, enfrente le esperaba un carro negro.

Al llegar a el la puerta fue abierta de inmediato.

-felicidades Tenshi... haz cumplido tu misión- le indico un joven moreno de ojos color azules en cuanto hubo subido al coche. Ese chico era conocido como Yami.

-ahora solo tendremos que descubrir quien es Draco.- le dijo otro joven de cabello negro y ojos de un raro color rubí.

-aunque eso ya no te corresponde a ti... hiciste tu trabajo compañero-

Pero Tenshi ya no escucho nada, su vista comenzo a nublarse y calló en los brazos de Karitza.. el nombre del chico de ojos rubí –sera mejor dejarlo dormir... le dejaremos su próxima misión aquí.- dijo mientras le colocaba en el sillon el auto y dejaba a su lado otra carpeta esta vez color rojo.

Yami salió del auto seguido de Karitza para ordenarle al chofer del auto a donde debía llevar a Tenshi.

El efecto del somnífero fue fuerte por lo que no sintio las tres horas de viaje que hizo para llegar a la base de la nueva misión, se miro, aun seguia con el disfraz utilizado en la otra misión, pero no tenia tiempo de cambiarse, leyo con cuidado la nueva misión mientras llegaban al fin al destino final que Tenshi le había indicado al chofer, al menos una ventaja tenia esa misión, volveria ver a su antiguo compañero... ¿después de cuanto, 3 años de no verlo?.

Cuando bajo del coche dio una checada al edificio de apartamentos donde el vivia, sí esos eran sus gustos, no había cambiado para nada, le dijo al chofer que el desde ahí se podía manejar solo, después de todo solo queria saludarlo y después regresaria al propio departamento que el tenia en esa ciudad.

Al tocar y ser recibido por el, al verlo no lo resistio y se lanzo a su brazos, había pasado tanto tiempo y lo había extrañado tanto, pero por fin Tenshi veia a Wing.

-¿Tenshi?- pregunto tratando de suponer porque llevaba aquel disfraz... aunque debía admitir que se veia bien.

-vamos Heero!!- dijo empujándolo dentro del departamento y cerrando la puerta –dime Quatre... aunque me veas con el disfraz ya no estoy en servicio.- contesto el con una sonrisa.

-¿Quatre.. aun sigues siendo agente de acceso?... me dijiste que...-

El chico de ojos aqua solo encogió los hombros –a mi me gusta ese trabajo Heero... se que al principio batalle pero... ahora soy todo un experto- dijo cerrando un ojo.

-Eso es lo que me disgustas Quatre.. que te guste y seas un "experto"- dijo mientras le señalaba su disfraz.

-Bueno... veraz el disfraz aun lo traigo por que me dieron una probada de mi propia droga... y pues.. cuando desperté ya venia camino aquí para una nueva misión- le explico Quatre.

-¿Vienes a esta ciudad a una misión?-

-Si... parece que necesitas refuerzos en tu misión...-

-Si es por el informe pasado no fue mi culpa, fue mi aprendiz que..!!- comenzo Heero pero se cayo al ver reirse a Quatre.

-¿Que te da tanta gracia a ti? ¬¬-

-El recordar el informe xD... jajajjaaja no hiciste reir a toda la oficina ese dia- dijo no parando de reirse.

-No es para risa- dijo Heero sin separar los labios.

-perdona.. pero no..- dijo recobrando la compostura -no tiene nada que ver.. solo que por los datos que has entregado al parecer la misión es mas grande, creo que mandaran otros dos agentes a esta misión...-

-bueno...- dijo, pero al ver a Quatre seguir sonriendo le pregunto -¿qué pasa?-

-nada... ¿no puedo estar feliz de volverte a ver, Heero?- dijo sonriendo y volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza –no puedo creer que no hayas crecido nada en estos tres años!!!-

-¬¬ lo mismo digo...- contesto Heero sin aparentar emocion o enojo.

Justo en ese momento se vio la puerta abrirse y aparecer Duo quien lo primero que vio fue a Heero siendo abrazado por.. un chica que jamas había visto en su vida.

-¡Heero!...- le grito - te dejo solo y me dejas por cualquier güera oxigenada que se para enfrente!!!?- grito Duo, fue un grito espontaneo que nada tenia que ver con la broma pasada... fue algo que realmente sintio al ver a Heero siendp abrazado por otra.

-oxigenada?- pregunto la chica, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de abrazar a Heero –perdona pero mi cabello rubio es natural, lindo-

A Heero le dieron escalofrios al ver actuar de esa manera a Quatre, asi que sin mas le quito la peluca dejando al descubierto que era un chico.

- ¿ves...? natural 100- dijo Quatre sin inmutarse tampoco ante el hecho de que le había quitado parte del disfraz.

-genial.. te gustan los trasvestis!!!- solto de pronto Duo, mas al fijarse mejor esa cara que le sonreia le era familiar... la había visto en alguna parte y esa parte era... no... no podía ser.. el era?... salio corriendo rumbo a la recamara, y cuando salio traia en la mano una revista donde la portada era un hermoso chico de cabello rubio rebelde y ojos aqua.

-qua.. qua.. qua...- repetia mientras señalaba la revista.

-mira Heero!! Esta imitando a un patito!!! - dijo encantado de la vida Quatre.

-¬¬U... creo que esta tratando de decir tu nombre.-

-aaah... sí yo soy el.. – dijo refiriéndose a la portada de la revista -Quatre R. Winner... mucho gusto... tu debes ser el alumno de Heero ne?- pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

-OO... el famoso modelo Quatre Winner tambien es un agente de Zero???!!!!- pregunto Duo sin poder creerselo.

-DILO MAS FUERTE QUE LOS DE NIGERIA NO TE ESCUCHARON!!!- le regaño Heero ante la afirmación de Duo.

-si.. soy Tenshi... mucho gusto Shinigami- le dijo Quatre tendiéndole la mano esta vez si siendo aceptada por Duo, el cual pudo percibir que Quatre al decir su nombre clave en sus ojos se percibio cierto destello de luz.

-Quatre.. te podrias quitar el disfraz... me pone de nervios pensar que rayos harias vestido asi...- le ordeno (por que no fue una sugerencia ni pregunta) Heero.

-Claro, mi querido Heero - dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que no fue desapercibida por Duo quien solo bufó como desaprobación ante la demasiada cariñosa respuesta.

Errata de fe: en el episodio anterior puse que era la organización Dephos... me comi la "l" pido perdón y el verdadero nombre de la organización de Traize es DELPHOS (sí, las organizaciones llevan el sobrenombre de sus lideres y? ¬¬)

Y ahora a contestar reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o

Angel Murasaki: jajajajajaja..... sie... pero asi es en la vida real ¿ne?, cada quien guarda sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos dentro suyo... y cuando los quiere dejar salir ya es demasiado tarde u.

Oriko Asakura: muajajaja muajajajajajajajaa a que no se imaginaban que esa cabellera rubia era Q-chan ne? XD muajajajajaja...

Maryluz: **kary se restriega los ojitos sin creerlo** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MARYLUZ ME DEJO UN REVIEW WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **se sale corriendo por todo el cuarto** gracias Maryluz!!! Y ya viste, no les hice esperar tanto ... y sie soe mala xD mauajajajajajaja ò.ó xD

Dark: jajajaja... que exagerada eres chica UUU.

Shizu-sama: lemmon, lemmon, lemmon!!!!! Sieeeeee

Lune de Barton: si tu te quisiste desmayar con el beso... imaginate a Duo xD.

Cristal: feliz año a ti tb, y a todos jejejejeeje, pues la misteriosa chica era.... Tenshi!! Alias Quatre xD.

Zei : si me matas.. como podras seguir leyendo capitulos si no estare para escribrirlo eh? XD

Kana: sobrina mia!!! Siguele a tus fics... tu tia te lo ordena kary saca su mágnum y se pone a limpiarla mientras observa a Kana escribir

Kawaii-Galatea: gracias!!! A mi tb me agrada humillar a la Relela xD.

Djeri: deseo cumplido...

Weno.... ya saben que es raro que yo suba un capitulo con muy pocos dias de haber subido el otro... pero... era necesario.. si no como dijo Zei me mataria xD.

Matta ne!!!!!!!


	6. capitulo 6

ENSEÑAME

Capitulo 6

Había esperado en ese restaurante por mas de veinte minutos, mas ya estaba acostumbrado a que su padre se tardara, después de todo sabia que era un hombre ocupado.

-pero se supone que debe de ser puntual en las citas...- se quejo mientras mordia su tercer palito de pan, comprendia que su padre no podía llegar siempre a tiempo cuando se trataba de el, pero tuvo la minima esperanza de que esa vez fuera diferente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no había motivo pro que su padre le prestase mas atención en esa ciudad que en otra...

De pronto una mano se poso en su hombro, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando sintio el contacto de otra persona se sobresalto a tal modo que casi pego un brinco al techo.

-Buenas tardes, hijo- le sonrio su padre mientras tomaba asiento frente el –lamento llegar tarde... ¿pero aun no has ordenado?...- dijo cuando se fijo que Duo no tenia nada de comida frente el.

-te estaba esperando papá...- contesto Duo dejando el pan que tenia en la boca.

-Has crecido... y aunque odies que te lo diga, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre...-

-padre...- contesto Duo algo abochornado, las platicas que tenia con su padre fuera de la organización siempre eran parecidas, el hablaba como si no se hubieran visto en meses.

Su padre rio –pero si tu madre era muy bella!...-

-No me molesto por eso... si no por que.. bueno.. mi madre era una mujer... yo soy hombre.. no me puedo parecer a ella!- dijo Duo cada vez mas rojo y mirando con recelo a su padre.

-Jajajaja... bueno.. y como va la escuela?- pregunto después de ordenar.

-Bien...- Duo no se atreveria a decirle "casi me expulsan por que ¿qué crees? Según esto soy novio de Heero, si! Recuerdas? Tu mejor hombre..."

-Y las "clases extras"?- pregunto interesado su padre mientras apoyaba su menton en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Bueeeno... eso va un poquitito mal...-

-Lei el informe de tu maestro... Duo... – sonrio su padre –tienes que aprender a guardar cualquier sentimiento...-

-Quieres que me convierta en una maquina...- aquello no era ninguna pregunta, era algo que Duo sabia muy bien que tenia que hacer... debía actuar como si no tuviera sentimientos en las misiones.. pero eso a el... a el no le gustaba...

-No insultes a mis trabajadores.. ellos se guardan lo que sienten y lo que piensan para lograr el bien comun de la empresa.-

A Duo no le gustaba como su padre hablaba de la organización como si fuera un negocio cualquiera. Y asi, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada pasaron la cena, hasta que volvio a casa y se encontro con que Heero estaba abrazado por una chica... claro.. era su casa, como no era lógico que llevara ahí a su novia?. Pero al ver esa imagen sintio como su cuerpo se calentaba desde sus pies hasta la cabeza y solo se escucho momentos después gritarle: -¡Heero!...te dejo solo y me dejas por cualquier güera oxigenada que se para enfrente!!!?-

Fue minutos después que analizo que no debió haber dicho eso...

Y ahora estaban los tres en la pequeña sala tomando un café, Quatre ya se había cambiado con alguna de la ropa que le había prestado por el momento Heero (otra cosa mas de tantas que no le gusto a Duo).

-Supongo que entraras también a ese instituto- dijo Heero.

-Si.. pero debo de ir vestido como mujer...- contesto Quatre con una sonrisa, mas a Heero aquello no le gusto mucho que digamos.

-Ni creas que yo te voy a inscribir a esa escuela como chica!-

-Asi dice en la misión que debo de ir- contesto Quatre calmado y mirando de reojo a Duo que miraba a Heero.

¿Por qué Heero se mostraba tan interesado en la misión que venia a hacer Quatre?... y sobre todo.. ¿por que sentía esa tristeza de verlo tan interesado?

-No iras vestido asi...-

-Si voy como yo, llamare la atención, mister genio- le contesto Quatre mientras bebia otro poco de café.

-No importa... ¡si vas como mujer no hackeare las computadoras de esa escuela!-

-No eres el unico que sabe hacer eso...- contesto Quatre riendo por lo bajo.

Duo apretaba fuertemente los puños que estaban encima de sus rodillas... ¿por qué sentía esos celos de ver la relacion que tenian Heero y Quatre?... Heero parecia... incluso si estuviera enojado parecia tan comodo con ese chico... en cambio cuando estaba con el.. parecia incomodo... ¿por qué... le molestaba tanto ese hecho?

-Si vas como chica estaras del otro lado de la escuela!!!...-

-Si genio.. lugar a donde tu no has ido...-

-¡AHÍ NO TE PODRE CUIDAR!!!- grito Heero.

Esa fue la frase que derramo el vaso, Duo se levanto de golpe del sillon, abrio la puerta saliendo y cerrandola con demasiada fuerza sin despedirse siquiera o decir a donde iba.

-ya pusiste celoso a tu novio...- le reclamo Quatre.

-no es mi novio!- grito de nueva cuenta Heero moviendo la cabeza para que Quatre no le cambiara el tema... pero entonces volvio a meditar las palabras... puesto celoso?... por que?...

-Vamos Heero... se nota que a ese niño le gustas...- dijo Quatre dejando de sonreir y mirando seriamente a Heero –y tu excesiva atención a mi, no le gusto.... y francamente a mi tampoco... ya no soy el niño que cuidabas...- le dijo agarrando su taza y llevándola al fregador.

-Solo.. no quiero que te pase nada malo..- se disculpo Heero ante la repentina , Quatre se acerco a el recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Me he cuidado solo seis años... y no me ha pasado nada... agradezco que de niños me cuidaras, hermano... pero...- Heero sonrio un segundo al escuchar de nuevo a Quatre llamarlo asi... no eran hermanos de sangre.. pero si de destino.. de vida...

.-.-.- Flashback-.-.-.-

Heero solo recordaba como el pequeño rubio a su lado le había tomado la mano en un gesto de protección cuando aquella señora le había sonreído y acariciado su mejilla. Heero comprendió el miedo de su compañero, la sonrisa de esa mujer era tan falsa como el collar de perlas que colgaba de su regordete cuello.

La directora del orfanato los había llamado para informales que ellos dos serian sus nuevos padres. Mas sin embargo, pese a que todo indicaba que al tener nuevos padres significaba que tenian a alguien quien los protegiera no era asi.

Seguían solos... ahora solo teniéndose el uno al otro.

-tengo miedo, Heero- le habia confesado Quatre en voz muy bajita cuando iban en camino a su nueva casa.

El solo le pudo contestar una cosa –no te preocupes... yo te cuidare-

Al llegar a la nueva casa se vieron las verdaderas intenciones de aquella pareja que los había adoptado. Una pareja falsa que se dedicaba a adoptar chicos sin hogar para después meterlos al bajo mundo.

El soporto sin quejarse los malos tratos que le daban, es decir en lugar de qe los tratasen como sus hijos los trataban como viles sirvientes, pero lo que en verdad molestaba y entristecia al pequeño ojiazul era el hecho de ver llorar a su pequeño hermano. Fue la noche en que se entero para lo que en verdad querian a Quatre cuando se decidio a no soportarlo ni un segundo mas. La casona que era su hogar provisional (pues aquella pareja hablaba constantemente de que iban a irse a una ciudad que Heero desconocia y donde al parecer había mas chicos). Esa noche parecia que estaba vacia, cuando no vio a Quatre a su lado en la pequeña cama que compartian. Salio de la cama para buscar a su hermano adoptivo, pero no lo encontraba...

Fueron los gritos de suplica y auxilio que le alertaron donde estaba Quatre y que este estaba en peligro. Entro a la habitación y estrellando un jarron en el repugnante hombre que momentos antes tocaba a Quatre lo salvo de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Mas los dos chicos al ver a aquel hombre tirado en la cama sin hacer y con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su frente no supieron que hacer, Quatre se abrazo a un mas fuerte a Heero, clavándole prácticamente las uñas al antebrazo, este tomó una rápida decisión, huirían... la calle seria mejor a seguir ahí.

Asi era como habian dado a parar a las calles.... sobreviviendo de lo que Heero podía robar, Quatre era demasiado frágil... demasiado niño (pese a tener la misma edad) para ayudarle... fue una noche en que no pudo escapar de un hombre al cual había robado un maletín.... este lo persiguió hasta donde tenia escondido a Quatre, Heero le tomo de la mano para huir mas Quatre no le pudo alcanzar el paso... Heero estaba cansado.. y la fuerte fiebre que había sentido desde temprano agotaron pronto sus energias.. haciendole caer y desmayarse.

Cuando desperto Quatre estaba aun lado de el, el sitio donde se encontraba parecia una especie de hospital, mas sin embargo lucia tan solo. Quatre fue el primero en hablar, respondiendo a la pregunta no hecha de Heero.

-Ese hombre nos trajo aqui... dijo que aqui nos cuidarian, Heero- sonrio Quatre, su aspecto era diferente, ahora lucia con un aspecto saludable y con ropa limpia y nueva.

-No confíes en todo lo que te digan- le contesto el levantándose de la cama, abrio la puerta para fijarse si habia alguien cuidándolos. Para su buena suerte ( o eso penso el chico) no había nadie custodiándolos asi que le indico a Quatre que salieran, el chico de ojos aqua dudo un poco mas siguió a su hermano, el escape hubiera sido un éxito si no se hubieran topado con aquel extraño hombre que los miraba con una sonrisa algo extraña, mas ambos chicos pudieron constatar que no era un sonrisa falsa o hipócrita como las que habian conocido hasta la fecha.

Mas después Heero volvio a pensar que nunca debía de confiar en ningun tipo de sonrisa.

-¿Quiere que seamos sus agentes?- pregunto de nuevo, estaba solo el y el hombre de la extraña sonrisa, el trato era aquel, ellos dos se quedaban para ser entrenados y ese hombre no los entregaba a la policia.

-Aquí tendran comida y techo... y serán dueños de sus propias vidas.. mas sin embargo... si aceptan nunca mas podran salir.. si no es muertos...- dijo explicándole con detalle la reglas de la organización Zero.

-No quiero que Quatre corra peligro... conmigo puede mandarme a hacer lo que quiera.. pero no toque a Quatre- dijo de manera decidida.

-Estaran a salvo... no te preocupes...-

Heero no creyo en esas palabras... pero era la mejor solucion... y asi fueron entrenados, el como agente de campo y Quatre como agente de acceso... agentes que conseguían información seduciendo a las personas indicadas... esa fue toda la información que Quatre le dio cuando el le pregunto, mas sin embargo el después se encargaria de investigar mas a fondo sobre el cargo que tenia Quatre, y no le gusto mucho de lo que se entero.

Fin de flashback

-No me digas que ya has crecido y aprendido... por que si mas no recuerdo bien.. hoy te paso lo mismo que en tu primera misión...- recordo Heero, el había estado presente en la primera misión de Quatre como agente de apoyo... mas sin embargo en aquella ocasión tambien lo habian obligado a beber de la copa que contenia la droga especial...

Quatre rio y miro a Heero –si.. pero esta vez sali yo solo... por que sabia que no estaba mi hermano para cuidarme...- sonrio con cierta nostalgia recordando la regañina que Heero le había dado por no actuar correctamente al protocolo que le habian dado.

Heero lo miro con cierto enojo sin sonreir, era como si por lo que hubiera peleado Heero en el pasado fuera en vano..- al final de cuentas... aun es igual... Quatre...- le dijo, todo era igual y Quatre era subastado al mejor postor... o de esa manera lo veia Heero.

-Pero no es lo mismo Heero... yo control esas situaciones...-

-Es lo mismo...- dijo firmemente Heero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Quatre.

Este solo sonrio –no.. no es lo mismo... ya no soy un niño pequeño e indefenso... ahora yo puedo elegir y sobre todo defenderme-

-No deberias seguir siendo agente de acceso...- murmuro Heero mientras se volvia a sentar y tomaba un sorbo del café.

-Tu sabes que no nos podemos salir de ahí...-

-Lo se.. pero eso no indica que debas seguir las misiones a cada paso de la letra...- le dijo volviendo a la discusión original - tu bien sabes que siempre hay inconvenientes que debemos de bordear...-

-Necesitamos ir a...- comenzo a refutar Quatre, explicando de nueva cuenta que necesitaba ir al ala de las chicas.

-Ya fui a ahí... gracias a Duo tuve una excusa para ir a la oficina del director... y vi algo muy interesante ahí- sonrio Heero de una manera algo especial.

-eh?... ¿como que gracias al niño bonito? – pregunto interesado Quatre.

-¿niño bonito?- se extraño Heero ante el apodo.

-no te gusto que dijera que es tu novio...- contesto Quatre encogiéndose de hombros -aunque francamente te vuelvo a decir que a ese chico tu le gustas...-

-pero a mi no me gusta!- refuto Heero.

Quatre recargo su cabeza en su mano y miro a Heero –eso no es verdad... te gusta... mi hermano esta enamorado!!!- dijo después riéndose.

-Cállate...-

Quatre quito su sonrisa –Heero... mas vale que recuerdes la regla que nos han enseñado desde el principio...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos indicándole que ahora hablaba seriamente. –nunca te enamores de tu aliado o enemigo, pues en cualquiera de los dos casos terminaran muertos-

Heero hizo un gesto de desaprobación –ya te dije que a mi no me gusta ese chiquillo...- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a otra dirección que no fuera en donde estaba Quatre.

-Bien... por que aparte eso seria ser asalta cunas!!- dijo volviendo a hacerle bromas a Heero para hacerlo renegar –mira que tu ya tienes veinte y el de seguro solo tiene dieciséis ... ¿verdad?-

-¿¬¬ a quien le dices asalta cunas, roba ataúdes?-

Quatre se sorprendió de que Heero le regresara la broma –vaya... ¿cuántos días lleva ese chico contigo?-

-Alrededor de una semana ¿por qué el interés?-

-Por que en tan solo una semana ya te ha cambiado... – dijo sonriendo con demasiada alegria. Heero como contestación solo le lanzo un cojín del sofa.

-Iras sin disfraz..- volvio al segundo round Heero.

Quatre solo suspiro –pero si me dan un reporte por tu culpa me las pagas ¬¬....-

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-

Duo regreso ya entrada la noche a casa, supuso que entre mas se tardara mas poca era la probabilidad de que Quatre aun estuviera en la casa. No es que el le cayera mal, si de echo se veia amable y de sangre liviana.. pero.. no soportaba ver a Heero actuar como persona normal al lado de el.

Mas al abrir la puerta se encontro con lo que menos esperaba ver... Quatre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y Heero leia el periodico en el sofa... sí.. toda una escena familiar ¿no?.

-Ah llegaste!- lo saludo Quatre con una sonrisa.

-Eh.. hola..- saludo Duo sentándose en la cocina. –tu tambien vas a dormir aquí?- pregunto deseando que la respuesta de Quatre fuera un no.

-Buena pregunta...- dijo Heero bajando el periodico y mirando a Quatre.

-Claro que no.. yo tengo mi casa.. pero quise prepararle algo decente a este niño que esta en pleno crecimiento...- dijo apachurrándole un cachete.

-..U..... gracias... "creo"- penso -¿por qué me dices niño? Tenemos la misma edad- o eso había leido en todas las revistas en las que entrevistaban a Quatre.

-Bueno.. dicen que tengo 16 por publicidad... pero tengo veinte, casi cumplimos veintiuno ¿verdad Heero?-

-¬¬... hn...- ¿por Quatre le daba tanta información sobre ellos, mas específicamente sobre el?

-aaah...- dijo para decir que entendia. – aaaah!!!!...- dijo al darse cuenta que lo sabia! Heero era mayor que el como lo había sospechado el primer día que llego.

Cuando fue la hora de cenar Duo seguia viendo aquel trato tan familiar que le daba Quatre a Heero, aunque a decir verdad también se lo daba a el.

En la mañana a diferencia de los pasados dos días Heero no lo levanto para ir a correr, si no que salieron un poco mas temprano con el uniforme puesto, mas de nuevo fueron a aquella zona de edificios abandonados.

-Entra ahí...- le dijo indicándole un espacio de una puerta tableada, dos tablas estaban semi-arrancadas y facil podía entrar una persona.

-Si tu... asi le dijeron a mi mamá... y mira! Naci yo o.o- dijo Duo algo dudos de meterse a ese oscuro y solitario lugar.

-Ah!! Por que siempre piensas que te quiero hacer algo!!!-

Duo lo miro receloso –el otro dia me besaste-

Heero rodo los ojos –vas a volver con la antigua cantaleta?-

-Yo no entro ahí!!...- dijo Duo asomándose un poco para ver el interior del lugar - y menos si es a solas contigo!!- añadio.

-Entra ya!- dijo empujándole la cabeza para que se agachara y se metiera al edificio.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-

Cuando llegaron a la escuela les dio la bienvenida un tumulto de gente que se arremolinaba en el patio principal.

-Es Quatre, es Quatre!!- escucharon gritar a una chica toda histérica .

Quatre estaba recargado en una pared leyendo un libro aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que tenia un corralón de gente rodeándolo. Mas si noto cuando Heero y Duo se acercaron a el.

-Hola!- saludo demasiado tranquilo.

Mas el que hablara parecio solo alborotar a las chicas que esperaban alguna señal de que aquella adorable vision de cabellos rubios no era una ilusion y se lanzaron sobre el.

Duo estaba mas que sorprendido... no por la reaccion que causo Quatre que el tambien se imagino que asi seria, si no por que... pues...... Heero solo miraba con claro enojo como Quatre sonreia y trataba de salir de entre la multitud.

-hmf...- murmuro enojado tomando la mano de Duo –vamonos!...- dijo.

Mas Duo se zafo de su mano –aaaah no!!... si le quieres dar celos a Quatre yo no estoy para eso!!!- grito enojado dejando a un Heero que no entendio aquellas palabras a un metro de distancia mientras el se seguia alejando rapidamente.

Hasta que alguien le tapo el paso en una mas de sus locas huidas (que ya se estaban haciendo frecuente en estos ultimos dias)

-¿y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto algo sorprendido de ver a su antiguo maestro sonreírle.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-

dejen reviews por favor!!!

Matta ne!!!


	7. capitulo 7

ENSEÑAME 

Capitulo 7

Señor Maxwell... no deberia correr por la escuela- le sonrio esa cara ya familiar, sus ojos azules destelleaban en cierta complicidad con la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ze...Zech- dijo Duo cuando su mente analizo que con el que había chocado (y la verdad choco demasiado fuerte, aun le dolia su frente) era ni mas ni menos que su antiguo maestro, Milliardo Peacecraft mejor conocido como Zech.

Profesor Peacecraft- le dijo mientras le daba un cariñoso coscorrón en la cabeza. Duo se llevo la mano a la parte donde Zech le había golpeado sin poder creerlo.

Que haces aquí- dijo directo al grano.

Por ahora... mandarlo a clases.. la campana ya a sonado... andando alumno Maxwell- le dijo haciendo énfasis especialmente en la palabra "alumno" mientras le daba la vuelta y lo empujaba por la espalda, Duo miro hacia atrás algo extrañado... ¿qué diablos hacia Zech ahí?.

Ni modo tenía que esperar hasta el final de clases para saberlo. Sonrió sin fijarse que lo hacia cuando se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, no debía de negar que había extrañado sobremanera a Zech. Si se le pedía no hubiera podido recordar de cuando conocía al chico rubio platinado. Pues aunque cualquiera pensara que lo había conocido en Zero la verdad no era así, Zech, o mejor dicho Milliardo había estado en su vida desde antes... casi desde que tenia memoria.

Había sido un apoyo muy importante cuando murió su madre... de pronto le dolió la cabeza... cuando trataba de pensar en el día de la muerte de su madre eso siempre le pasaba.. por lo que evitaba a toda costa tratar de recordarlo.

Zech se había convertido en un segundo padre y también madre... se la pasaba día y noche en la casa, bueno... casi todo el tiempo por que había temporadas en que se desaparecía por horas y cuando regresaba nunca le quería decir a Duo a donde iba.

Asi había sido como el chico de ojos amatista, demasiado curioso había descubierto en lo que trabajaba Zech... y su padre. Sin duda le tomo por sorpresa al inicio pero luego recordó que su padre siempre había estado ausente, y ahora conocia la verdadera razon... fue cuando había armado todo aquel drama para que su padre lo entrenara, pero para la decepción del chico su padre le coloco como tutor a Milliardo.. por lo cual no se podía decir que su situación con su padre había mejorado, por el contrario... ahora era peor pues ya no era su padre.. sino su jefe... bueno al menos ahora ya tenia una respuesta que se había estado haciendo desde que había llegado a esa ciudad.. su vida se había vuelto tan complicada por sus estupidas decisiones...

"Necesitas pensar mas con la cabeza que con el corazón, Duo" se dijo asi mismo. Se encontraba tan emocionado por el simple hecho de saber que tenia un pedazo de lo que podía llamar hogar ahí en esa ciudad que no noto como Heero lo miraba constantemente...

El pobre chico se había extrañado ante el repentino se podria llamar ataque de celos del trenzado, una mirada aqua que lo veia con cierta picardia lo hizo dejar de mirar a Duo.

Quatre solo se rio cuando Heero automáticamente al sentir su mirada la desvio hacia la ventana, su hermano nunca había sido de las personas que decian lo que pensaban o sentian, pero el conocia demasiado bien a Heero como para asegurar que estaba interesado en el chico de ojos violeta. Aunque todo aquello no le daba buena espina... aunque no tenia de que preocuparse en verdad, malo que Heero se hubiera enamorado de algun agente enemigo... aunque... tal vez Heero corria mas peligro cuando el jefe, padre del trenzado, se enterara de que estaba enamorado de su hijo... nooo! Ahí se acababa la vida de su hermano!... de pronto se le vino a la mente... ¿y si ya habian hecho algo?... nooo! Ahora si que estaba seguro que su hermano seria ejecutado!

Heero miro de reojo a Quatre que a cada segundo cambiaba la expresión de su cara, primero lo miraba como si el supiera algo que el mismo ignoraba, para después poner una expresión de preocupación, para dar paso a una de alivio.. y luego volver a la de preocupación... ya estaba creyendo que a su hermano menor ya le había hecho daño trabajar tantos años de agente de acesso.

Al sonar la alarma del almuerzo Duo salio hecho una bala del salon de clases, tenia que encontrar a Zech y averiguar el "misterio tan misterioso" de el por que su antiguo maestro estaba ahí.

mira.. el niño bonito sigue molesto contigo- murmuro Quatre mientras le echaba el brazo al hombro a Heero para caminar a su lado. –necesitas reconciliarte.. yo creia que eso lo habian hecho anoche.-

Quatre... ¡ya te dije que ese chiquillo no me gusta- le refuto y luego las palabras de Quatre dichas al ultimo tomaron sentido ¿cómo que creiste que eso hicimos anoche- pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

Eso dices tu.. tus ojos y tu sonrisa dicen otra cosa...- murmuro Quatre. –mira... hay pasta al pesto para almorzar- cambio de tema cuando entraron a la cafeteria para evitar responder la ultima pegunta que le había hecho su hermano, y se perdio de la vista asesina de Heero cuando fue por su almuerzo.

se cree que lo sabe todo...- dijo Heero mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa cercana¿esconderse de Relena¿para que? Dudaba que aquella misión se le fuera a salir mas de control de cómo lo estaba ahorita.

Profesor Peacecraft..- lo llamo cuando por fin lo encontro deambulando por los jardines traseros del edificio A, y no fue facil encontrarlo en esa escuela... era demasiado grande por lo que tuvo que correr en la mayoria del trayecto de búsqueda.

Zech se giro y al ver a Duo sonrio, tiro el cigarrillo que fumaba al suelo y lo piso –hola mi niño...-

Por la mañana me dijiste alumno Maxwell- contesto Duo al saludo algo resentido.

Si.. pero aquí estamos solos ¿no- dijo abrazandolo con ternura y acariciando el fino cabello castaño.

Bueno.. eso si..- dijo Duo correspondiendo al abrazo y sonriendo. –¿por que viniste-

Tan curioso como siempre- le dijo separando el abrazo y dándole un cariñoso coscorrón –por que Zero me envio...-

Crei que ya habian enviado a Quatre.-

Si.. pero necesitaban a un infiltrado como maestro, asi tenemos todas las areas cubiertas... o se supone que las tendríamos, por que puedo ver que Quatre desobedeció ordenes.. pues no se infiltro como chica.-

Claro... tenia que obedecer a su "novio Heero"- mascullo en voz baja Duo.

Zech fruncio el ceño al alcanzar a captar la palabra novio en lo que había murmurado el pequeño castaño. ¿quién tiene novio- pregunto.

Duo se sobresalto ante la inesperada pregunta de parte de Zech, pues al momento de escuchar la palabra "novio" recordo la pequeña gran mentira que sin duda circulaba por todo el colegio acerca de su supuesto noviazgo con Heero¿acaso Zech ya se había enterado de todo¿qué- dijo sin poder evitar que en sus mejillas apareciera un palido rosa ¿quién dijo algo de un novio-

Tú pequeño...- contesto con una sonrisa –pero no creo que Quatre y Heero sean novios... a menos que les guste el incesto...- dijo con una mueca de preocupación al preguntarse a que clase de tipo había dejado cuidando a Duo.

¿incesto?... son.. ¿parientes- pregunto extrañado, pues no venia nada de parecido a Quatre y Heero.

Hermanos, o eso tengo entendido- contesto Zech mirando atento cada reacción del pequeño de ojos violeta.

Ahh!...- dijo no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios ¿enserio Zech- dijo tomándolo por la camisa, el rubor que momentos antes había insistido en adornar sus mejillas no lo abandonaba asi como tampoco la sonrisa de alivio –son hermanos- repitio afirmándolo con gusto, ahora encontraba todo totalmente racional... Heero solo estaba preocupado por cuidar a su hermano...

Miro con ternura al pequeño que ahora sonreia contento, la razon de su felicidad no le preocupo por estar pensando en lo mucho que había crecido Duo, pese a que ya era todo un joven adulto su aire de niño no le había abandonado... hacia ya nueve años que se había convertido por asi decirlo en la niñera del joven castaño, y lo había visto crecer... se había convertido parte de la familia Maxwell... le agradecia a Stephen el haberle confiado a su pequeño hijo después de la muerte de la madre de este... aunque el que Duo no lo soltaba y no dejaba de repitir sonriendo "entonces eso era, son hermanos.. son hermanos!" lo hicieron volver a la realidad y dejar el mundo de recuerdos del pasado -Ya te dije que si... ¿por que tanta alegria-

Duo nuevamente no pensó sus palabras antes de que estas salieran de su boca –por que eso significa que no andaba besando a medio mundo que se le pone enfrente.-

Zech puso una aparente sonrisa tratando de ocultar lo que su mente había captado con esas palabras ¿a quien a besado, Duo-

Pues...- Duo se quedo mirando a Zech, y su propio cuerpo lo traiciono haciéndole sonrojarse a mas no poder.

No me digas que fue a ti... no me dirás que ESE te dio tu primer beso- grito no pudiéndose creerlo... pero el repentino ataque de silencio de Duo (y que este no se podía poner mas rojo y le había dado por jugar con sus dedos índices) se lo confirmo. Sonrio tranquilamente, mientras Duo lo miraba asustado... verlo sonreír de aquella manera le daba mas miedo que la reaccion que se imagino tendría Zech. Y se asusto aun mas al ver que este se iba sin decirle nada y sin quitar esa rara (y diabolicaaa) sonrisa.

¿Heero pensaba que ya nada se podía poner peor? Bueno... estaba demasiado equivocado, sintio que alguien se coloco detrás de el, después unas manos que se posaban demasiado pesadas en sus hombros y una voz vagamente conocida que le dijo con voz de ultratumba –Yuy.. a mi oficina... y Winner.. usted tambien venga...- le indico al rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al salir de la escuela, fue interceptado por Zech

Creo que comenzare contigo... Tenshi...-hablo con voz serena Zech cuando hubieron ocupado su oficina que le habian asignado como profesor, claro esta que el ya se había dado a la tarea de revisar que no tuviera ningun micrófono o aparato para espiar las conversación que ahí ocurrieran.

Quatre solo miro de reojo a Heero –te dije que me iban a regañar...- murmuro enojado.

No veo por que Quatre se tenia que infiltrar como chica...- dijo Heero mirando a Zech, conocía muy bien aquel tipo... desde hacia ya años se habían declarado una guerra constante por ver quien lograba ser el mejor hombre de Zero.

Por que asi se lo ordenaron...-

Si recuerdo bien, nuestra organización tiene agentes femeninas... ¡pudieron mandar a cualquiera de ellas-

Pero Tenshi es un gran actor... con su manera de ser tan peculiar hubiera podido sacar mucha información...-

Como si yo ya no hubiera mandado suficiente información...- contesto Heero sin dejar el duelo de miradas que tenia con Zech.

La cosa es que no debe desobedecer ordenes directas, Wing...- le dijo Zech.

Quatre suspiro y se levanto de la silla...- a mi ya me regañaste.. y no puedo cambiar las cosas, asi que... ni modo... los dejo- y salio del despacho.

Qua...- se levanto Heero pero fue inmediatamente sentado de nuevo por Zech.

Ahora Yuy... dime... – dijo de una manera demasiado gélida ¿por qué rayos le robaste la virginidad a los labios de mi niño- pregunto haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra mi.

Quatre cerro la puerta soltó una risita traviesa... ahora su rivalidad de trabajo se volvía a su vida personal, peleando por el amor del niño bonito... ahora mas que nunca estaba feliz de que le hubiera tocado aquella misión... asi no se perderia ni un detalle de la batalla por amor de su querido hermano...

¿Qué...- Heero se sorprendió.. nunca en la vida se espero que le fuera a hacer Zech esa pregunta... bueno.. nunca en la vida se espero que alguien le fuera a hacer esa pregunta –¡yo no le robe nada- dijo esta vez levantándose de la silla para poder ver cara a cara al rubio que estaba detrás de el.

¿Cómo de que no¡Si el me acaba de decir- dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. –mira Yuy.. yo te lo entregue virgen... ¡y espero que así me lo devuelvas...- tenia que aceptarlo... su instinto paternal hacia Duo estaba saliendo a flote, y todas aquellas palabras tomaban otro sentido para el que no sabia que Zech venia siendo el tutor del chico trenzado.

Heero esbozo una sonrisa, asi que aquel idiota (n/a: se ve que quiere mucho a Zech no?) estaba celoso por el, apenas le iba a contestar cuando la puerta del despacho fue abierta de sopetón. – Profesor Milliardo su próxima clase esta a punto de comen...- el profesor que había ido a buscar al nuevo profesor de Física se encontró con que estaba prácticamente ahorcando a un alumno.

Ejem.. espero lo entiendas Yuy...- dijo ya por ultimo soltándolo y sonriéndole al profesor que ahora lo veia como bicho raro –chicos.. no entienden de otra manera- dijo sin dejar esa sonrisa forzada y saliendo del despacho indicándole al profesor que lo había ido a buscar que lo siguiera.

Un dolor de cabeza... eso es lo que es mi vida..- murmuro Heero acomodándose la camisa...

¡Quatre¡Al fin te encuentro- le llamo Duo cuando lo diviso saliendo de uno de los edificios del ala este, antes de que se le perdiera nuevamente de vista le había llamado, el rubio se detuvo al mirar que corría hacia el –¿no has visto a Heero-

Si... lo deje con el profesor Peacecraft- contesto demasiado sonriente Quatre.

Duo abrió grande sus hermosos ojos violetas al escuchar eso –ah...- después se puso rojo... que Zech no fuera a hacer algo vergonzoso.. en eso el tenia especialidad casi, casi tanta como la tendría un padre verdadero...

Quatre le coloco una mano sobre su hombro –no te preocupes... no creo que se maten- le dijo aguantando una sonrisa.

Matarse?.. pero si no es para tanto!.- reacciono Duo –es decir solo fue un beso!...-

¿Un beso- pregunto evidentemente interesado Quatre –�¡te beso mi hermano- pregunto mas que contento, mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a Duo –a ver... cuéntame todo, niño bonito- Duo quien por segunda vez en ese día observo una respuesta diferente a la que el esperaría solo estaba mas sacado de onda que nada.

El tumulto de estudiantes a la salida de clases en las puertas no se hizo esperar, Duo aun seguia explicándole las razones de Heero para haberlo besado a un sobremanera interesado Quatre, pero entre mas le explicaba el rubio mas queria saber, incluso por poco y Quatre le saca todo el detalle del beso, y no... eso se lo llevaria a la tumba el trenzado.

Fue cuando Zech le llego por el lado izquierdo sujetando su hombro –Duo... ¿por qué no vienes a vivir a mi casa mientras estoy en la ciudad- le dijo procurando acercarse a su oreja para que solo pudiera escucharlo el, Duo solo lo miro... queria ir con Zech mas sin embargo... tambien queria vivir con Heero.

El no se va...- contesto otra persona por el dejándolo con la boca abierta y las palabras en la garganta, los tres voltearon hacia atrás y ahí estaba Heero, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. –Mientras este bajo mi tutela se queda conmigo.- dijo desafiando con la mirada a Zech.

No tiene por que quedarse en tu casa... no digo que dejes de ser su maestro- contesto con una sonrisa fingida Zech.

Te digo que no se va...- contesto Heero tambien sonriendo falsamente.

Oigan.. aquí no es lugar para eso...- les hizo ver Quatre cuando ya algunos curiosos se habian detenido para observar al nuevo maestro y los dos alumnos que habian sido los causantes que el diario semana se publicara dos veces esa semana.

Asi que en menos de veinte minutos los cuatro estuvieron en casa de Heero, donde este se sintio en territorio –mientras lo este entrenando yo soy su tutor.. por lo tanto se queda donde lo pueda vigilar...-

Si.. y manosear... pobre de mi niño...- dijo Zech mientras abrazaba a Duo y le tapaba la cabeza en una ademan de protección - lo vas a pervertir- declaro fulminando con la mirada a cierto ojiazul.

Quatre se tapo la boca para evitar que saliera la carcajada que le había causado escuchar aquello... es decir.. el le decia en broma a su hermano que tenia cara de pervertido pero que pensaran eso la demas personas y ademas se lo dijeran era simplemente divertidísimo.

Eh...- abrio la boca Duo, pero fue callado por el grito de Heero.

Yo no manoseo a nadie!... a mi no me gustan los mocosos-

Pero bien que me besaste- grito Duo, ofendido por las palabras de Heero.

Por que era necesario-contesto su actual maestro.

No es cierto... pudiste haber desmentido mi broma.. pero no lo hiciste eso solo comprueba que...-

Es un pervertido- completo Zech la frase de Duo, aunque este ultimo ni siquiera iba a decir aquello.

A quien le dices pervertido- pregunto entre dientes el ojiazul.

A ti...- contesto Zech de igual forma.

Mientras tanto Quatre luchaba con toda su alma de contener la risa ante semejante escena.

De todas formas yo tomo mi propia decisión...- exclamo Duo.

No... tu te quedas aquí y punto- le dijo Heero señalando hacia el piso para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Y si no quiero-

No es de querer.. lo haces por que yo digo-

Pero...-

A mi me encargaron tu entrenamiento por tres meses.. y hasta que no se acaben esos meses no te puedes ir...- le dijo y luego mirando a Zech añadio- pero tu si te puedes ir de mi casa... anda... vete...-

Tu no eres nadie para ordenarme...- dijo enojado Zech.

YA!... ES MI DECISIÓN, NO LA DE USTEDES- grito Duo para que le prestasen atención –y si no pueden dejar de pelear como niños yo me voy- y dicho eso se salio del departamento azotando la puerta de paso.

Quatre estaba recargado en el desayunador que dividia la cocina de la sala, sonriendo y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos –ya lo hicieron enojar... ¿quién va ir por él-

Yo voy- contestaron a la vez Heero y Zech.

Yo digo que vaya el que esta mas enamorado de el- dijo Quatre sonriendo ante su grandiosa solucion al problema. Zech fruncio el ceño extrañado por que no entendio en el acto las palabras del pequeño rubio, mas sin embargo Heero cogió su chaqueta y salio del apartamento antes de darle siquiera oportunidad de contestar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno... séptimo capitulo y va para un poco largo n.nUUU

Sigan leyendo y dejando REVIEWS

Matta ne!


	8. capitulo 8

ENSEÑAME 

Este capitulo, y todo el fic se lo dedico a mi hermosa mamita Carmín, que sigo insistiendo es la persona mas bonita y maravillosa que yo haya conocido, y que se merece mas que nadie sonreír por siempre... por lo tanto... espero le saque este capitulo, una de sus hermosas sonrisas... dedicado a ti, mamita... te quiero mucho.

_Capitulo 8_

No tuvo que recorrer mucho camino para hallar a Duo, estaba sentado en el borde de las escaleras, se acerco a él, sin embargo a pocos treinta centímetros se volvió a detener... ¿él que rayos hacia ahí? Había salido impulsado por el tonto comentario de Quatre "que vaya por él, el que esta mas enamorado"... si, había ido antes de que el maldito de Zech saliera corriendo... por que eso no lo permitiría... aunque todo eso se hubiera evitado si Duo no le hubiera ido con el chisme a Zech (y ya se había enterado que ya también Quatre estaba muy bien informado del hecho) de su beso hacia días.

-Un mocoso... eso es lo que eres... un mocoso...- murmuro.

Duo se levanto de golpe al escuchar hablar a Heero, y se viro hacia él, con las lágrimas aún en sus ojos violetas –Si soy tan mocoso ¡¿por que me besaste!- pregunto sin dejar que los dos pequeños riachuelos, que aun seguían en sus mejillas le evitaran encarar a Heero.

"Hermoso" esa fue la palabra que cruzo inmediatamente por la cabeza de Heero al ver a Duo llorar de esa forma... se veía simplemente hermoso, con un aire infantil pero a la vez no... tan... difícil de describir de verdad... se acerco a él, abrazándolo... sabía que después se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer pero... – No llores..- le dijo, Duo se abrazo por su cintura y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Heero, mojando sin querer la camisa del instituto, dejando las motas de agua penetraran la débil tela.

-Eres mal maestro...- se defendió Duo, si dejar esa posición.

-Tú no me escuchas nunca...- contesto Heero, coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Duo y la otra en su hombro, prácticamente devolviendo el abrazo del chico bonito.

-¿Cómo te voy a escuchar si estoy más preocupado por saber por que me diste ese beso?- y levanto el rostro para mirar a Heero, este solo deseo que no lo hubiera hecho... más hermoso... se veía más hermoso que antes.

-Yo lo hice por que...- ¿qué más daban las palabras?... estas pueden ocultar tantas cosas, ser tan frágiles que hasta el viento las puede llevar para ser olvidadas, más las acciones perduran... y Heero se inclino, cerrando los ojos para...

-¡¡TE DIGO QUE YO VOY A BUSCAR A MI NIÑO!- grito Zech haciendo que Duo empujara sin querer hacia atrás a Heero, quien parecía había despertado de un letargo o algo parecido cuando toco el piso.

Quatre venia prácticamente siendo arrastrado por Zech pues le sujetaba la cintura para evitar que este caminara haciendo un peso muerto, pero Zech era mucho mas robusto que el chico rubio por lo que caminaba mientras Quatre con una sonrisa algo nerviosa le decía –Ya se encargara Heero... déjalos...-

Y fue cuando Zech se detuvo, Duo miraba al piso algo rojo y con la señas de que había estado llorando, Heero en el suelo a donde había dado a caer después de ser empujado sin previo aviso por el trenzado, y Zech detenido a mitad del camino con un Quatre colgando de su cintura.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE AHORA?- bramo Zech a Heero.

-¡¡Zech! ¿Qué crees?... ¡¡se me olvido decirte algo!- trato de evitar que Zech se abalanzara sobre el pobre y muy sacado de onda Heero, el trenzado cogio del brazo a su maestro y lo obligo a entrar al departamento.

-Perdón... no lo pude retrasar más... esta dura la competencia ¿no hermanito?- le dijo Quatre agachando su cabeza sobre la de Heero quien continuaba tirado en el piso.

-Cállate...- le contesto Heero levantándose, si no hubiera sido por el par de metiches y colados (léase Zech y Quatre) el hubiera besado a Duo de nuevo... sin excusa... movió la cabeza, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado... y así no era él... sin duda Duo le estaba enseñando a mostrar una parte de si mismo que desconocía por completo.

Quatre meneo la cabeza y se sentó en el lugar en el que había encontrado Heero y Duo antes. –Si no quieres que se vaya... ¿por qué no se lo dices?- pregunto sin voltear a mirar a Heero.

-Yo solo quiero que se quede por que esas fueron las órdenes que...- más fue callado por un sonido de reprobación por parte de su hermano.

-Eso dices tu... señor "desobedece las reglas cuando me conviene"- le dijo esta vez echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el cielo, Heero se acerco por la espalda y agacho su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.. ¿Y por qué te importa tanto si siento o no algo por él?-

-Por que yo se lo que se siente callar... y no quiero que sufras lo mismo- murmuro Quatre cerrando los ojos y levantándose de las escaleras comenzando a caminar.

Heero frunció el ceño contrariado por que no pudo entender las palabras de Quatre, más no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarlas pues el grito de Zech que provenía desde su departamento "¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE ES TU NOVIO!" lo hizo recordar que ese troglodita seguía en SU casa... con SU alumno... (Aunque su subconsciente quiso sustituir "su alumno" por SU Duo) tratando de llevárselo... ¡ja! Como si lo fuera a permitir y se metió a la lucha campal por Duo al departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quatre suspiro mientras sacaba del bolsillo su celular, lo llamaban para una sesión de fotos, bueno, que se le iba a hacer... su identidad era la de un modelo para poder llegar a más sectores del mercado negro (abundante por esos lados), así que tenia que seguir con la finta.

Y como estaba en esa ciudad su agencia quería aprovechar para tomar unas fotos en uno de esos parques, promocionando una nueva colección de ropa de la empresa "Dragón". Decidió que seria mejor seguir caminando, después de todo ese parque no quedaba lejos del departamento de Heero desde donde había salido hacia unos momentos.

Mientras caminaba recordaba la pequeña platica que había tenido con Zech, una risita salio de sus labios, él se había enterado de algo en esa conversación, pero ¿decírselo a Heero? Oh no... Le tenía que quitar lo orgulloso y lo terco de alguna forma.

Así que, para que decirle que...

**Flash back**

-Si que estas enamorado del niño bonito ¿o no?- pregunto Quatre sin quitar su barbilla de su mano y mirar a Zech, lo había logrado detener al preguntarle eso, por eso Zech no salio corriendo del departamento.

-¿Enamorado de mi niño?-

-Y admites que es tu niño...-

-Claro que es mi niño… si yo lo vi crecer.- contesto Zech frunciendo los labios – y no estoy enamorado de él... No soy pedofilo como otros...- murmuro, aunque al fin de cuentas, Heero solo le llevaba cuatro años a Duo.

-Lo dices por mi hermano...-

-No, por el vecino...- contesto escuetamente -no me importa que se enamore de un hombre... pero no dejare que termine con alguien como Heero...-

Quatre endureció la mirada –Oye… mi hermano es una buena persona-

Zech cruzo los brazos –Eso lo dudo...- y dicho esto le dio la espalda a Quatre indicando que saldría para ir a buscar a Duo, por lo que Quatre en un rápido reflejo corrió hacia él y lo atrapo por la cintura.

-Déjalos solos... además... ¡tú y yo no hemos terminado con esta platica!- hablaba lo primero que se le ocurría para retrasar al mastodonte rubio platinado que ahora traía agarrado de la cintura y que le empujaba en un intento por quitárselo de encima.

-¡¡Ya Winner!... déjame en paz y déjame ir por… mí... niño- jadeaba Zech tratando de caminar llevándose a rastras a Quatre.

Y bueno, Quatre se espero que Zech lograra caminar aun con él encima, pero quería darle tiempo a Heero, no quería interrumpir nada si es que se llegaba a dar algo, por supuesto. Mas sin embargo cuando Zech salio aun bramando que el iría por su y nada mas suyo niño, observo con gusto como Heero esta inclinado sobre Duo dispuesto a besarlo, y también observo como el niño bonito botaba a su hermano al ver a Zech aparecer en la escena "del crimen".

Se rió, la cara roja de Duo indicaba que el si sentía algo por Heero, claro si el nunca se equivocaba, él siempre sabia lo que sentía las demás personas con mirarles a los ojos, observar sus gesto o movimientos... de algo le había servido tanto entrenamiento.

**Final de flash back**

Así que se guardaría el gusto de saber que la razón por la que había actuado así Duo era por que veía a Zech como un padre, y era un adolescente y cualquier adolescente normal se sentiría un poco apenado de que su padre estuviera ahí observando como se besaba con un menganito... bueno… mejor dicho con un Heerito... volvió a reírse con ganas, en definitiva la conducta de Heero era para documentarse.

Su sonrisa se borro para ser acompañada de un suspiro, por más que lo hubiera deseado en el pasado, jamás logro que Heero mostrara algún otro sentimiento por él más que uno demasiado fraternal... y eso le dolió mucho... por que realmente lo amó... más sin embargo la dura realidad cayo sobre él con rapidez... para él... para su querido Heero siempre seria su pequeño hermano. Y entendiendo eso se alejo de él, lo bueno es que Zero lo permitió... sabia que poniendo distancia entre el objeto dueño de su amor y él, olvidar seria más sencillo. Por fortuna así fue... aunque no dejaba de ser un simple humano y siempre le quedo el gusanillo de que hubiera pasado si hubiera confesado su amor. Pero ahora, aquel enamoramiento se había esfumado, y ahora solo le tenia el cariño de hermano que al principio sintió por Heero, Quatre sospechaba que fue por que ahora sentía que tenia el control de su vida, y ya no dependía de su valiente y protector hermano... por lo que la admiración que se había convertido en amor, ahora era solo agradecimiento y cariño.

Si no hubiera sido así, nunca hubiera ido al departamento de Heero en esa misión... pero ya el pasado estaba ahí… lejos... y como él ya era feliz (tenia empleo, salud... algo de fama... y si quisiera buscar seguramente hallaría el amor rápido), se tenia que encargar que Heero también lograra esa felicidad.

Por lo que el haría lo posible e imposible para que Heero hablara, para que no pudiera arrepentirse de absolutamente nada en un futuro... y claro... él como su hermano lo ayudaría...y si se divertía en el proceso haciendo "sufrir" a su hermanito mucho mejor.

El camino hacia el parque se le hizo de lo más corto, cuando llego había el habitual alboroto de una sesión: asistentes corriendo de aquí a allá revisando el maquillaje y vestimenta de los modelos a participar, los técnicos ajustando las luces y demás implementos, los fotógrafos haciendo berrinches por que los modelos no hacían ni expresaban lo que ellos querían... en fin... lo de siempre.

Al acercarse a lugar, se dirigió con su supuesto representante... "Karitza" o mejor conocido en su verdadera identidad como Alan, que le hacia señas con la mano que tenia libre pues en la otra sujetaba un gancho con su respectiva ropa a modelar esa tarde.

-Oye "angelito", llegas tarde- le regaño quitándose los lentes negros dejando asomar sus ojos rojos como rubíes.

-Quatre... soy Quatre- repitió cansadamente, al parecer a Alan le parecía gracioso decir derivados de su nombre clave "petit ange" "little angel" y quien sabe en cuantos otros idiomas sabia decir angelito... el caso es que a él le chocaba. Tomo la ropa que le tendía Alan y así sin mas comenzó a cambiarse... ¿pudor?... ese se le había tenido que quitar a fuerzas en su primer desfile de modas en el que vio demasiados cuerpos desnudos tanto femeninos como masculinos de todos tamaños, colores y hasta sabores (n/a: o.o no se como supo lo de sabores...)

Alan sonreía a una de las maquillista que se encargaban de ponerle lo respectivo para evitar que su cara brillara con las luces, evidentemente seduciéndola cuando noto una fría mirada posarse sobre él, de reojo miro topándose con unos ojos negros que lo miraron por unos segundos para después voltearse. La maquillista se marcho, mientras Quatre se acerco a Alan para hablar a una distancia en que solamente él podría escucharle.

-¿El quien es?- no necesito señalar a nadie puesto que Alan también se había percatado de cómo el chico de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color los miraba.

-El nuevo dueño de la compañía "Dragón"... tú sabes esa donde trabajaba Traize...-

Quatre lo miro como si hubiera descubierto algo, más después y ante el asentimiento de Alan dedujo que era prácticamente imposible lo que él pensaba –yo también vi la conexión... pero no... era demasiado fácil que toda esa fortuna estuviera en esa empresa...-

-Si... más sin embargo... el dijo "esta con draco" no digo en... así que Draco es una persona, Alan...-

-¿Y por qué crees que es ese chiquillo?-

-Bueno para llegar a ser el sucesor, debió ser cercano al mismo presidente de la compañía, ¿o no?...-

-Si... pero...- más la sonrisa de Quatre lo cayo, si el chico sonreía era por que estaba seguro de eso.

-Además esta preguntando ahora por mí...- le hizo notar Quatre, según lo que había podido entender al leer los labios de ese joven era que quería saber más de él... y por que le apodaban "pequeño angel"... sabía que ese maldito apodo de Alan le traería problemas.

-¡¡Es imposible! ¿Para que te querría?... bueno... no me contestes...- se arrepintió de preguntar al recordar que todos lo que le preguntaban por el famoso modelo "Quatre Winner" era, o para llevarlo a la cama o para contratarlo.

-No... No me quiere para eso.- la sonrisa de Quatre se acentuó – creo que esto se pondrá interesante- murmuro caminando hacia el set para la sesión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido difícil convencer a Zech de que dado que por los próximos meses Heero seria su maestro debía quedarse con él. Y había sido aun más difícil de que creyera que ese asunto del noviazgo era solamente una farsa... y que ese no era el motivo por el cual se quería quedar con Heero.

Aunque tuvo que soportar otras tres horas de pleitos entre esos dos, claro con Heero recordando amablemente que "el jamás se enamoraría de un crío como el"... y con los gritos de Zech diciéndole que "mas le valía no ser un pervertido o se acordaría de él"... Dios... no hallaba donde meter la cara... hasta que Quatre había llegado aun muy sorprendido de que siguieran discutiendo.

**Flash back**

Cuando Quatre abrió la puerta se encontró con Zech y Heero ahorcándose respectivamente, y Duo quien leía una revista aparentemente esperando a que aquel par se cansara de estarse peleando.

-Ah... hola Quatre...- lo saludo denotando en su voz lo enfadado que estaba.

-No te han hecho caso- pregunto ignorando a aquellos pues sospechaba que aunque les hubiera hablado directamente no le hubieran hecho el menor de lo casos.

-No... Ya llevan así... tres horas con cuarenta minutos y...- miro su reloj –30 segundos...- completo.

Quatre sonrió, le tendió la mano a Duo indicándole que se parara, cuando lo hizo le paso el brazo por los hombros abrazándolo –Bueno niño bonito... vamonos... si estos no te hacen caso yo te haré... muchooo... te mimare... y tal vez... te enamore... y te lleve lejos de aquí... y seas para mi solito- le decía Quatre a un Duo que lo miraba con cara de que el rubio se encontraba loco.

Mas sin embargo Quatre salio, se detuvo un poco al momento que le decía a Duo –ya veras como ahorita dejan de pelear- y contó mentalmente... "uno... dos... tres"...

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto Heero al abrir la puerta de golpe tratando de supuestamente alcanzar a Duo y Quatre mas nunca esperándose que estos estuvieran ahí afuera en delante de plena puerta.

-Lo llevo a cenar... ¿nos acompañan?- pregunto con voz de niño bueno Quatre, volviendo a caminar y sin soltar a Duo quien miro hacia atrás, Heero ya iba a salir pero se vio que la mano de Zech lo volvió a meter de un jalón para el departamento.

Duo miro con cara de susto a Quatre, mas este le repitió lo de la tarde –no creo que se maten...- y para aun mas sorpresa del trenzado fueron alcanzados por Zech quien ocupo el lugar de Quatre al abrazar a Duo, este volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio que Heero los seguía con no muy buen cara y murmurando cosas que no entendió.

**Final de flash back**

Estaban en el almuerzo, Quatre no había dejado de molestar a Heero preguntándole que, qué cosa le había dicho Zech la noche anterior, pero este solo gruñía y tomaba de su soda.

Hasta que Quatre resoplo dándose por vencido –bueno... por cierto... tengo nuevas pistas...- dijo picando con el tenedor a la ensalada cesar que tenia frente el.

-¿Sobre Delphos?- murmuro Heero evitando mover mucho los labios.

-Si... creo que voy por buen camino...-

-¿No me dirás?-

-No... tú no me dices nada...- contesto Quatre encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a comer.

-No es lo mismo...- dijo algo molesto Heero de que Quatre le ocultara algo sobre la misión

-¿A que si?-

-No...-

-Yo opino que nos debemos tener confianza ¿no?-

-Si, pero...-

-¿O que? ¿Ya deje de ser tu hermanito favorito?- dijo con voz de berrinche Quatre, mirándolo y frunciendo los labios.

-Eres mi único hermano- contesto lacónicamente Heero.

-¿Ese fue un "ya no te quiero"?-

-No...-

-¿Me quieres mucho, hermano?- ahora Quatre cambio su tono de voz por uno dulce.

-No me hagas contestar eso...- le advirtió Heero, esa era una pregunta demasiado cursi y ridícula.

-¿Qué te dijo anoche Zech?-

-Que le entregara virgen a Duo...- y de inmediato Heero se sonrojo y abrió los ojos junto a la boca desmesuradamente... se había desviado de la platica y Quatre le había sacado la verdad... ¡demonios! –¡¡¡Quatre!-

-¡¡Heero n.n!- contesto el rubio riéndose, ese plan de preguntarle cosas que nada tenia que ver para volver al tema nunca fallaba. Al menos con Heero, y eso en verdad le parecía demasiado divertido.

Duo escupió el refresco al escuchar la respuesta de Heero, estaba atento a la conversación de ellos dos pues le gustaba ver como Quatre sacaba de sus casillas a Heero, mas cuando escucho eso... – ¡Dios!- dijo Duo pegándose con la cabeza en la mesa al dejarla caer con fuerza... ¿por qué tenia que haber llegado Zech a esa misión?... la verdad... Heero se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de Zech, y pues... en esa semana todo había sido tranquilo... Duo se alegraba de que los pequeños entrenamientos que le ponía Heero los pasaban con éxito, más sin embargo Heero nunca le permitía a su alumno observar lo que anotaba de el en la bitácora que después le serviría para testificar si Duo merecía o no ser un agente.

Ahora estaban sumergidos, ellos tres y la clase entera, en el sopor que daba la clase del profesor de Lectura y Redacción (n/a: la clase de historia esta muy trillada xD), por lo menos ya faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase terminara.

-Como saben chicos el festival de otoño es dentro de poco... por lo tanto corresponde a este grupo hacer algo para el festival- anuncio el profesor mientras acomodaba los exámenes dentro de su viejo maletín.-Solo quiero saber quienes son los "voluntarios" (o mejor seria decir los valientes) que se apuntaran- preguntó el profesor ya por ultimo mientras recorría con su mirada a toda la clase. Claro esta que todos los chicos se hicieron patos para apuntarse a hacer algo en el festival... todos menos uno.

Heero no se dio cuenta de que Quatre se levantaba con una sonrisa demasiado efusiva en su rostro si no lo hubiera detenido. Duo si lo vio levantarse pero nunca se le ocurrió que fuera a decir algo como aquello.

-¡Yo haré algo para el festival, profesor!- dijo evidentemente demasiado... demasiado emocionado. –Y ellos dos también participaran conmigo- dijo mientras los señalaba.

-¡¿Eh!- consiguió protestar Duo cuando escucho la idea.

-¡Quatre no!- grito Heero, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el profesor había salido sin escuchar las protestas de sus dos alumnos que habían sido apuntados a una actividad extracurricular no deseada.

-¡¡Será divertido!- anuncio Quatre mientras pensaba lo que harían.

-Te recuerdo que entre menos llamemos la atención aquí mejor- le dijo Heero.

-¡Oooh si!... lo dice quien hizo el mayor escándalo de la historia de este colegio al anunciarse novio de una personita aquí presente- le refuto Quatre.

-Ese fui yo... no él...- se echo Duo de inmediato la culpa al ver el fuego de la ira arder en los ojos de Heero.

-¿Y en donde dice que fue el mayor escándalo en la historia de este colegio?- pregunto Heero algo sacado de onda además de molesto.

-Pues en la página web de la escuela...- contesto Quatre como si aquello fuera lo más evidente del mundo, Quatre tomo un camino muy diferente al que siempre tomaban para ir a casa de Heero, y pese a que Duo no paraba de preguntarle a donde iba este no le quiso decir.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo parándose frente a una tienda de disfraces... lo que a Heero no le dio buena espina, mas sin embargo (y no sin maldecir a la maldita escuela y sus tontas festividades) entro junto a los otros dos chicos.

-¿Para qué quieres venir a esta tienda?- preguntó Duo mientras veía un disfraz de hombre lobo que reposaba en un escaparate.

-Necesitaremos... digo... necesitaran disfraces para lo que planeo...- dijo Quatre con un extraño brillo en su mirada... el mismo brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando mencionaban su nombre clave o que mantenía en una misión.

-Debes de estar soñando si crees que te voy a ayudar- protesto Heero.

-Me ayudaras... hermanito...- dijo mientras el encargado le daba una gran bolsa y la nota, el ya antes de salir del colegio había llamado para apartar los trajes que necesitarían. – y no es de querer... lo haces por que yo digo- le dijo aparentando una mirada dura.

Duo se sonrió, recordaba muy bien cuando Heero le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras, mas la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando ya en el departamento Quatre le tendió a cada uno su respectivo disfraz metido en una bolsa de plástico negra.

-Haremos el acto del balcón en Romeo y Julieta... – sonrió.

Duo lo miro con la boca abierta para después hurgar en la bolsa para desacreditar su primer pensamiento al escuchar "Romeo y Julieta", sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto cuando de la bolsa saco un hermoso vestido de la época en que se situaba la obra color vino– ¿y por qué yo tengo que ser Julieta?...- le pregunto a Quatre mientras sostenía el traje.

-Por que por tu físico eres ideal para el papel...-

-¿Y tu disfraz, Quatre?- pregunto Heero, presentía que le iba a dar cierto tic en el ojo.

-Yo seré su director, no necesito disfraz- sonrió Quatre con cierta picardía.

Duo sospecho que preferiría ser mandado a una misión el solo que salir al escenario a actuar eso... y lo siguió sosteniendo cuando ya en el camerino se ponía la tiara que completaba el atuendo y Quatre le colocaba un poco de brillo en los labios según el para "dar mayor realismo al personaje".

-Te paso que me pongas este vestido... te paso que me pongas esta estupida diadema... ¡¡¡pero lo que no te paso es que me maquilles!- le grito levantándose, aunque demasiado tarde, Quatre ya había terminado de aplicar con sus dedos el gloss.

-Si te ves "divis divis"- le contesto Quatre imitando a uno de los maquillistas que frecuentemente lo maquillaba a él en los desfiles a los que había acudido, después se soltó riendo ante la cara de inconformidad que le ponía Duo – ¿yo que culpa tengo que en nuestra clase no haya chicas?...-

-¿Yo que culpa tengo que tú quieras ser director?.. tú eres el modelo... tu deberías de ser Julieta...-

-Ah no... mi sueño siempre ha sido ser director de una gran obra- objeto Quatre saliendo del camerino improvisado –además, creo que mi hermano esta contento de tener una Julieta tan bonita- le dijo picándole un ojo (n/A: o sea, le cerro el ojo -.-)y cerrando la puerta, ahora era turno de ir a visitar a Heero.

-¡Ah... demonios...!- dijo Duo a la soledad, mientras se sentaba... agarro el montón de hojas releyendo los diálogos que se los había tenido que aprender en menos de una semana...

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, Winner?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, la rondalla del sexto semestre ya había terminado su actuación y ahora era turno de que su clase presentara lo que tenían preparado, Quatre ya había colocado la escenografia ayudado por los integrantes de la clase de teatro, y ahora tras bambalinas observaba como Duo subía al pequeño balcón improvisado.

-La verdad no... Por eso no fui a la escuela de payasos...- contesto Quatre sin girarse a mirar a Zech.

-Te advierto que si hacen la escenita del beso...-

-Es la escena del balcón... no hay ningún beso...- contesto Quatre, las cortinas se habían levantado y la luz se centro en Duo quien ya estaba en el balcón... mas nervioso y rojo que en toda su vida. El auditorio se lleno de un "aaaah que bonito se ve" que solo hizo incrementar el nerviosismo de Duo, la risa de Quatre... y el enojo de Zech.

Tomo aire, y rezando por que la dichosa escenita acabara pronto comenzó a hablar -¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto-

Una segunda luz ilumino la parte izquierda del escenario indicando la entrada de Heero, quien supuestamente se ocultaba tras unos arbustos de utilería. -¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?- recito Heero perfectamente y hasta se podría decir con sentimiento.

-¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera! "si que era aventada la tal Julieta"- pensó cuando termino su línea, la verdad Duo recitaba mas por inercia que por otra cosa, pues si, había leído el acto que le había dado Quatre, entendiendo solo un poco, en esa obra se usaban demasiadas palabras rebuscadas según su opinión..

-Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!- contesto Heero acercándose aún más al balcón que no era tan alto, si estirara la mano podría tocar la de Duo perdón, Julieta, fácilmente.

-"Y no era nada menso el tal Romeo..."- pensó Duo antes de decir su parte - ¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?- "o en pocas palabras ¿por qué andas de meche?" los pensamientos de Duo estaban en todo menos en la actuación "mmm... que se me hace que la quería ver desnuda... si, de seguro se llevo sus binoculares... ah... pero en esa época no había eso.. ¿el telescopio pues?"

-¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra.- pero Duo no le contestaba a Heero –oye tú...- murmuro Heero sin separar los labios...

Duo reacciono -Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Montesco?-

-Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan- contesto Heero, dándole a Duo mas cosas en las que cavilar- "O no era menso si no que tal vez tenia problemas de identidad... como Heero... mmm... le quedo bien el papel". Heero carraspeo para que Duo entendiera que de nueva cuenta se estaba tardando demasiado con sus líneas.

-Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera. – aunque no estuviera metido de lleno en la obra, Duo actuaba bastante bien a opinión de Quatre.

-Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan.-

"Será Shakespeare... pero no deja de ser cursi" pensó Duo - ¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!- le ponía buen énfasis y emoción a las palabras.

- ¡Ay! ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad. -

- ¡Por cuanto vale el mundo, no quisiera que te viesen aquí! -

- El manto de la noche me oculta a sus miradas; pero, si no me quieres, déjalos que me hallen aquí. ¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima de su odio, que se retrase mi muerte falto de tu amor! -

- ¿Quién fue tu guía para descubrir este sitio? -

- Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar; él me prestó consejo y yo le presté mis ojos. No soy piloto; sin embargo, aunque te hallaras tan lejos como la más extensa ribera que baña el más lejano mar, me aventuraría por mercancía semejante.-

Si, definitivamente los dos actuaban muy bien, pensaba Quatre satisfecho e ignorando la mirada de asesino que le dedicaba Zech especialmente a su hermano. La escena iba saliendo a la perfección.

-Tú sabes que el velo de la noche cubre mi rostro; si así lo fuera, un rubor virginal verías teñir mis mejillas por lo que me oíste pronunciar esta noche. Gustosa quisiera guardar las formas, gustosa negar cuanto he hablado; pero, ¡adiós cumplimientos! ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo... con todo... ¡¡¡demonios! Se le había olvidado... "no... calma Duo, tu método de recordar nunca falla... ¿que quería decir Shakespeare con todo lo que te aprendiste... que quería decir en esta línea?... a ver, Julieta le decía ahí en pocas palabras... que la perdonara por aventarle de golpe todo pero ya que estaba Romeo de metiche no se pudo hacer la desmemoriada...¡¡¡ ah ya!" –Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso, y de los perjurios de los amantes dicen que se ríe Júpiter. ¡Oh gentil Romeo! Si de veras me quieres, decláralo con sinceridad; o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera, me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva, y tanto mayor será tu empeño en galantearme. En verdad, arrogante Montesco, soy demasiado apasionada, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, hidalgo, daré pruebas de ser más sincera que las que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservada, lo confieso, de no haber tú sorprendido, sin que yo me apercibiese, mi verdadera pasión amorosa. ¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía, que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche!- vaya... sentía el cerebro exprimido después de recordar el párrafo mas largo de su corta existencia actoral (que solo incluía la vez que actuó del árbol de navidad en cuarto curso aparte de esta vez).

- Júrote, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles… -

- No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia. -

-¿Pues por quién juraré? -

- No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer. -

-¿Pues por quién juraré? –

- No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós, ¡ojalá caliente tu pecho en tan dulce clama como el mío!

-¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?

- ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?

-Tu fe por la mía. – a cada línea ambos se iban acercando más y más, solo teniendo como barrera el balcón.

- Antes de la di que tú acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no poder dártela otra vez. -

- ¿Pues qué? ¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela? – las miradas de ambos reflejaban el amor prohibido que seguramente sentían Romeo y Julieta, Quatre estaba al borde de las lagrimas de la alegría... estaba saliendo la escena bien...

- Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que tengo ya. Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos de la mar. ¡Cuando más te doy, más quisiera darte!… Pero oigo ruido dentro. ¡Adiós no engañes mi esperanza… Ama, allá voy… Guárdame fidelidad, Montesco mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo en seguida. – Duo se escondió por un momento fingiendo que entraba a la habitación imaginaria, suspiro... ya solo le faltaba una línea... cuando volvió la madera bajo sus pies rechino, pero no le dio importancia, estaba más que contento de que la tortura teatral terminaría pronto.

-¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño – suspiro Heero, era buen actor... incluso se pudo creer que esas palabras tenían un sentimiento verdadero.

Duo se inclino sobre el balcón, para tomar la mano de "Romeo" -Sólo te diré dos palabras. Si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré, de cómo y cuando quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida... mas sin embargo el barandal del balcón cedió, Duo pudo sentir como caía hacia delante, y también pudo sentir como Heero lo atrapaba, abrazándolo en un gesto protector, y quedando sus rostros muy cerca, mirándose fijamente, Duo tartamudeo el final de sus líneas -...e iré... e iré en pos de ti por el mundo- sus bocas se acercaban, cada uno percibía muy cerca el aliento del otro.

Heero no lo pensó ni un segundo al notar que la escenografia había cedido tal vez por lo viejo del mobiliario teatral, y antes siquiera de que Duo cayera el ya estaba atrapándolo en un fuerte pero suave abrazo... los ojos de Duo se abrieron... con sorpresa... con... inocencia... no sabia... no sabia que había en ese chico que lo volvía loco... que le quitaba el sentido común... se fue acercando... el movimiento de los labios del trenzado le indicaron a Heero que algo decía pero no lo escucho.. sus labios se unieron por unos instantes.

-¿¿QUE TE DIJE DE BESOS!- le reclamo Zech a Quatre zarandeándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Te juro que eso no iba en el libretooo- contestaba Quatre riéndose en parte de los nervios en parte de lo atrevido de su hermano.

-¡¡De seguro tu preparaste el maldito balcón para que pasara eso!-

-¡¡Que no! Ese es mobiliario es de la escuela... ¡¡¡yo ni lo hice! Además yo no lo bese, fue Heero, ¡¡¡reclámale a él!- se defendía el pequeño rubio ante el mayor.

Toda la escuela se quedo estática, algunos miraban a la pareja que "actuaba," otros veían la reacción de todo el personal académico que no podían tener la boca mas abierta.

Cuando Duo reacciono, notó que de nueva cuenta tooooooooooda la escuela los estaba viendo como se besaban... ¿por qué Heero nada mas lo besaba cuando había publico? Aaah y para acarbar de amolarla ¡¡ahí estaba Zech! Todo rojo de la pena aventó a Heero rompiendo el beso... lo miro y con una cara que denotaba que no sabia por que había pasado lo del beso y que jamás entendería a Heero, salio corriendo fuera del escenario.

Una chica rubia se levanto en medio de la multitud de teatro y declaro -¡Aja! ¡¡Sabia que no eran novios!-

Hilde la jalo de nuevo para que se sentara sintiendo que ahora todas las miradas que antes se dirigían al escenario estaban dirigidas a donde estaban sentadas ellas, quería que la tragara la Tierra... o al menos a la rubia tan estupida como para pararse en medio de tanta gente y gritar puras babosadas... por suerte la salvo un nuevo anuncio.

-Por este año terminamos con nuestra "muestra de arte de otoño" de los alumnos del colegio San Agustín, se les recuerda que el baile de mascaras se realizara en el auditorio del ala B...- y ante esas palabras la multitud de alumnos e invitados (como la familia o tutores) salieron no sin murmurar comentando el precioso acto de Shakespeare presenciado.

Heero había corrido tras Duo, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, giro a la izquierda y vio a Quatre ser prácticamente ahorcado por Zech, salio corriendo, si lo veía lo detendría y no podría buscar a Duo, tenia que pedirle perdón por el beso... demonios... de seguro ahora el chiquillo estaba llorando como magdalena como la primera vez... ahora si se sintió un poco mal... después de todo... sacudió la cabeza, "primero lo encuentro y luego doy explicaciones" se dijo mientras salía del salón audiovisual.

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

o.o... Dios... desde el capitulo tres que quiero meter a Trowa y Wufei pero no mas no se dejan... bueno... al menos uno de ellos no se deja.. Según yo iban a aparecer en este episodio... ¡¡pero no pude!... ya pegue dos capítulos en uno y ni así logre que salieran (cada capitulo de este fic lo hago de unas 6 hojas... y hoy son 12)... y no... No me gusta hacer capítulos tan largos... no se... cuando yo veo un capitulo largo me da una flojera leerlo -.-U...

Quatre no se esta vengando ni nada por el estilo... se ríe de las reacciones de Heero y Duo por que las encuentra un tanto infantiles (aunque la mayor parte del tiempo el es como un niño pequeño xD)... Zech... es el clásico padre de "no te dejo tener novio hasta los 50"o "dejaras de ser virgen cuando estés en el asilo"... ni el mismo padre de Duo se lo trae tan cortito... considerando que ni caso le hace al "probe".

Etto... y pues... sigan leyendo...

Por cierto... Happy Birthday to me! n.n.

DEJEN REVIEWS... y enserio dejen o ya no subo nada... siiii, es amenazaaaaaa

Matta ne!.


	9. capitulo 9

ENSEÑAME 

_Capitulo 9_

–Vamos, profesor... suélteme... ya le dije que no se a donde fue mi hermano... - trato de que Zech lo soltara una vez mas, pero era inútil, Zech lo tenia firmemente sujeto por los hombros mientras lo conducía por la escuela hasta el auditorio donde se realizaría el baile de mascaras, los alumnos e invitados ya entraban al mismo con sus mascaras puestas.

Ese auditorio era el mas grande, y el que estaba reservado comúnmente para los bailes o exposiciones del colegio, mientras que el otro era usado para los eventos deportivos. Ahora lucia decorado con hojas falsas que eran comúnmente representativas del inicio del otoño.

En verdad ese colegio se contradecía con cada acto, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir la directiva del instituto, ese "festival de otoño" era solo una forma de festejar el norteamericano "día de brujas", puesto que ese colegio aparte de católico también era regido por el sistema educativo americano. Y como no querían admitir abiertamente que festejaban un día tan pagano como el "día de brujas" habían salido con la practica y genial idea del festival festejando la entrada del otoño.

–No te soltare hasta que encontremos a Duo y a Heero y compruebe que mi niño esta sano y salvo- le murmuro al oído, la gente se les quedaba viendo al notar que no traían la mascara puesta.

–Ya enserio.. yo no iba a venir a este baile- le dijo algo nervioso Quatre, y es que tenia una buena razón para no querer ir a ese baile... y esas razones eran las ciento de chicas que lo acosaban... y seguramente en un baile no seria la excepción para dejar ese acoso ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no! Al contrario...

Zech sonrió, complacido por imaginarse la razón por la que Quatre quería salir de ese auditorio lo mas pronto posible, ya las jovencitas se estaban acercando a ellos como viles zopilotes que se acercan a su cena del día.

–Te saco de aquí si me dices donde esta Heero... -

–Te digo que no séeee- contesto Quatre ya desesperado.

–¡¡Chicas! ¿Quién quiere bailar con el alumno Winner?- dijo Zech en voz alta y empujando a Quatre hacia delante sin dejar de sujetarlo por los hombros.

Quatre reía y sonreía mas por puros nervios de ver a la manada de chicas que se le venia encima que por otra cosa –¡¡¡deben de estar en la azotea!- le dijo esperando que esa pista (tal vez falsa, tal vez no) dejara satisfecho a Zech y por lo tanto lo dejara a él libre para escapar.

Mas Zech lo soltó demasiado tarde, solo a tiempo justo para que el propio Zech quedara a salvo de la jauría... ejem... digo, de que las entusiasmadas jovencitas rodearan a Quatre para ver quien era la que bailaba con el primero.

El auditorio tenia una escalera que comunicaba con la parte alta de donde comúnmente se colgaban las luces, ahí era el lugar más común de los jóvenes que se escapaban de clases y querian tiempo para estar a solas "íntimamente", en pocas palabras era a donde se iban a tener sexo sin riesgo de ser atrapados por un profesor.

Ahí arriba se podía observar muy bien todo el movimiento que ocurría abajo, mas no al revés, quien es estaban en la planta alta no eran vistos. Y era justo allá arriba donde dos chicos se encontraban.

Uno de ellos, un chico de cabello lacio color castaño seguía recargado en el barandal de la parte mas alta del auditorio, un mechón caía sobre sus ojos, en parte por que era la manera habitual de peinarlo y en parte por que tenia la cabeza gacha al estar leyendo un libro, escuchaba a su amigo quejarse y maldecir.

–estoy seguro que él fue quien mato a Traize.- dijo un joven de cabello negro sujeto por una coleta, sus ojos negros no se apartaban de su punto fijo en la distancia.

El chico mas alto sin quitar la vista de lo que leía suspiro – nunca te había visto ponerle tanto interés alguna misión... acaso tiene que ver con que Traize haya muerto en las manos de uno de sus tantos amantes?- dijo, su voz se escuchaba como si hablara mecánicamente.

El chico de ojos negros lo fulmino con la mirada – Yo siempre le dije a Traize que eso iba a ser su perdición-

–Y aun así seguías el juego...-

–¡No era ningún juego!- le callo de inmediato, el chico de ojos verdes solo suspiro –lo que digas Wufei... lo que digas... ¿pero por que estas tan seguro que ese chico es el culpable?- pregunto dejando el libro y girándose para observar también lo que Wufei no había dejado de ver desde que se había armado el revuelo cuando ese chiquillo rubio y de ojos aqua había entrado al auditorio.

–Traize seria un calenturiento... pero aun así se tomaba sus precauciones...- dijo a la medida que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cruz, semejante a la que era logotipo de la organización, a diferencia de que esta era de oro puro, o eso parecía, y en el medio lucia un precioso rubí.

–Es una cámara... - no fue pregunta, él conocía perfectamente como las más pequeñas cámaras podían ser ocultadas en el lugar menos inesperado, y ese lugar era el pecho de Traize. Recordaba haber visto al jefe portar aquel dije.

–Saco una foto... que extrañamente se parece a él- señalo hacia abajo donde Quatre hacia lo imposible por rechazar lo mas amablemente y lo más rápido posible a las chicas que lo querían invitar a bailar.

–Bueno.. pero nos dijeron que del motel salió una chica, que si, tiene sus características.. pero dudo que..-

Wufei solo sonrió –sabes que en esta profesión nunca debes de dudar, Trowa... -

Trowa suspiro – entonces estaremos en esta escuela ¿hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que te vengues?-

–Eso, y hasta que saquemos información.. si hay un infiltrado de la organización Zero aquí, es por algo.. y quiero descubrir que es.-

–Como quieras.. yo solo estoy para obedecer ordenes al fin de cuentas... Draco- murmuró mientras tomaba el antifaz que había colgado de su cinturón y se lo ponía.

–Así es Namida.. ahora yo soy tu jefe- contesto Wufei sin dejar de mirar a su blanco.. ese chico... moriría... tanto si era el asesino de su Traize tanto como si no... no debía permitirse el lujo de dudar.. si mataba ese chiquillo y no era el verdadero blanco, no había mayor importancia.. después de todo se le había enseñado a matar a sangre fría y no sentir remordimiento por ello... y su mirada negra se perdió en la distancia.. en los recuerdos.

Trowa con el antifaz era solo un invitado mas en ese baile de mascaras, paso muy junto al circulo donde las chiquillas rodeaban al pequeño rubio.

Quatre noto que una mirada profunda se le quedaba mirando y fue mas por reflejo propio que su cabeza giro en dirección a donde sentía provenir esa mirada, así fue donde choco con una mirada esmeralda oculta tras un antifaz color negro, el chico tras el disfraz solo sonrió y se perdió entre la multitud aunque Quatre observo que iba directo a la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero ya se había cansado de recorrer media escuela, cuando se le ocurrió revisar donde menos se le había ocurrido hacerlo.. los camerinos, abrió un poco la puerta viendo a Duo recargado en el tocador, con la cabeza entre las manos, sus primer pensamiento fue que el chico estaba llorando, así que se acerco cautelosamente hacia el, tocándole el hombro.

-Déjame- le contesto Duo sin sacar la cabeza de entre sus brazos.

-Duo..- quiso comenzar a explicar, aunque no sabia muy bien por donde comenzar en realidad, ¿qué decir?... ¿no pude evitar la grandísima tentación de besarte?

-¿¡A que rayos crees que estamos jugando!- le dijo levantándose de improviso y girándose, en su rostro se podía notar que se encontraba bastante enojado.

Pero a decir verdad no era enojado.. era confundido, Heero lo tenia confundido.. lo tenia loco.. lo tenia... simplemente enamorado.. y eso para él no podía ser.. Heero era su maestro, su colega... y además este ya le había hecho ver a Duo que solo lo veía como un simple niñato... ¿o no era así?.. entonces por que... ¿por qué aquellos besos, aquellas miradas que a veces veía.. y que lo tenían así?

-Yo no estoy jugando..- le sentencio Heero respondiendo de inmediato colocando una expresión fría.

-Ah, pues mira que no se nota..- le dijo quedándosele mirando fijamente. –me iré con Zech..- le dijo secamente, ya antes se había quitado el ridículo disfraz que Quatre le había obligado a ponerse.

Comenzó a caminar intentando no mirar a Heero hasta que estuviera una vez fuera del camerino, mas Heero lo detuvo del brazo.

-No.. no te iras.. yo soy tu maestro..-

-Entonces actúa como uno.- le dijo sin mirarlo pese a que Heero le estaba obligando a que le diera la cara.

-Tu actúa como un alumno..- sin querer su mano se apretaba mas alrededor del brazo del chico de ojos violetas, el había querido decirle.. aclararle las propias dudas sentidas.. por que si.. eran solo dudas... dudas de esa extraña atracción por el.. por sus labios, por su piel...

-Me estas lastimando!- le dijo soltándose de un jalón. –me iré...-

-¡Tu no te iras hasta que terminen los tres meses de entrenamiento.. y será mejor que te esfuerces... si no quieres que no te apruebe...

Duo sonrió –¿esa es una amenaza?-

-Tómalo como quieras- le contesto Heero estaba vez el saliendo del camerino mientras se quitaba el cabello de la frente... si Heero quería que actuara como maestro así seria... el estaba acostumbrado a esconder los verdaderos sentimientos en el fondo de su ser, y hacerlo una vez más, guardar esas dudas y ese calor que le provocaba mirar a Duo seria cosa fácil... "si quieres jugar al niño grande Duo... jugaremos."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas si había podido salir bien librado de la manada... jauría... eh... del sequito de niñas que se habían aventado a él. Argumentando que se le había olvidado el antifaz pudo salir del auditorio, claro que ni loco volvería ahí.

No lo tuvo que pensar mucho para decidir que el lugar más tranquilo en un día de fiesta sería la biblioteca, así que hacia allá se dirigió, sus pasos resonaban en el piso de madera del solitario pasillo, abrió con cuidado las dos puertas que daban entrada a la grandísima biblioteca, una de las dos de esa escuela, incluso algunos habían comparado la colección de libros con la de Harvard, aunque claro aun les faltaba un poco para poder superar a esa universidad.

Trowa había llegado ahí simplemente por que se quería deshacer un rato de los continuos planes de venganza de Wufei... ya lo tenia un poco hartó, aunque siendo su jefe ahora no podía refutarle ninguna orden.. claro que si no lo encontraba no le podía dar ninguna orden.

Los dos se encontraron en ese pasillo vació, era un corredor que daba a lo mas profundo de la biblioteca normalmente sola, y en ese día no era excepción.

Quatre le sonrió tranquilo y siguió caminando, Trowa paso saliva, ¿por que sentía esa urgencia de entablar conversación con aquel chico? Si Wufei estaba en lo cierto el era su enemigo.. y sin embargo quería conocer mas de el. Pero pese a sus deseos siguió caminando pasando de largo a Quatre.

-parece que a ambos nos gusta la soledad- dijo Quatre deteniéndose frente a la sección de astronomía.

Trowa detuvo su andar – es mucha la algarabía de allá afuera esa es mi excusa... y la tuya?-

Quatre rió aunque en silencio, le costaba creer que Trowa no reconociera su rostro cuando, y a riesgo de pecar de ególatra, todo el colegio entero sabia quien era el. – digamos que también huyo de la algarabía de ciertas personas...- tomo un libro solo observando la portada, como si aquella portada fuera lo mas interesante que hubiera visto en meses.

-Sí lo note.. todas esas jovencitas queriendo bailar contigo...-

-Oh si.. lastima.. no me interesa ninguna..- contesto Quatre hojeando lentamente el libro.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?-

-Por que...- le dijo mirándolo –ninguna de ellas guarda nada interesante..-

-¿Interesante?...-

-Si.. – contestó cerrando el libro y haciendo el ademán de volverlo a guardar en su lugar –alguien que me demuestre que es interesante con solo su mirada... alguien como...- empujo suavemente el libro mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Trowa –tú- sentencio sonriendo, mientras le daba la espalda para seguir caminando.

Trowa hizo el amago (n/a: ja! Aprendí nueva palabrita XD) de seguirlo, mas tuvo que controlarse el mismo, su mano que antes había extendido para hacerle saber a Quatre que esperara volvió a caer a un lado suyo, siendo apretada fuertemente en un puño.

-Wufei... no sabes cuanto deseo que te equivoques.. y que ese chico no sea nuestro enemigo..- se dio la vuelta para también perderse entre las multitudes de libros pulcramente colocados en las estanterías.

.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.

Zech venia mas enojado que nunca, no solamente no había encontrado a Duo en la azotea, si no que además había recibido cierto mensajito en que le decían no molestar entre la dinámica "maestro-alumno" de Heero y Duo... además de que el solo se debía de concentrar en la misión que había ido y dejar aparte que conocía a Duo.

"No se que piensas Stephen... pero si tu no te preocupas por el bienestar de tu hijo... por que a mi también me lo impides..." iba pensando Zech cuando, como cuando recién había llegado, chocó contra una personita que esta vez en lugar de ir corriendo solamente iba cabizbaja.

-Duo?-

-Si..- contesto Duo sin quitar su rostro del pecho de Zech.

-¿Paso algo?-

-¿Aparte de mi humillación publica?.. noo que va.- dijo en tono irónico

-Sabia que tu no querías ese beso- le dijo Zech exaltado como si hubiera descubierto el invento del nuevo siglo.

Duo suspiro –no es eso Zech... es solo que... olvídalo.. estoy actuando como un niño solamente.

-Pero Duo es que eres un...- le iba a refutar Zech que en realidad si era un niño con sus dieciséis años pero Duo lo cayo antes.

-Y no. .no soy un niño.. pero ya lo decidí Zech... terminare ese maldito entrenamiento... y le haré tragar sus palabras a Heero Yuy- le dijo dándole una mirada a Zech diciendo que ya tenia todo aquel problema resuelto.

Confió en ti Duo.. yo se que tu sabes ya todo lo necesario, solo debes de...- no había necesidad de que preguntara... algo había pasado con Heero... pero si había hecho actuar con esa determinación al chico, tal vez, ¡solo tal vez!... y Heero sabia lo que hacia.

-Debo saber esconder mis sentimientos... sabes Zech... creo que hoy por fin... he aprobado esa lección- le dijo sonriendo con un dejo de amargura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora** Lo siento, lo siento!... trate de hacerlo mas largo.. pero no pude.. hasta aquí pude llegar con este capitulo...

¿Acaso creyeron que todo iba a ser tan fácil...? ja.. no señor.. Duo es un adolescente... que linda etapa, yo la recuerdo xD - siendo sacarstica.

Bueno.. a contestar... jejejeje

Zei Ivanov Chang: aquí ya meti a Wufi y a Trowa-kun (eso de Tro-chan se escucha.. raro xD) y gracias por felicitarme en mi cumple.

Nancy: gracias por leer me ninia!

Akira Meadowes: Jajajajaaja... pues... ojala que Quatre haga que la pelea de estos dos.. se calme por que si no...

Hikaru Itsuo: gracias por la felicitación de cumpleaños, se te agradece mucho!

Crystal Ketchum: pues... no sé.. habra 3x4?... quien sabe.. son.. enemigos.. no?

Yuki-chan: jajajaja... aunque no lo crea.. existen señores papás así de celosos.. yo lo se..

Aridna: ja! Reviews contestados.. así que no tienes excusas.. dejenlos!.. ah si.. gracias por leer mi fic jejeje

Ahue: pues.. mas bien tengo muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza mas que cosas que hacer... pero aquí sigo al pie del cañon!

Cinta: vamos.. que acaso vos nunca fuiste adolescente?.. que yo recuerdo en esa etapa era muy indecisa... me enojaba fácilmente así como facil me ilusionaba y me costaba mucho entender la realidad de las cosas.. bueno.. si solamente fui yo así de adolescente pues.. lastima... por que en eso me baso para las reacciones de Duo, y si.. robando besitos... por que.. jejeje.. por que es mas facil robar besos que decir "te amo" jeje

Oro Makoto: jajajaja... pues ojala que si haya 3x y 1x2 9.9

Yurithk-chan: tu nick es un trabalenguas!... pero gracias por el review.. y la amenza que fue lo que me decidiera a subir el capitulo xD.

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Matta ne!


	10. capitulo 10

**ENSEÑAME**

Capitulo 10

_-¡Duo! Se un niño obediente y no hables.. no salgas de aquí hasta que yo venga por ti o escuches que todo esta en silencio..- le dijo la mujer que lo veía con ojos llorosos e impregnados de miedo mientras le acariciaba el cabello que le llegaba al mentón._

_-Pero mamá...-_

_-¡Nada de peros!..- grito evidentemente angustiada..- solo hazme caso cariño... y recuerda que mamita siempre te amará..- le dijo mientras lo besaba en la frente y después lo echaba al armario y el caía entre todos los trajes finos de su padre ocultándolo por completo._

_Quiso levantarse y llamar a gritos a su madre, pero las voces de otros hombres entrando a la habitación le alerto y se quedo callado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su oído pegado a la puerta._

_-Traidora.. al fin te encontramos...- esa voz le era desconocida a Duo._

_-Por favor... Ámbar, por favor...- escucho a su madre suplicar._

_-Sabes lo que le pasa a los traidores..- el sonido de algo de metal levantarse._

_-No!- grito de nuevo su madre, pasos acelerados saliendo de la habitación, disparos.. gritos.. y luego nada... solo el silencio..._

_Duo esperaba que su madre fuera por el, pero no volvía... salió abriendo con sus manitas la puerta del armario y asomándose, no había nadie en la habitación, salió de la recamara._

_-¿mami?- llamo con su dulce voz infantil, pero nadie le contesto, bajo las escaleras... su madre estaba al pie de estas, tirada sobre una alfombra teñida con su sangre.. –mami!- corrió hacia ella, la volteo... sus ojos cerrados... su pecho lleno de sangre.. sus manitas tiernas llenas de esta... su grito infantil resonar por toda la habitación vacía..._

MAMÁ!- se levanto el joven de cabello largo completamente bañado en sudor.. tenia la sensación de haber llorado en sus sueños, pero no recordaba por que... su respiración aun seguía agitada tal vez por la pesadilla, paso su mano por el pelo que le tapaba los ojos... solo un sueño.. un sueño que lo dejaba en ese estado y el no recordaba al despertar.

Miro a su izquierda, ahí estaba Heero, dándole la espalda, Duo creía que lo había despertado pues el mismo se despertó con su grito (1), pero nada, el chico estoico seguía aparente profundamente dormido... suspiro y el también volvió a acostarse, tratando de dormir como Heero lo estaba haciendo, o eso creía el.

Heero lo había escuchado gritar.. ese grito desesperado a su madre, pero decidió que no era su asunto... Duo debía de luchar contra sus propios demonios el solo, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, ya había vuelto a quedarse dormido... pero el no pudo conciliar el sueño otra vez, inconscientemente veló toda la noche el sueño del chico de ojos amatista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..

Vamos Zech... Duo ya esta grande para tener niñero...- se escucho la voz del otro lado del auricular decirle al rubio platinado.

Podrá tener cincuenta años Stephen.. pero para mi... siempre será el pequeño niño que encontré manchado de sangre al lado de...- se cayo al ver que el tema que estaba tocando era algo delicado.

Ese es el punto Milliardo..- le llamo por su nombre de pila. –Duo no recuerda eso.. y tu lo estas sobreprotegiendo sin que sepa la razón.-

¿Te gustaría que la supiese acaso?...-

No.. pero tampoco me gusta que cada vez que tiene un problema se escude en ti..-

Por que preferías ser tu... –

Jajajaja... vaya Milliardo... la verdad... creo que tu has sido mas padre que yo para él...-

–"Eso no lo dudo..." Si bueno, la cosa es que el te quiere a ti como padre.. y a mi.. como un simple niñero.. ya lo dijiste..-

No lo dije con esa intención.. tu sabes que te deje a cargo de Duo para que fuera un chico normal...-

Sí... pero yo la regué y descubrió todo.. ¿no?...-

Cuando estas enojado hasta con el jefe te pones al brinco..– bromeo Stephen.

No estoy enojado solo que...-

Déjalo librar sus propias batallas...- le dijo con voz seria su jefe antes de colgar.

"Déjalo librar sus propias batallas", sin duda era más fácil solo decirlo que hacerlo. Se sirvió una copa de vino mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el sillón, degusto el vino dejando que su dulce sabor inundara cada papila gustativa.

**-.-.FLASH BACK -.-..-.-**

Recordaba a la perfección aquella noche en que había entrado a la mansión alertado por la alarma de seguridad, había llamado insistentemente a la seguridad de la propia casa pero nadie contestaba por lo que el mismo se lanzo en persona hacia allá, esperando que llegaran rápido los demás agentes.

Al entrar todo estaba tranquilo lo cual no le dio buena espina y comprobó sus temores al encontrar inertes los cuerpos de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, y que llevaban cada uno un balazo en la frente.

Sin duda no eran ellos quienes habían accionado la alarma, escucho unos débiles gritos y ya no se apuro en investigar si había mas cuerpos o no, entro corriendo al living encontrándose con Karen tendida en el suelo y aun lado su pequeño hijo Duo, quien solo tenia siete años en ese entonces abrazándola mientras la llamaba con voz queda.

mami..despierta.. mamita...- las palabras eran entrecortadas pues el pequeño en su llanto no podía ni siquiera hablar, Zech supuso que también le costaba respirar pues era un llanto profundo, se coloco en cuclillas a lado de el, abrazándolo.

Duo..- trato de llamarlo suavemente.

Es...ta... muer...ta..- le dijo sin dejar de llorar pero mirándose las manos llenas de la sangre de su madre.

Duo...- volvió a llamarlo no pudiendo evitar que su voz sonara llena de lastima.

Justo en ese instante llego Stephen junto a mas hombres, evidentemente habían respondido todos muy tarde a la alarma.

En ese momento Duo se zafo de su abrazo para dirigirse a su padre –¡tu debiste de cuidarla!... ¡nunca estas para cuidarnos!..- le gritaba y seguía llorando... –te.. odio..- le dijo cuando su cuerpo cayo hacia atrás en el suelo.

La cara de su padre no podía estar mas desencajada por la tristeza... y culpa sin duda.

Zech cargo al pequeño a su recamara, y no despertó si no hasta después de tres días... seguía instrucciones de Stephen de cuidarlo por si a los asesinos de Karen se les ocurría volver, estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo un libro cuando lo vio abrir los ojos, los cuales se volvieron a llenar con lagrimas.

Quiero a mi mami...- susurro débilmente.

Duo ella no puede venir por que...-

¡Quiero a mi mami!- gritó y el rubio noto que sus manitas se aferraron a las frazadas que lo cubrían, sin duda el pequeño pensaba que todo aquello era un mal sueño y que despertando su madre estaría a su lado.. pero estaba él.. no su madre. Duo apretó los labios en un llanto silencioso y después volvió a cerrar los ojos... Zech se alerto y llamo al medico el cual le dijo que no tenia nada... simplemente el pequeño se negaba a volver a la realidad por lo que le esperaba.. que despertaría cuando el quisiera... o su mente y deseos se lo permitieran.

En ese momento miro la habitación, juguetes regados, paredes llenas de hojas de dibujos infantiles... era un niño, y se preguntaba cuanto daño no le habría causado haber visto como asesinaban a su madre... y si no fue así también era trauma suficiente verla sin vida en un charco de sangre... con razón el pequeño no deseaba despertar.

Como los pasados días, se concentro en cuidar del pequeño, cuando después de una semana volvió a abrir los ojos, Zech estaba terminando de quitar el suero, pues el doctor lo había recomendado, si el pequeño no comía causaría una descompensación a su organismo y el suero evitaría aquello.

Abrió los ojos de color amatista concentrándose en él, el rubio se espero que el pequeño volviera a gritar pero en lugar de eso solo le sonrió calmadamente. –hola..- le dijo dándole los brazos para que lo abrazara, Zech no lo dudo ni un instante, lo tomo en brazos y el pequeño solo recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

Tengo hambre..- le dijo solamente... después de eso el psicólogo de Zero lo vio, al parecer su propio cerebro había borrado el recuerdo de todo aquello y lo había reemplazado con que su madre había muerto desde pequeño y el no la podía recordar.

Todos decidieron que era mejor que no recordara aquello, y así fue como Zero alejo a Duo de todo aquel mundo, encargando a Zech que lo cuidara día a día.. así había sido como Zech estuvo con Duo en todo su crecimiento... y si bien.. sobreprotegiéndolo, lo sabia, pero es que... ¿en verdad el chico se merecía aun más sufrimiento?.

Aunque bien, debía de admitirlo, se había descuidado bastante una vez que salió a una misión, Duo ya tenia quince años y podía dejarlo solo bastante tiempo para realizarla, pero no contó con que el enemigo lo iba herir sobremanera. Llego herido a casa, y Duo se alarmo, debía de llevarlo a un hospital, mas llevarlo a un hospital seria un riesgo absoluto pues les preguntarían por que iba en ese estado, él tuvo que detenerlo y darle la dirección del hospital de Zero... después de eso todo fue preguntas de parte de Duo, que no se hicieron esperar.

**-.-.FINAL DEL FLASH BACK -.-..-.-**

Y en pocas palabras así era como había ocurrido todo... o así lo recordaba Zech.. sin duda Stephen no creyó que ponerlo como maestro de Duo había sido una gran decisión, pero en verdad que no lo consentía en los entrenamientos... era Duo quien se ponía nervioso en las pruebas finales y arruinaba meses de trabajo.

Se paso el dedo por los labios nervioso –solo espero que realmente triunfes Duo si no.. si no todo estará perdido.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duo estaba seguro de una cosa ahora, nunca antes había tenido un entrenamiento tan intenso y duro como el que hasta hace unos días hacia acá le había puesto Heero.

Hoy, por ejemplo, lo había metido de nuevo a ese edificio abandonado, que Duo había descubierto que Heero había acondicionado como un pequeño lugar de pruebas, y ahora ahí estaba, tratando de sujetarse a una cuerda que bien le calculaba estaba por encima de los cinco metros del suelo, y tenia que llegar hasta el otro extremo, solamente sujetándose con las manos.

El problema era, que ni siquiera llevaba la mitad y el vértigo sumado al cansancio ya lo estaba tentando a darse por vencido, pero ah no, eso si que no, acabaría ese entrenamiento por que lo acababa,... aunque antes tuviera que ir al hospital por caer de una altura considerable, pero ¿que eran un par de fracturas comparado con ganarle a Heero y demostrar que no era un niño mimado y podía terminar ya con ese entrenamiento de una vez por todas?

"Claro Duo.. solo concéntrate en salir vivo del entrenamiento..." pensó evitando mirar hacia abajo y concentrando su vista en el frente, donde lo esperaba Heero, quien lo miraba como tratando de provocarlo, y de hecho lo estaba logrando.

Anda que no tengo tu tiempo... ¡por algo te di limite de tiempo!- le grito Heero que estaba cruzando de brazos.

Si.. si me gritas.. ¡no me puedo concentrar!- le grito como contestación.

Oh si.. y en las misiones el enemigo se va quedar calladito para que tu termines la misión.. si claro Duo-

Duo solo le devolvió una mirada asesina a Heero por decir aquello, se volvió a balancear para adquirir cierto equilibro y se encamino hacia el termino de la cuerda, por fortuna lo logro y comprobó que lo hizo en menos tiempo del que le había puesto como meta Heero.

Su maestro solo anoto algo en la agenda y murmuro –lo hubieras hecho en menos tiempo si no te hubieras apanicado- y bajo las escaleras que sujetaban la cuerda del tipo de trapecistas.

Si bueno, Duo se espero unas palabras de entusiasmo, pero nada de eso llego... bien... nunca Heero había sido alguien que alabara sus logros, así que prácticamente estaba pidiendo un milagro, y menos considerando que ahora si Heero se negaba a dirigirle la palabra mas que como al principio darle ordenes.

Pero para Heero el entrenamiento de ese día aun no acababa pues saliendo del edificio comenzó a correr –tu también... y tienes que ganarme...- le dijo claramente, Duo bufo algo desesperado pero haciendo lo que le ordenaba... cuando llegaron al departamento (le falto solo un poco alcanzar y ganarle a Heero) se dejo caer en el suelo jadeando y sudando como loco.

Hey.. ni te pongas cómodo.. te toca la cena..- le dijo señalando la cocina, era su día de cocinar.

Ni se quejo siquiera, simplemente se levanto, se metió al baño a asearse un poco y saliendo se coloco el delantal y comenzó a cocinar... ¿de que había que quejarse?... claramente aquel día del festival habían dejado muy en claro que desde ahora eran solo maestro y alumno y nada mas...

Así estaba mejor... "si.. sin duda.. después de todo.. al terminar los tres meses no nos volveríamos a ver.. dudo que nos tocara en las mismas secciones..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Quatre en verdad que no le gustaba que aquel par estuviera peleado, su hermano andaba de un genio que ni soportaba una sola broma, por lo que el mejor también se había mantenido un poco distante de ellos, además tenia otros problemas de los cuales preocuparse.

Sin duda, o Wufei Chang estaba muy seguro de atraparlo o no sabia que el era agente, pues a pesar de ya haberse visto en aquella sección de fotos el chico chino se hacia pasar por estudiante, y para pesar de él, el chico de ojos verdes estaba muy cerca de Wufei.

Ese día se había refugiado una vez mas en la biblioteca, agradecía que los chiquillos de ese colegio no tuvieran el gusto por la lectura, pues así podía estar en paz ahí, y también podía estar lejos de los arranques de mal genio de su hermano, es que se preguntaba como era que Heero se podía soportar a si mismo con ese carácter del demonio que se cargaba en las ultimas semanas.

Estaba sumergido mas en sus pensamientos que en el libro que ahora aparentaba leer, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien en las sombras, observándolo.

Esta bien, lo admitía, estaba haciendo el papel de idiota al seguir al rubio como bobo... se excusaba que debía de seguirlo por ordenes de Draco, pero era mentira, lo seguía por que estaba muy interesado en él, y bien hasta ahora el rubiecito se había portado como un adolescente común y corriente que estudiaba y a veces trabajaba en eso del modelaje, pero hasta ahí.. nada de que había actuado sospechoso o eso...

Pero si quería saber mas de Quatre, por la misión claro, necesitaba acercarse mas a él, caminó hasta colocarse detrás de donde estaba sentado el chico rubio y tosió un poco para hacerle saber que se encontraba ahí.

Quatre se giro solamente y al ver de quien se trataba le sonrió. –hola de nuevo...- le dijo.

Hola...- tendió la mano –en la anterior ocasión no te di mi nombre.. Trowa.. Trowa Barton.-

Mucho gusto Trowa..- dijo Quatre riéndose suponiendo que se debía presentar, es que no era vanidad en verdad, pero le resultaba gracioso que no conociera su nombre.

¿Así que este es tu escondite para apartarte de los demás... Quatre?-

Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que ya conocía su nombre –si, así es... a nadie me he encontrado mas que a ti o algún que otro chico que si hace su tarea.- y se volvió a girar para seguir leyendo el libro que antes simulaba leer.

Trowa se inclino rozando su hombro con su propio cuerpo al hacerlo –quema de brujas... vaya... ¿esto es hacer la tarea?-

Quatre muy a su pesar se sonrojo, no supo si por el comentario o por el pequeño incidente del roce. –yo nunca dije que estuviera haciendo tarea...- contesto cerrando los ojos y levantándose del golpe.

Vamos, no te vayas tan de repente como la otra vez- coloco su mano en el hombro y le susurro eso en la cabeza.

Bien.. veo que tienes mejor planes...- contesto sonriendo Quatre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1)–w– a mí me paso una vez, estaba soñando que mataban a mi abuelita, y la llame (o le grite su nombre) en sueños y mi propia voz me despertó... cinco segundos después mi abuelita abrió mi recamara preocupada y yo no podía creer que si le había gritado, siendo que en mi sueño le grite... cosas raras mías xD. También uno se siente raro cuando llora en sueños... no sé... al menos yo me siento rara cuando eso me sucede.

**Notas de la autora**: oi... otro capitulo cortito.. enserio que floja que soy... neeee.. no es cierto.. es que yo le corto al capi donde según creo acaba en suspenso, además ya conté todo lo que quería contar en este capitulo..

Si todo sale bien este fic se terminara en el capitulo 15.. si no sale bien, este fic jamás terminara y el final solo lo sabrá la libreta donde anote los puntos principales de la trama.. ni modo así es la vida...

Esta vez no contesto reviews por que no estoy de ánimos, solo le contestare a la persona que me pregunto por que había puesto que yo recordaba así la adolescencia.. si, prácticamente yo ya no soy adolescente con mis veinte años de vida... aunque según la opinión de algunos psicólogos la adolescencia no termina si no hasta los veintiún años.. quien sabe...

Si quieren dejen reviews.. si no pues no dejen... total.. yo puedo esperar un año o mas para terminar este fic, si para el publico no es prioridad para mi tampoco... ¿por qué digo esto? Por que algo me puso muy enojada, a una amiga mía y muy buena, buenísima autora, que se esforzó realmente en un fic no le dejaron ni un review a su ultimo capitulo, cosa que es bastante frustrante como escritor pues uno pone el alma en escribir... y mas ella que se molesta en investigar datos históricos y cuadrar fechas para que los lectores no lo aprecien.. si leen el fic no les cuesta nada en dejar review tanto si les gusto tanto como no...

Bueno.. ya me desahogué.. ahí perdón si le tire alguna pedrada a alguien... pasando a cosas más interesantes cree un rpg de Gundam, la pagina la encuentran en mi bio (solo denle clic arribita, en mi nombre..).. entren! Es divertido xD...

Matta ne...


	11. capitulo 11

ENSEÑAME Capitulo 11 

_El aroma dulzón del cabello rubio le llegaba a la nariz conforme este se enredaba y desenredaba en sus dedos... el chico estaba semi-recostado en su pecho... un momento tranquilo, hasta que sintió que el menudo cuerpo se apartaba de él un poco._

–_¿qué mas quieres? Por que dudo que en verdad quieras saber mas de mí- preguntó Quatre mientras se paraba de la cama haciendo que la sabana que lo cubría se deslizara por su cuerpo dejándolo desnudo._

_Trowa se recargo en su brazo derecho mientras observaba apaciblemente cada fino movimiento del rubio, rió al escuchar las palabras del chico. -¿qué mas quiero? ¿Acaso puedo obtener algo mas de lo que ya tuve?- le contestó tomándolo de la muñeca para hacerlo caer nuevamente en la cama y sujetarlo de la cintura para tratar de besarlo, mas el movimiento fue detenido cuando Quatre le coloco el dedo índice sobre los labios._

_Quatre ni siquiera se inmutó o protestó por las palabras, solamente miró a los ojos a Trowa mientras sonreía –puedes haber tenido el cuerpo, pero si no obtienes el alma y el corazón, entonces no tuviste nada- le dijo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y volverse a levantar, sin encontrarse esta vez, con ninguna objeción de parte del ojiverde._

-Namida..- lo saco de sus pensamientos una impaciente voz, tuvo que dejar en otro plano al pensamiento de esa tarde... de ese chico rubio que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, cierto que al principio siendo el blanco de la investigación de Draco.. pero ahora... ahora simplemente no salía de su mente pues había dejado tal impresión en el... sus ojos, su boca.. sus movimientos, su cuerpo.. su voz... sus palabras.

-¿Alguna novedad, Draco?- contesto volviendo a tomar los lentes infrarrojos.

-No... han hecho actividades cotidianas desde que el rubio se fue... y hablando de él... ya sabes que hace?..-

-Medio tiempo estudiante, medio tiempo modelo... hasta ahora no le he visto comportamiento sospechoso...- contesto el chico un poco fastidiado... a decir verdad... tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que realmente el chico si era un espía... –pero no me explico si tu blanco primero era Winner... ahora estés tras estos dos..- señalo hacia el edificio contiguo a la ventana que en ese momento se encendió la luz interior.

-Me parece raro que estén tanto tiempo juntos.. y si el chico Winner es el tal Tenshi... estos dos deben ser sus colegas también..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se fueron a dormir Duo no estaba cansado por lo que se puso a leer un rato, y Heero también se acostó mas solo se puso a revisar algunas cosas en su laptop. Fueron unos segundos después cuando las cosas se pusieron algo raras.

Heero había cerrado de repente su laptop y colocado en el buró, Duo no le dio importancia, ya tenia días en que ni siquiera trataba de entablarle platica a Heero, ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con él prácticamente en silencio.

Pero no pudo evitar hablarle cuando de repente Heero se coloco encima de él colocándole una mano en la boca... , el chico se sobresalto por la inesperada acción, y miles, millones de pensamientos cruzaban a velocidad luz su cabeza... ninguno quedándose en su mente lo suficiente como para analizarlo... bueno... excepto el pensamiento de que "¿¡QUE DIABLOS CREIA QUE HACIA HEERO!" abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión, y ya cuando iba a reclamar (o intentar reclamar, daba igual) Heero se acerco mas a su rostro y le susurro –nos vigilan.-

¿Vigilar?... quiso girar la cabeza para mirar en dirección en que Heero también miraba, pero su maestro lo detuvo sujetándole la barbilla –no se deben de dar cuenta que sabemos que están ahí..- le susurro acercándose aun mas si eso era posible a su rostro que ya comenzaba a presentar un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas.. ¿qué para decirle eso tenia que estar TAN pero TAN cerca.. y además.. haberse subido a su cuerpo...?

Aunque debía admitirlo, no era tan desagradable tenerlo tan encima... ¡¡no, no! Que estaba pensando.. debía concentrarse.. si tan solo su corazón pudiera dejar de latir como loco, por que ese "¡pum pum!" que hacia iba muy rápido, que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad...

–y... y.. en que ayudara que te subas en mi..?- pregunto medio sonriendo, para claro evitar que cierto ojiazul se diera cuenta de ciertos latidos locos de cierto corazón que se negaba a cooperar con su dueño.

-Despistar..- contesto calmadamente Heero –ante estas situaciones no podemos permitir que ellos tengan la ventaja...-

-¿Y si te están escuchando..?-

-Lo dudo..- le contesto mirándolo a los ojos –recuerda que yo siempre reviso este departamento para ver que no haya micrófonos..-

-¿Me repites por que te subiste en mi..?- pregunto Duo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Las verdaderas intenciones de Heero para hacer ese acto tan repentino era informarle que los estaban espiando sin parecer obvios, aunque no tuvieran micrófonos infiltrados no podía dejar de lado la posibilidad de que los espías supieran leer los labios, por lo que a mayor cercanía no se notaria mucho el movimiento de su boca, pero a ciencia cierta no sabia por que sentir el menudo cuerpo de Duo revolverse bajo el... pues.. despertó una sensación agradable en su cuerpo...

-Por que así..- unos milímetros mas y sus labios estarían pegados... podía sentir el cálido aliento de Duo pegando en sus labios... un aliento algo nervioso... –no crearemos sospechas...-

¿Sospechas.?... sospechas sus.. polainas!... para Duo ahí solo había una palabra para describir lo sucedido.. su "maestro" (alias "el pervertido que ya lo había besado dos beses antes..") Solo se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

-Pe..- iba a refutarle Duo, aunque la voz le tamborileo por unos segundos, dando oportunidad a Heero para tomar la palabra... (n/a: que? A poco pensaron que para tomar otra cosa ¬w¬ bola de pervers).

-Tómala como otra lección, Duo...- le dijo en casi un susurro... Duo podía sentir la mano de Heero recorrer el costado de su torso.. bajando por sus piernas y acariciando el muslos... –debes estar preparado para hacer cualquier cosa como agente..- acerco sus labios a la oreja del chico bonito.. –cualquiera que esta sea...-

Y en el gemido que soltaron los labios de Duo iban mezcladas tantas cosas... hormonas por supuesto si el chico no estaba echo de madera... angustia por que... bueno no le podía refutar que un agente debía estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa en una misión... resignación por que... ah no!.. mira que aprovechado de Heero!... y él muy menso, cayendo cual corderito!

Pero si su cabecita decía "no" por que su cuerpo decía "tal vez..."?... –He... Heero... yo soy virgen!- grito de pronto... Heero solo resoplo y rodó los ojos hacia arriba... Duo no sabia como fingir.. y si no sabia como hacerlo, seria un punto de flaqueza en misiones...

Pero a decir verdad estaba un tanto decepcionado... y es que Duo había arruinado toda la atmósfera del... ¡¡momento, ¡¡no, que malditas cosas estaba pensando..., pero aun así miro de reojo, los sujetos seguían ahí... dio un beso en la frente a Duo y se paro para cerrar las cortinas.. haciendo como si platicara... o mas bien diciendo "ya voy... amor..."

Duo trago saliva... aaah no... ¡eso era hacer demasiado por una misión!... así que se levanto de la cama, o hizo el intento de hacerlo pues Heero lo empujo "sutilmente" de nuevo...

-Heero! Esto no es gracioso!...- recrimino cuando sintió que Heero echo sobre ambos una manta.

-tonto..- fue lo único que replico Heero encendiendo una pequeña luz... parecían dos niños jugando a la tienda de campaña... (n/a: aaah.. tantos significados ocultos en esta sola frasecita xD) –no creías que enserio te iba a hacer algo...-

-pues hace cinco minutos parecías muy decidido...- contesto frunciendo los labios un poco. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Duo miraba disimuladamente a Heero, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente por la lamparilla que estaba cerca de su rostro, aunque tenían un brillo particular... que nada tenia que ver con la luz artificial. - ¿y ahora...?-

-Pues... dudo que aunque traigan cámaras infrarrojas puedan ver a través de la manta.. así que.. buenas noches...- y apago la lámpara.

Ahora fue Duo quien suspiro al ver cerrar los ojos a Duo –Heero..- le jalo la manga de la camisa –yo aun no tengo sueño...-

-Hnn.. solo cierra los ojos y duérmete...- contesto sin siquiera abrir los ojos... Duo resoplo y movió su mano en dirección de Heero para buscar la mentada lámpara...

-Duo...-

-¿Que?.. ya te dije que yo no tengo sueño..-

-Es que eso no es la lámpara...-

-Eh?...- detuvo su mano sobre lo que él cinco segundos antes creía era la lámpara... –aaaargh! Como te odio Heero Yuy!- y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Aaah!.. yo te dije que te durmieras...-

-Maldito pervertido!.-

-Mocoso!-

Y afuera del edificio, -Draco... hay movimiento en el departamento de Winner...-

Draco dejó de ver a la ventana, era inútil.. no se veía nada por la maldita manta... –bien... vamos para allá..- era mejor que perder el tiempo de la noche vigilando a ese par de tórtolos masoquistas... (y es que ese grito no dijo otra cosa a los vecinos que siguieron escuchando los "amorosos" gritos del departamento 130...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Y entonces?- escucho la pregunta de nuevo... pero es que no sabia que contestarle a Zech... "¿cómo van mis entrenamientos con Heero?" le habría encantado contestar que de maravilla... que iba superando cada prueba de su "maestro" y de hecho así era, pero... no podía decir que de maravilla... pues la actitud fría de Heero, la actitud de hablarle solo para darle ordenes hacia que ese entrenamiento fuera un verdadero suplicio. Y además de las cosas raras que habían pasado esa noche...

Dio un sorbo mas a su malteada antes de contestarle con una sonrisa –genial... he progresado mucho...-

Milliardo dio un suspiro de alivio –me alegra escuchar eso- echo el brazo tras la silla –por que los tres meses casi terminan.. y si Heero no te da la aprobación... no creo que sigas siendo cadete...-

–ya sé... papá dijo que era mi ultima oportunidad...- contesto Duo un tanto enfadado de volver al mismo punto de esa conversación por como quinta ocasión.

-Y en verdad es la ultima- dijo Zech, pensando por dentro que si Duo no pasaba la prueba para ser agente... cerro los ojos un segundo... "no... Zero no permitiría que lo matasen"

-Ten fe en mi...- le contesto moviendo la pajilla.

-Duo, yo me tengo que ausentar unas tres semanas.. me necesitan en Zero.. pero volveré... no podemos dejar la misión de esta ciudad...-

-¿Qué precisamente están investigando aquí?-

Zech lo miro –si tu...- frunció un poco los labios –maestro... no te ha dicho.. no me corresponde decirte nada...-

-Odio este estúpido hermetismo...-

-Pues eso es lo que le ha ayudado a sobrevivir a la organización todo este tiempo-

-Naa.. tonterías digo yo.. pues entonces.. te veré yo creo cuando vuelva a Zero ¿no?.. me queda una semana de entrenamiento...-

-Si..- Zech se levanto de la mesa –y trata de pasarla... o al llegar completo- quiso medio bromear, dejo el pago y la propina en la mesa, para después acariciarle la cabeza a Duo –cuídate mi niño...- y salió del local.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Cuídate..." pues sí si me cuido!– iba renegando Duo mientras volvía a casa con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta... ya solo una semana... y si tenia suerte... jamás volvería a ver a Heero... seria muy difícil que se lo topara en alguna misión o en la misma organización.. siendo esta tan grandísima y con tantas bases en todo el mundo.

Y si ese pensamiento debía causarle mas que alivio... ¿por qué era todo lo contrario?... es que, quien sabe... ya se había acostumbrado en tres meses a su extraño (y pervertido según él) maestro... y justo hablando del rey de roma.. ¿por qué Heero salía vestido como para una misión?... era raro... bueno no era raro siendo que ambos eran agentes, si no raro por que siempre le decía si iba a una misión... pero ahora no recordaba que le hubiera comentado nada...

Subió rápidamente al edificio siguiéndole el camino a Heero, claro a una distancia muy, muy prudente... sabia que Heero tenia un oído mas que bueno... y fácilmente oiría sus pasos a la distancia... llegaron a un pequeño museo... cuando vio que Heero se metió al museo el subió a la azotea.. si, como lo sospechaba un tragaluz en forma de cúpula estaba dentro... rayos.. por que no había traído sus herramientas... así a mano limpia no podía entrar... podría intentarlo pero encontrar la manera le haría perder tiempo y ya no podría localizar a Heero.

Si no hubiera estado tan metido en pensar como entrar al museo se hubiera percatado de que alguien se acercaba a el por la espalda... pero fue muy tarde, cuando vio la sombra del sujeto pararse tras de él solo atino a voltear, antes de que el sujeto lo desmayara con un golpe en la nuca.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió los brazos tensos... y con razón estaban sujetos al respaldo de una silla –maldición.. de nuevo me atraparon...-

-Habla!.– se escucho una potente voz, Duo alzo la cabeza, moviéndola un poco pues unos mechones del cabello le obstruían la vista.. era un sujeto alto y fornido, vestía no de negro si no de un color terra, y su cabeza totalmente rapada le daba un aspecto mas bien tosco... pero Duo no hablo, solo lo miro, desafiándolo con sus ojos amatista...

-Así que nos va a salir terco el chiquillo ´¿no?..- hablo una voz medio chillona, proveniente de un hombre bajo y de pelo castaño que a leguas se veía tremendamente sucio.

-Si no nos quiere decir de que organización viene a la buena... créeme que a las malas no los dirá...- dijo el sujeto calvo, ya se comenzaba a tronar los dedos de las manos.

Duo solo sonrió, si lo querían golpear.. que lo hicieran.. no diría nada..

. –Déjenlo...- hablo una voz, que cuando la escucho se le fue el alma a los pies... no... no podía ser... pero.. esa voz era tan familiar para el que era imposible confundirla.

De la oscuridad emergió Heero, vestido de negro y mirándolo impasible –yo haré que hable.. y que diga de que organización viene...

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron... era Heero!.. maldición.. Heero era una agente doble!.. un maldito traidor... desvió la mirada... no podía ocultar e su rostro la decepción.. el enojo.. su maestro... Heero.. un traidor.. solo eso...

Sintió que Heero se acerco hasta donde el estaba sujetado... –váyanse...-

-aah pero si lo vas a torturar yo quiero ver, 01...- dijo el de la voz chillona.

-Dije largo!- contesto Heero con voz poderosa, Duo no dejo de sentir la fría mirada encima de él ni aun cuando Heero regaño a aquel sujeto. Los otros dos tipo se fueron sin decir nada mas, Duo miro las cajas que estaban a su derecha.. una bodega... así que con que ahí estaban...

Un paso mas y Heero estaba a pocos centímetros cerca de él, sintió el golpe del puño de Heero en la mejilla –como diste con nosotros?...- el rostro de su maestro se acerco a él, le susurró algo al oído. -Por que me tuviste que seguir, eh!- pregunto Heero, estaba enojado sin duda...

Oh.. Duo quería contestarle.. quería contestarle tantas cosas.. entre ellas que si no quería que lo siguiera para que no descubriera su traición a Zero.. pero se quedo callado...

-Estúpido.. te pusiste en peligro sin razón...- Heero se reincorporo pues para acercarse a su oído tuvo que poner en cuclillas, camino alrededor de la silla... Duo sintió algo frió colocarse en sus manos, para después sentir las manos de Heero apretar duramente su rostro.

-Habla pequeña comadreja...- la voz de Heero podía sonar sumamente fría siempre que el quería.

Claro que quería hablar!.. pero en cuanto lo hiciera no se callaría... y aunque seria un buen plan que aquellos descubrieran que Heero era agente doble, creía absolutamente que Zero le daría un escarmiento mejor... cerro los ojos mientras agarraba aire.. es que aun le parecía imposible que Heero fuera un traidor... traidor. Esa palabra por algún motivo resonaba con mayor fuerza de la que debía de hacerlo en su cabeza.

De nuevo Heero se inclino para susurrarle algo –Desátate. Y en cuanto lo hagas vete corriendo de aquí... si no quieres morir obedéceme por ultima vez...- y lo dejo en medio de esa húmeda bodega... tanteo con los dedos lo que había puesto Heero en sus manos... una navaja... deshizo las ataduras y aprovechando las callas escalo hacia una de las ventanas que había en los costados de la bodega...con una patada quebró el vidrio opaco por tanta mugre de esta y salió de un brinco, se torció un tobillo al caer, pero de todas formas corrió, sus pasos resonaban por las calles desiertas... era tarde... pero en su mente ya había reemplazado un pensamiento por uno que le preocupaba mas...

"Obedéceme por ultima vez...-" porque esas palabras de Heero no le decían nada bueno...

Llego al departamento y vio un coche negro.. y dos hombres fuera de esto –joven Maxwell..- le dijo –su padre lo espera...- y abrió la puerta de la limusina donde le sonrió su padre desde adentro...

-Ha acabo el entrenamiento hijo... volvamos a casa...-

Duo trato de recuperar el aire perdido... Heero... Heero era un traidor.. no!.. Heero estaba ahí!.. Heero estaba con el enemigo.. quiso decirle a su padre pero uno de los guardias de este lo empujo dentro de la limusina –papá!... hay algo...-

-Dios.. que te paso en la ropa.. y el pie.. hijo!.- le dijo alarmado su padre viendo el polvo en la ropa de Duo.

-No es nada.. tengo que decirte que...- hizo una mueca de dolor.. haber corrido toda esa distancia con el tobillo torcido no había sido tan buena idea... ahora sabia que ese calor era fiebre por el dolor... –papá.. es que Heero...-

-Si.. ya le dejamos una nota a él, pero ahora es mejor que te llevemos al hospital..- el coche arranco.

-No papá.. es que...- pero veía a su padre borroso... maldita fiebre... por que no pudo caer de una distancia tan mínima correctamente.?.. si lo hubiera echo ahora no tendría el tobillo fracturado.. oh si..una torcedura no provocaría esa fiebre... maldición.. necesitaba recostarse... pero.. es que.. Heero...

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Nota de la autora: **hola! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos las caras verdad?.. jejeje.. es que.. bueno... ustedes saben.. las muertes de las musas duran mucho rato.. y cuando una encuentra una nueva musa esta muere de inmediato!... pero saben... creo que ya se como hacer para que vuelvan.. leer las crónicas vampiricas! XD gracias Anne por darme inspiración xD. Y gracias a la coca-cola xD...

A lo mejor se sacaron de onda con el principio del capitulo, pero es que quise evitarme el lemmon, lo siento, desde los borradores de esta historia el lemmon no ha estado contemplado...

Saben.. me he dado cuenta de que este fic es puro fanserver xD pero no creo que eso le moleste a la mayoría, al contrario ¿ne?

Pues si las musas no mueren dentro de dos o tres semanas actualizare... miren es que aparte de las musas la escuela no me deja actualizar tan seguido 9.9U... aah si... para los que leen Compro Tu Amor... para el domingo de esta semana a mas tardar estará publicado nuevo capi...

Pero déjenme reviews ¿si? Se que no tengo pena, pero es para saber si aun se acuerdan de este fic xD y si recibo poquitos querrá decir que no a muchos les importa si actualizo y así no me estresare tanto, que Dios!... si que andaba estresada.. demasiado... no los quiero defraudar y eso para mi, queridos lectores, es mucha presión n.nU...

Dejen reviews!

Matta ne!


	12. capitulo 12

ENSEÑAME Capitulo 12 

Entro al departamento aventando la pequeña backpack al sillón en cuanto lo hizo.. ese estúpido si que la había hecho!.. por poco y le arruina todo, arruinándose la vida él de paso... si que era un estúpido...

Se quedo de pie mirando el departamento, aunque era pequeño por alguna razón ahora se le hacia tan grande...

-aah.. que tonterías estoy pensando- se auto regaño mientras se alborotaba aun mas el rebelde cabello castaño.

Se metió a dar un baño, se podría decir que ya sin alumno tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, y al menos le haban dado dos largas semanas sin misiones ajenas a la que ya tenia... se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que esta en el baño mientras se quitaba la camisa, el pelo lo tenia lleno de polvo, la cara de algo negro que sin duda era algo de pólvora, unas cuantas manchas de sangre cubrían la ropa y parte de la piel expuesta del cuerpo...

Suspiro, esa misión se dificulto desde que a Duo se le ocurrió ir a seguirlo... se metió a la regadera, un duchazo rápido, y que bueno que se lo doy, pues al poco tiempo de haber salido el timbre de la puerta sonó, solo suspiro, ya se estaba acostumbrando a las visitas no anunciadas.

Aunque por lo menos solo era Quatre, entro sonriendo, y tanto como él había notado antes, el departamento lucia... vació.

-Así que ya termino el entrenamiento- le dijo dejando la comida que había llevado sobre la mesa.

-Hnn- solo le gruñó/contestó su hermano.

-Anda..admite que lo extrañas...-

-No lo extraño, al fin todo en mi vida volverá la normalidad-

-O sea que volverás a la rutina.. pero si lo extrañas– volvió a insistir Quatre esbozando una sonrisita.

-No lo voy a extrañar, estuvo aquí solo tres meses, por su entrenamiento, eso fue todo- le contesto Heero algo harto de que Quatre quisiera seguir con el tema.

-Vamos Heero, sabes que bastan solo dos semanas para que una persona se acostumbre a la presencia de otra, y mas si era como ustedes, que vivían juntos, iba a la escuela juntos... dormían juntos...- dijo por ultimo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Que no lo extrañare.- dijo duramente tratando de que Quatre entendiera que en verdad no lo extrañaba... gran mentira.

-Oh bueno- se dejo caer en el sofá y cruzo los brazos –pero estoy seguro que el si extrañara a su osito de peluche...-

Heero quien se estaba metiendo a la recamara para colocarse la polera que por ir a abrir no se le había puesto, se paro en seco, dio media vuelta y pregunto –que?-

Una sonrisita de triunfo se poso en el rostro de Quatre –bueno.. es que ese día llegue un poquitín temprano... y bueno los dos estaban dormiditos.. y Duo te estaba usando de osito de peluche y tu no parecías molesto..

-Estaba dormido... no me daba cuenta que me abrazaba!..- se defendió Heero.

-aja... tan dormido que le acariciabas el cabello y... Heero baja ese libro!- se levanto de un salto antes de que el mencionado libro cayera sobre su cuerpecito.

-No.. te.. vuelvas a meter a mi casa.. sin tocar- le dijo el toro.. digo Heero medio bufando.

-Aaah ¿por qué? Te juro que si los hubiera cachado en plena movida me hubiera ido... yaaaaa Heero, era una broma...!..- aclaro Quatre al ver la cara que ponía su hermano y veía como tomaba el jarrón que era lo mas próximo a él...

Y es que Heero con algo se tenia que descargar.. y si eran los pobres adornos de su sala los que pagaran las consecuencias no estaba tan alto el precio... además debía sacar la frustración que sentía con algo... ese día gracias a Dios no había pasado anda malo por la metida, graan metida de pata de Duo, pero se torturaba (y eso le molestaba mas) al pensar que hubiera sido de Duo si en esa asociación el no hubiera tenido ese nivel tan alto de confianza...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar... ¿dónde estaba?... lo ultimo que recordaba era que su padre había ido por él, se sentado y se dio cuenta que el saco de su padre lo tenia encima, estaba en la oficina de Zero, quiso levantarse del sofá donde había despertado, pero el dolor en su pie se lo impidió, se miro dándose cuenta que llevaba una fedula en el tobillo.

Justo se estaba preguntando que rayos había pasado cuando entro su padre a la oficina.

-Hijo, al fin despertaste... las enfermeras del hospital no te quisieron internar, solo te astillaste el tobillo-

Duo se miro la fedula, bueno... el tenia algo mas importante que hacer... –Papá Heero, él-

-Oh si... Wing envió tu calificación hace poco por mail.- le dijo su padre sacando una carpeta y de él un papel para después tendérselo.

-Eh?...- Duo parpadeo cuando el papel fue puesto delante de sus ojos, podía divisar el símbolo de Zero junto a su nombre clave, un código y el titulo de... –agente?- pregunto abriendo los ojos al máximo mientras tomaba el papel en sus manos.

-Así es Shinigami.. ya eres un agente- le dijo su padre, o mejor dicho Zero, complacido mientras se recargaba en el asiento de su silla y le sonreía –y con muy buenas referencias.. estoy orgulloso...-

-Soy.. agente...- murmuro sin creérselo...

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay, que solito se siente el departamento...- volvió a suspirar Quatre mientras cenaban, su hermano solo lo miro feo... –supongo que para estos momentos Duo ya debe de saber el resultado de su entrenamiento,... eh Heero, ¿lo pasaste?-

-No te importa..-

-Según me habías dicho- continuo sin importarle que su hermano lo hubiera callado – al chico algo le faltaba para ser un buen agente...-

-Me demostró que no le faltaba nada...-

Quatre sonrió picaramente, Heero lo miro de reojo y de inmediato entendió –no lo dije en doble sentido, pequeño pervertido!-

-Yaa, ya lo se Heero.. pero baja ese tenedor...- le pidió sonriendo nervioso ante el tenedor que tenia frente a sus ojos. Ese día el humor de su hermano andaba... mas insoportable que nunca.

-Y sabias que te andan siguiendo?...- le pregunto Heero soltando el tenedor de mala gana y tomando un poco de vino.

-Si- contesto su hermano de lo mas quitado de la pena –se que Trowa es un agente, y por la compañía del tal Wufei en la escuela, me supongo que es de Delphos...-

-Y quiere algo de ti.-

-Me supongo... pero si lo que busca es información, en mi no hallará nada.. tengo mis formas de que deje de hablar cuando pregunta...- sonrió.

Heero rodó los ojos -Deja de hablar de eso-

-Ah, si fuiste tu quien comenzó con el tema...-

-Solo para que tengas cuidado... no para que me cuentes a detalle lo que haces o dejas de hacer con ese...-

Quatre sonrió agradecido con Heero, se preocupaba por él... así que ¿cómo decirle que se había encariñado con el tal Trowa..? y que si se le ocurría tratar de sacarle información como agente, el tendría que hacer lo inevitable y matarlo.. y eso.. eso realmente le dolería...

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Para el que seria una noche muy larga seria para Duo, mantenía en sus manos el papel sonriendo... ¡al fin lo había logrado!

-Ahora Shinigami... las reglas de la asociación... numero uno... si te atrapan por ningún motivo debes hablar, ni decir de que organización eres, así sospechen tu origen tu no lo confirmaras.. ni con palabras ni gestos.. numero dos, como te habrás dado cuenta, no podrás salir de aquí, al menos que sea muerto, no puedes abandonarnos por que ya sabes demasiado de nosotros... y el costo por tu libertad seria morir...

Duo miraba a su padre atento –también queda prohibido las traiciones, si lo haces, será mejor que aquellos por lo que lo hiciste sean muy poderosos y te sepan proteger... si no el destino que te espera es la muerte también- cerro los ojos como tomando aire..- eso seria todo- le dijo después.

-Entonces lo que no se perdona nunca es...- dijo Duo en voz baja.

-La traición..- completo su padre mirándolo atentamente, Duo paso saliva y sintió como a su cuerpo lo recorría un frió, Heero peligraba si el decía algo,... así que... mejor callo lo que había descubierto.. por que.. si era un agente doble... inevitablemente la muerte le seria dada por ambas organizaciones.

Su padre había salido del despacho, el se quedo otro tiempo en el sofá, las muletas para que pudiera caminar por ahora estaban recargas en uno de los porta brazos, las miraba y al tiempo pensaba en Heero... el no hablaría...

-idiota Heero...- murmuro Duo enojado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Así que finalmente aprobó...- murmuro Zech mientras le daba a su jefe un vaso de whisky en las rocas y el le daba un sorbo al suyo.

-Así es... lo recomendó para ser agente infiltrado- Zero rió – pues "su facilidad de palabra seria un gran aliado para cuando quisiera sacar información sin ser sospechoso"- leyó el papel que tenia en sus manos.

Zech hizo oidos sordos a las palabras de Zero – le has contado todo?-

-Todas las reglas, así es...

-Y de las organizaciones, debe aprender cuales son nuestros verdaderos enemigos, y aun mas importante, debe saber que no somos los malos del cuento...-

-Ahh Zech..- suspiro Zero –eso déjalo para mañana... él debe descansar... –

-Si, supongo que no hay prisa, con el pie lastimado no puede ser mandado a ninguna misión.- concluyo Zech relajándose un poco, claro que le daba alegría que su niño hubiera aprobado, pero es que esa aprobación, como todo en esa organización tenia doble filo.. irremediablemente.

En el instante en que el silencio se hizo entre los dos hombres entro Duo, quería despedirse de Zech antes de volver a casa, pero se encontró con los dos hombres platicando.

-No quería interrumpir- dijo algo apenado.

-no interrumpes nada, hijo- contesto su padre.

-ya me voy a casa, quería despedirme- aclaro su motivo de estar ahí y se acerco a ambos hombres, un papel en el escritorio que había entre ambos le hizo clavar la mirada.

Una rosa encima de una cruz... una imagen que recordaba haber visto hacia mucho... ¿pero donde?.. entonces sus pupilas se dilataron al recordar...

-ma.. mamá...- alcanzaron a brotar las palabras mientras sus manos viajaban a su cabeza.. parecía que iba a estallar pero de su mente no se iba esa imagen... la rosa pintada con sangre.. su madre tumbada boca abajo en forma de cruz... -¡basta no quiero recordarlo!- grito cayendo al suelo, Zech y Zero se levantaron alarmados al ver el estado de histeria en que se encontraba Duo.

-Duo, estas bien?...-

-De quien es ese símbolo!- grito mientras levantaba la vista, por sus mejillas corrían aun las lagrimas, pero al no recibir contestación por parte de ninguno de los dos hombres volvió a preguntar –contéstenme!.. ellos mataron a mi mamá ¿verdad?... así estaba tendido su cuerpo.. haciendo ese símbolo!... lo recuerdo... no quiero pero esa imagen no se quiere borrar...- volvió a bajar la vista apretándose aun mas la sien con sus manos.

Zech miro contrariado a Zero, ¿estaba en forma de cruz el cuerpo de Karen?... no.. pero esperen, eso era por que seguramente Duo la había movido con anterioridad. –Duo cálmate..- le quiso agarrar de los hombros su padre.

-La mataron por tu culpa ¿verdad!.. un ajuste de cuentas!...- miro desafiante a su padre –ella murió por tu culpa!...-

Zero se toco el corazón.. todos los recuerdos de hacia nueve años volvían a él... sonrió amargamente –así es Duo... la mataron por mi culpa... no la supe proteger..- fue lo que dijo con voz apagada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quatre salió suspirando del departamento de su hermano, el niño bonito se había ido.. y su hermano se veía mas amargado que nunca... bueno no amargado.. si enojado... ¿seria con el mismo por no dar el paso?... bueno.. ya lo demás estaba en manos mas que del destino de estos dos... si Heero realmente quería o se interesaba por el chico trenzado sin duda lo iría a buscar... o eso esperaba él.

No se había apartado mucho del departamento de Heero cuando una voz ya conocida le hablo de repente, haciéndolo voltear sorprendido.

-Ah Trowa... me asustaste... ¿me estabas esperando?.. vine a visitar a mi hermano, su... novio se fue hoy de viaje y no me gusta que este solito...-

Trowa solo lo veía impasible con sus ojos verdes –entiendo.. pero necesito hablar contigo...-

Para Quatre esas simples palabras significaron todo, había llegado la hora en que seguramente Trowa rebelaría ser un agente al sacarle la información como pudiera, y como antes ya en la cama no le había podido sacar nada... seria a la mala como lo haría tal vez.

-Si, claro.. ¿vamos a mi casa?- pregunto con la voz como si no supiera nada, en verdad, ya tenia practica en eso de mentir... ¿qué agente de Zero o cualquier otra organización no la tenia?

-No... te quiero llevar a otra parte...-

El solo le sonrió como respuesta mientras susurraba un "esta bien" antes de comenzar a caminar se palpo a un lado de la cadera, ahí seguía su fiel arma... cuando había estado íntimamente con Trowa se había molestado en desnudarse sin que al quitar el pantalón esta se notara... estaba protegido para cualquier cosa que se viniera...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora**: ja! Termine este capi, y cada vez estamos mas cerca de final xD... si tienen dudas preguntelas, que tal vez muchas no se resuelvan en la trama por que simplemente a la autora le da flojera xD nooo, no se crean, es que creo que habra algunas interrogantes que se queden así, al aire... o al menos las hay por ahora.

DEJEN REVIEWS o enserio que ya no actualizo hasta en febrero oó

Matta ne xD...


	13. Capitulo 13

ENSEÑAME Capitulo 13 

-Rosett... esta todo listo para trasladar el cuerpo de tu padre...- dijo la chica de cabello corto negro y ojos azules a una chica que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama donde un hombre ya maduro se encontraba acostado, con los ojos cerrados y un semblante serio...

La chica en la silla se levanto haciendo que su largo cabello rubio se moviera a su paso –gracias Feuer... – sonrió ella falsamente.

-No puedo creer que hiciera eso por poder..- comento mirándolo con asco.

-Hacer que?- dijo ella levantando una ceja y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Matar a tu propio padre solo por obtener el control de Rosekruiz...-

-Feuer... en esta vida todo se logra con poder.. además.. yo no lo mate..-

-Tu diste la orden para que le aplicaran esa droga... tu llevas su sangre en tus manos...- la chica de ojos azules la veía con horror.

-Era viejo.. estaba sufriendo... además.. para obtenerlo a él necesito poder.. y ahora que lo tengo... también lo tengo a el en mis manos...- contesto la chica mientras salía de aquella recamara.

"Por que aunque no lo quieras Heero... tu serás mío..." sonrió con algo de odio la muchacha rubia mientras seguía caminando por el gran pasillo vació.

Duo aun seguía teniendo aquel papel en su mano, arrugándolo por completo, sus manos temblaban así como todo su cuerpo. Así que su padre no desmentía eso... la habían matado por su culpa.

Zech se levanto, entendiendo que esto lo tenían que hablar en privado, le dedico una significativa mirada a Zero indicándole que el saldría de la habitación, y así lo hizo, salió sin siquiera despedirse de Duo, pues conocía bien al muchacho, y sabia que cualquier cosa que le dijera lo alteraría aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Antes de salir pudo ver como la mirada de Duo estaba perdida en algún punto lejano, y como su cuerpo se estremecía.. tal vez aun recordando todo lo que había presenciado aquella noche del asesinato de su madre. Una vez que Zech hubo salido aquel despacho quedo en completo silencio.

-Ese símbolo es de la organización Rosekruiz... – comenzó a hablar pausado su padre –la misma que mató a tu madre hace nueve años, y a la misma que hemos tratado de destruir durante este tiempo...-

-Claro... la mataron por tu culpa y crees que vengándote esa culpa te será expirada, cierto?- Duo no apartaba la mirada de ese punto lejano en la nada.

-No es como crees hijo... cierto que la mataron por un ajuste de cuentas... cierto que fue culpa mía...-

-pero no es como pienso, ¿verdad!- pregunto encarándolo de golpe, sus recuerdos habían vuelto, y cuanto había deseado por que no... pero aun así, estaba mas calmado, aunque lo único que quería saber ahora era el motivo del asesinato de su madre...

-Tu madre pertenecía a esa organización- le contesto Zero guardando la calma ante los gritos de represalia de su hijo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ella y yo nos conocimos en una misión... a decir verdad esa vez nadie termino llevándose el botín por que al ser tres organizaciones las que iban en busca de esta, la tercera en cuestión aprovecho nuestro momento de distracción y se llevo la prenda...- se encogió de hombros –que puedo decirte... tu madre era hermosa, y al momento de ver esos ojos color rubí quede completamente fascinado...-

Duo quedo callado, a decir verdad nunca había escuchado como había sido que se conocieron sus padres.

-Estuvimos saliendo en secreto, hasta que...-

_.-.-.-flashback-.-.-.-.-_

Un joven de cabello castaño esperaba en medio de la oscuridad, las calles estaban recién mojadas por la lluvia, por lo que mantenía sus manos dentro de la chaqueta.

-Stephen...- lo llamo la chica quien había salido aparentemente de la nada, su cabello era negro y corto, llevándolo a la altura de la barbilla, sus ojos rojos como el fuego ahora lo miraban mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Karen...- sonrió el, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban y se notaba ese hecho aun pese a la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Ella también sonrió y fue al encuentro de los brazos de su amado.

-Te tengo noticias..- dijo ella sonriendo un tanto triste y preocupada, mientras se separaba de él, sus manos viajaron a su vientre –estoy embarazada...-

Él de nuevo la abrazo –Karen... eso es... peligroso... tu deberías...- ella solo poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Renunciare a la organización...-

-Tu sabes que eso es imposible!...-

-Quiero tener a este bebé... es la prueba de nuestro amor, Stephen...-

-Yo te voy a proteger... te protegeré...- contesto él simplemente.

"Bijou... te esperamos en la central.." se escucho una voz salir de un aparato comunicador que ella traía en la cintura.

Ambos se separaron –esta noche voy a huir, Stephen... te esperare aquí... para decirte cual será mi localización estos meses y...- su mano fue detenida cuando ella hacia el amago de irse.

-Estas equivocada... esta noche... ambos huiremos...-

-Pero no puedes! Te acaban de nombrar jefe de Zero!...tu menos que nadie puede escapar así como así!- contesto abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

Stephen negó con la cabeza –como jefe de Zero tengo poder... poder de protegerte... te metería a la organización yo mismo... pero seria lo mismo... no seria proteger ni a ti ni al bebé de nada... en cambio... si yo siempre te protejo...-

-Te amo..- contesto colocándose de puntillas para besarlo, después salió corriendo perdiéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

–_.-.-Final del flashback -.-.-_

-Así es como estuvimos cambiando de residencia cada año, era mi manera de protegerlos a ambos... así hacíamos mas imposible que la Rosekruiz localizará a tu madre... ella los traicionó.. y tu sabes que eso es imperdonable en este ambiente...-

-Ella los traicionó... por que...-

-Por que quería tenerte... eras su tesoro, Duo...- su padre paso saliva –pero ese año... las cosas se complicaron aquí en la organización y nuestra mudanza se complico por unas semanas... sólo unas cuantas semanas y la localizaron!...

Duo miro a su padre profundamente conmovido... nunca antes lo había visto así... tan.. vulnerable.. se podía percibir el dolor del hombre en cada gesto de su rostro...

-Si la organización RoseKruiz es el asesino de mi madre...-

-La tratamos de destruir... lamentablemente, RoseKruiz es muy poderosa...-

-Creí que Zero era la mas poderosa– dijo Duo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Su padre negó con la cabeza –es cierto... somos los mas poderosos, pero por que nosotros no nos valemos de las mañas que ellos hacen... eso les da la ventaja... ellos matan a civiles... estén involucrados en las misiones o no... no tienen piedad... y lamentablemente tienen contactos en los mas altos mandos de nuestros jefes...-

Y Duo estaba aun mas confundido –jefes?... tu eres el jefe- Zero solo rió.

-Hijo... Zero es una organización creada por todas las policías del mundo... nosotros somos quienes nos infiltramos donde ellos no pueden con la fachada de maleantes también... robamos cierto... pero robamos cosas de países o personas para devolverlos con los que son sus legítimos dueños, matamos también, es cierto, pero solo para destruir a organizaciones que se empiezan a hacer grandes... lamentablemente... RoseKruiz nunca ha mostrado un punto flaco...-

-Espera, espera!- dijo Duo estirando los brazos frente suyo y moviéndolos –me estas diciendo que toda la organización Zero trabaja para la policía?...-

-Si.. para la CIA, la AFI, la INTERPOL... etc...- contesto su padre calmado... –es por eso que Zero guarda aun mas hermetismo que otras personas... esto solo es revelado a los agentes que aprobaron... tu como cadete lo ignorabas pues si no pasabas debías de morir... por lo que llegaste a conocer de Zero.-

Duo palideció, había estado a un pelito de ser asesinado?...Mas su padre no interpretó su silencio como miedo si no como un momento de meditación...

-Algún día vengaré a tu madre hijo... es una promesa que le hice a ella en su tumba, y ahora te la hago a ti- dijo su padre, su voz estaba quebrada... al final las lagrimas que no había podido sacar en años salían, Duo se levanto del suelo apoyándose del escritorio cercano y lo abrazo. ¿Tanto dolor había guardado en silencio?...¿por eso se había mantenido alejado de él?... no importaba... ahora que sabia la verdad nada del pasado importaba.

-+-+-+-+-+-+–+-+-+

Como Quatre había supuesto, Trowa lo había llevado a algo parecido a una bodega, en cuanto entraron Quatre bajo la cabeza... en verdad... no quería hacerlo.. no quería acabar con Trowa, mas si era el enemigo... mantenía su labio apretado entre sus dientes...

-Quatre... tengo que preguntarte algo...-

-Dime..- contesto el pasando saliva.

-Tu eres Tenshi... ¿cierto ?- pregunto, le daba la espalda a Quatre, es que no podía darle la cara, mas cuando escucho el sonido de algo metálico se volteo, ahí estaba Quatre, con una arma apuntada directo a su corazón, y una mirada fría que nunca antes había visto en el rubio.

-Es una lastima... me estabas gustando... y en verdad hasta me habría podido enamorar de ti..- dijo mientras su mano se preparaba para jalar del gatillo.

-Cosa que también es una lastima... yo si me enamore de ti..- contesto Trowa con una triste sonrisa..

El cuerpo de Quatre tembló un poco... "no.. no me digas eso Trowa.. no me lo hagas mas difícil...".

-Lo siento... tienes que morir... nadie que sepa mi identidad puede seguir viviendo...-

Trowa cerro los ojos y sonrió resignado –hazlo entonces... no puedo vivir sabiendo que soy tu enemigo...-

-OH BASTA!- grito harta una tercera voz que salió de entre las sombras, Wufei apuntaba con un arma a Quatre –déjate de romanticismos, idiota...- dijo dirigiéndose a Trowa. –y tu maldito.. pagaras por haber matado a Traize.-

Ahora fue Quatre quien se rió, pero no bajo el arma –vamos... el tipo no era ningún santo... trafico de drogas y de personas... asesinatos... robos...-

-y tu?... también eres un asesino- contesto Wufei, Trowa pasaba su vista de Quatre a Wufei y viceversa... no podía permitir que Wufei matara a Quatre, eso no estaba en sus planes!... ¿cómo diablos sabia Wufei a donde iba llevar a Quatre para hablar?...

De seguro lo tenia vigilado a él también, y aunque ambos muchachos tenían sus armas apuntándose el uno al otro, el disparo de Wufei fue mas rápido y decidido, aunque Trowa también se anticipo a los actos del chico pues se lanzo desviando un poco la trayectoria de la bala, alcanzando a rozar a Quatre solamente un poco...

-Que haces, imbecil?- pregunto Wufei totalmente alterado a Trowa que estaba encima suyo.

-evitando que mates a la persona que amo... lo siento jefe... pero no podré permitir eso...-

-Maldito trai...- pero Trowa dejo inconsciente a Wufei apretando un poco su garganta, en cuanto se aseguro de que este estuviera controlado se giro para ver a Quatre, este estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una mano sobre el hombro que le sangraba a grandes cantidades.

-Quatre!- corrió a ayudarlo.

-Estoy bien.. no es nada..- contesto como pudo, la visión se le estaba nublando.. estaba perdiendo sangre a gran velocidad.

-Vamos te llevare a un hospital...-

-No!.. no puedo ir a un hospital cualquiera...- pero ya no le pudo decir mas a Trowa pues cayo inconsciente en sus brazos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Notas de la autora: Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan xD, y nuestra historia se complica... bueno en verdad ya se prepara para el gran final, lleno de misterio, enredos, y demases.. aunque claro.. eso pasaran en unos tres o dos capitulitos si bien nos va nn.

Gracias por el apoyo a este fic en verdad, prometo o espero en vacaciones ponerme a escribir largo y tendido y no a pausas.

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR PORFAVOR! Que lo escritores (o al menos yo 9.9) vivimos por ese pequeñito review que dejan...

Matta ne!


	14. Capítulo 14

**ENSEÑAME**

_Capitulo 14_

Gracias a los pocos conocimientos de medicinas que todo buen agente de cualquier organización debía conocer fue que le pudo controlar la hemorragia del brazo por el momento, pero también sabía que era necesario que un verdadero doctor atendiera a Quatre cuanto antes.

El problema era que el chico rubio le había dicho que no podía ir a cualquier hospital… pero entonces ¿Adonde lo llevaba? Así pues se le vino a la mente la respuesta más rápida y las mas obvia, con él… con ese sujeto que siempre había visto convivir con Quatre.

Realmente Heero se había sorprendido cuando escucho los desesperados golpes a la puerta, pero ya no se pregunto nada cuando vio a Trowa cargando a un inconciente Quatre.

-¿Qué le paso?- mas acuso que pregunto fulminando con la mirada a Trowa quitándole de inmediato de los brazos a Quatre, este recupero un poco el aire perdido pues había prácticamente corrido todo el tramo.

-Lo hirieron y…-

-¡Idiota, si ha perdido sangre los debiste llevar a un hospital ¡no aquí!- le gritó cuando se fijo en el brazo de su hermano.

-Él dijo que no podía ir a cualquier hospital, y es obvio, cada organización tiene su hospital y…- pese a los gritos del ojiazul la cara de Trowa no dejaba de tener ese dejo de preocupación por el pequeño rubio que ya hacia un momento, le había sido arrebatado de los brazos.

-Eso no importa cuando la persona corre riesgo!..- o en pocas palabras eso no importaba cuando la persona en peligro era su hermano. –si algo le paso a mi hermano te juro que…- pero así como Heero había interrumpido a Trowa, él fue interrumpido por una mano que sintió lo jalaba con una fuerza algo débil de la parte delantera de la camisa.

-No, Hee… Heero… él me ayudo….- sonrió un poco Quatre, había despertado y veía todo algo borroso, sí… había perdido bastante sangre... y el dolor de su hombro escocia sobremanera.

Heero solo bufó como respuesta al rubio, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Trowa mientras tomaba bien en sus brazos a Quatre y salía del departamento; no sin antes indicarle con la cabeza al chico de ojos esmeralda que lo siguiera.

Estaba dejando que su preocupación por Quatre le impidiera pensar con la cabeza fría, es decir, es decir, estaba llevando a un enemigo a una parte de la organización… pero ahora lo que en verdad más le importaba era la salud y bienestar de su hermano mayor, lo demás… ya vería después como se las arreglaba…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Trowa esperaba pacientemente en esa pequeña habitación… sabia que no se podía quedar ahí como cualquier cosa, era el enemigo, y había cruzado suelo extraño solo por Quatre… pero ahora no le importaba que destino decidiera por el Zero… ahora lo que en verdad le producía ansiedad era el que no sabia nada del estado de Quatre…

Apenas habían entrado al hospital cuando Quatre fue llevado en camilla a urgencias y él… el había sido sujetado por agentes de Zero mientras Heero lo veía sin inmutarse…

Su pie no se quedaba quieto… ya había recorrido mas de cien veces esa pequeña habitación… pero nada... nada pasaba, nadie iba… hasta que la puerta se abrió cegándolo de repente, la luz natural que entro por la puerta era mas fuerte que la insignificante luz artificial de ahí dentro.

-Namida… Zero quiere verte…- le dijo una voz grave mientras de nuevo, era sacado de esa pequeña habitación como un criminal…

La conversación con ese hombre duro largas horas… repitiéndole todo lo que cualquier agente sabia… si eras capturado tenias dos opciones… revelar secreto de la organización que vinieras para pedir piedad y ver si se te era concedido una oportunidad para trabajar en la organización… o morir… en pocas palabras era: lealtad o traición…

Solo que había un riesgo en todo eso… Zero no tenia forma de saber si las palabras del agente Namida eran ciertas o no… si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad…. ¿perdonarle la vida aun a sabiendas de que el mismo había propiciado que uno de sus mejores agentes hubiera estado en peligro de morir?.

¿Cuál era la garantía de que no los traicionaría?...

Entonces el pequeño rubio había entrado a la habitación, iba ayudado por Heero quien no tenia muy buena cara…

-yo doy de garantía mi vida si el nos traiciona…- había dicho Quatre con voz decidida.

Después de eso, no hubo mas que decidir….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Duo ya estaba desesperado, había pasado alrededor de una semana y a decir verdad quería volver a toda esa rutina del San Agustín, pero ya nadie le había mencionado esa misión.

Inclusive Zech aun no había vuelto hasta allá, la excusa del hombre era que mientras aun no se recuperara por completo de la pierna (es decir que le quitaran el yeso) no podía ser asignado a que agencia serviría al organización…y mientras eso ocurriera el estaría ahí para cuidarlo.

Aunque a decir verdad era que la misión se había suspendido mientras Quatre se recuperaba ya que Heero se negó a volver a la ciudad sin un Quatre recuperado, así que los tres agentes encargados de esa misión estaban temporalmente fuera de servicio.

Duo no había preguntado por Heero… pero si había hecho bastante preguntas que en que caso la traición estaba perdonada, mas nadie le quería contestar, y su padre había andado muy poco tiempo en la casa como para preguntárselo directamente, y Zech solamente le daba bola…

No le gustaba, no le gustaba volver a la misma rutina de antes…debía ser sincero… extrañaba a Heero y sus regaños, a las ocurrencias de Quatre, inclusive extrañaba a la vieja loca esa enamorada de Heero que todas las mañanas los obligaba a correr hasta el aula de clases para perderla de vista…

Mas dudaba que esos tiempos volverían… solo había sido por un lapso… no volvería a ver a Heero ni a Quatre.. Lo sabia, y aunque debía resignarse a que así fuera... aun así dolía…

Fue por eso que aprovechando un día se metió a los archivos de la organización, había sido fácil, bueno esta bien, ni tan fácil considerando la férula que traía, pero infiltrarse por el conducto de aire había sido relativamente fácil… una vez que llego solo fue cuestión de desviar unos cuantos ángulos la cámara para evitar que enfocara hacia donde sabia estaría lo que buscaba…

Y lo encontró, la carpeta que contenía todos los datos de la misión en que se encontraban Heero y Quatre, o al menos la información que Heero había mandado a la central…

-Rosekruiz…- leyó sin creerlo…. Esa organización tenia que ver con lo que hacían Heero y Quatre ahí en el San Agustín… de pronto las palabras que a veces decían delante de él se le vinieron a la mente… buscaban algo en ese colegio.. Algo relacionado con la organización que había asesinado a su madre…

Siguió leyendo... al principio su nombre figuraba en la misión, pero después había sido quitado… -¿Por qué me sacaron de la misión…?- murmuro en voz baja…

-No... La pregunta es que haces aquí Shinigami...- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, de inmediato se giró y se encontró con Zech que lo miraba entre enojado y divertido. –muy astuto de tu parte el mover la cámara… pero… muy tonto usar los conductos del aire acondicionado… tenemos sensores térmicos…- le dijo alzando una ceja...

-Damn.. Lo olvide...- mascullo Duo casi haciendo berrinche por haber sido descubierto…

-¿Qué buscabas aquí, mi niño?- le pregunto Zech tratando de ver la carpeta que guardaba tras sus espaldas Duo, pero este la tenia muy bien sujeta a su cuerpo…

-Quiero volver…- le contesto simplemente… -quiero volver a la misión del San Agustín…- había determinación en esos ojos violetas, lo cual sorprendió a Zech.

-Imposible Duo… aun no has sido asignado a alguna división de la organización… tendrás que pedírselo a Zero personalmente…-

-Lo haré...- le contesto Duo guardando rápidamente la carpeta en su lugar.

-Quieres volver por ese tipo, Duo?...- el chico se paró en seco, sonrojándose un tanto.

-No…- dijo, pero su corazón latió con rapidez…. Verlo… solo seria algo que inevitablemente pasaría si regresara... –mi verdadera intención es descubrir mas del RoseKruiz... nada tiene que ver Heero...- y en verdad era eso lo que quería creer.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-No nos tardaremos nada….- le dijo su hermano mientras tomaba la mano de Trowa y caminaban hacia la oficina del medico que atendía a Quatre, el solo pudo gruñir como afirmación… de un tiempo jaca se sentía como el tercero en discordia con aquel par…

Suspiro, al menos a Quatre se le veía feliz… ese día seria el ultimo que pasarían antes de volver a la ciudad donde tenían la misión pendiente, Trowa irremediablemente se debía quedar en Zero mientras era puesto aun al tanto de todo el manejo de la organización, y claro esta, por que no podía ser mandando a la boca del lobo siendo que en esa ciudad sin duda aun se encontraría Wufei…

Eso a Heero no le agradaba demasiado que digamos, por que si estaba Wufei también significaría un peligro para Quatre, pero este le dijo que esta vez no lo agarraría desprevenido… y claro... esta vez Heero si estaría para cuidarlo…

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, sabia que Quatre tardaría un poco mas de lo que él esperaba, y quedarse a esperar en la recepción no le pareció demasiado cómodo, además si iba a perder el tiempo mejor era perderlo caminando que estando ahí sentado como idiota…

Como caminaba sin rumbo fijo mirando mas al suelo que al paisaje no noto que a varios pasos de él un joven de larga cabellera se paraba en seco mientras miraba como se acercaba...

Heero... era Heero ahí frente de él, jamás espero que al ir al hospital para que al fin el doctor le diera de alta y le quitara la bendita férula lo fuera a ver a él… ¿Qué hacia en el hospital?... ¿se habría lastimado?... estuvo tentado a dar un paso hacia atrás… pero no… no era el niño que había entrenado... o al menos eso le quería hacer ver a Heero… en el entrenamiento le había dejado muy claro que no estaba jugando… entonces por qué tenia que huir.

Tomando aire siguió caminando… si en verdad quería volver a la misión, tenia que demostrar que no volvía por él… y para hacer eso debía dejar muy en claro algo…

-Heero!...- lo llamo deteniéndose a una distancia mas o menos cerca de él, el ojiazul levanto la mirada algo sorprendido, no se esperaba volver a ver a Duo… y menos en un hospital… aunque después recordó que se había lastimado de la vez que lo siguió…

-Dime...- contesto calmado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No le he dicho a nadie que estabas esa vez ahí…- no sabia muy bien por que había dicho esas palabras primero… quizás por que era lo que en verdad le preocupaba, que Heero fuera un traidor y el destino que le esperaba…

Heero frunció el ceño, ¿seguía creyendo que…? Sin evitarlo soltó una carcajada.

-Aaah! No es para que te burles de mí! Por mi les cuento a todos que eres un traidor y…-

-No soy un traidor… Zero me había mandando a esa organización como agente doble…-le dijo haciendo el gesto desentendido de pasarse la mano por el cabello.

-Eh?...- parpadeo por unos segundos... –estas bromeando!... y yo todo este tiempo preocupándome por tu maldito pellejo?- le grito mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente.

-Sé que me quieres mucho... pero no deberías de ser tan evidente, Duo..- le dijo caminando hacia él acercándose peligrosamente, Duo se sonrojo y le miro directo a los ojos.

Su antiguo maestro le sostuvo la mirada… -fuiste un mal maestro... regañón.. No me escuchabas… eras mandón… y además te aprovechaste de mi muchas veces…- comenzó a hablar despacio Duo –pero… aun con todos esos defectos, no se que paso que yo… me enamore de ti...- dijo mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas mas que rojas.

Heero abrió los ojos, en verdad solo lo había querido hacer enojar de nuevo, pero ante tal confesión… -pero se que lo nuestro no podrá ser… por que tu no estas enamorado de mi...- por que esos besos solo habían sido por que a Heero le gustaba jugar… con él –por que hoy solo nos encontramos de casualidad… y sé que jamás nos volveremos a ver…- pero su lista de los por que fue interrumpida por Heero, quien le había tomado el rostro con ambas manos y le había dado un beso…

Un beso suave y casi de despedida... –fuiste tonto... desobediente… y respondón…- le dijo después de despegar sus labios de los de su ex-alumno –pero entre todo eso tuviste algo que me cautivaba, que me llamaba la atención… mas debes aprender una regla muy importante en este medio Duo; Quatre me la dijo una vez…. Nunca te enamores del enemigo o de tu aliado, por que en ambos casos, morirás…- sonrió un poco al recordar que precisamente la persona quien le había recordado eso, había roto esa regla…

Un suspiro de parte de Duo fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta al volverse a acercar a sus labios, y al estar solo a un roce de labios decir –pero por ti… podría morir…- y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho de Heero antes de que después del ultimo beso

-Hasta que el destino nos vuelva a encontrar, Duo- le dijo antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo del hospital… Duo fue incapaz atinarle a seguirle... sin siquiera creer las palabras que había escuchado de Heero…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Notas de la autora: un gran y gordo GOMENEEEEE! Lo siento lo siento hace mil reverencias pero es que me han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses, principalmente personales que a este fic no le había podido avanzar…

Pero bueno... aquí esta, y el próximo capítulo confió será el final de este fic…. Jejejjee… seeeh.. No desenrede nada... pero los junte... y los separe de nuevo xD jojojojojojo…. (A ver si me rió igual cuando este escribiendo como se juntan... TwTU)

DEJEN REVIEWS! (U otra huelga de 4 meses... es broma! xD)

Matta ne!


	15. AVISO A LA COMUNIDAD

No, no me morí... no no olvide este fic...

Sé que fanfiction no permite esto en sus reglas pero consideraba justo que supieran de mi despues de er... más de un año sin subir nada en este fic... considerando que le falta un capi o dos para terminarse (no tengo ma...nera de disculparme) mas les prometo que antes de diciembre, aprovechando las vacaciones y si Dios quiere y tengo pc para ese entonces (Duo-chan esta.. enfermito...) tratare de terminar este fic.

Avances:

_¿Hasta que el destino los volviera a encontrar? ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy maldito a decirle aquello después precisamente de haberle dicho aquellas palabras que casi le movieron el tapete por completo?!! _

_Pues bien, esa noche le demostraría que no era ningún niño y que podía tomar las riendas de ese 'destino'._

_+-+-+-+_

_-Heero.. a veces.. uno se debe arriesgar por lo que realmente desea sino…- pro una negación por parte de su hermano lo calló._


End file.
